Anjos e Demônios
by Fooxy
Summary: Era uma sensação de pura infinidade, de não saber onde começava uma consciência e terminava a outra. Era não saber qual alma tinha o tom escuro e qual tinha o tom claro.Era não saber qual par de asas tinham penas e qual tinham escamas. Era apenas saber que não existia Natsu sem existir Lucy. E que não existia Lucy sem existir Natsu. Sinopse completa dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, crédito todo ao Mashima-sensei. Mas a ideia é minha então por favor, não copie :)

**Sinopse completa:**

Era único. Simples e completamente único. Não haveria mais nada, no mundo inteiro que os fizessem sentir assim. Nem todos os seres que já existiram em todas as eras da Terra seriam capazes de explicar o que acontecia entre aquele Demônio e aquela Anja.

Era uma sensação de pura infinidade, de não saber onde começava uma consciência e terminava a outra. Era não saber qual coração pertencia a quem. Era não saber qual alma tinha o tom escuro e qual tinha o tom claro. Era não saber qual par de asas tinham penas e qual tinham escamas. De não saber quais olhos eram castanho e quais eram verde musgo.

Eram duas almas e uma só existência.

Era apenas saber que não existia Natsu sem existir Lucy. E que não existia Lucy sem existir Natsu.

**Fanfic UA** - Universo Alternativo

Casais fixos: Natsu x Lucy, Jellal x Erza, Gray x Juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Alzack x Bisca, Loke x Aries, Wendy x Romeo, Elfman x Evergreen

Projeto extremamente longo, nada vai se resolver fácil.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Prólogo – A proposta**

-Mestre, por favor!- pediu uma loira, com as duas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o peito- Eu quero realizar meu sonho! Quero trazer o bem! Porque não pode me mandar à Terra pra me deixar fazer isso? Não é como se eu fosse lá fazer algo ruim!

-Lucy, vou lhe falar uma última vez: você não está preparada para descer.

-Sou a melhor no que faço! Tenho certeza que vou dar conta, por favor!- ela quase estava se ajoelhando na frente dele- Vou conseguir, sei que vou!

O homem tirou os olhos dos papéis e encarou a loira à sua frente. Ela certamente era uma ótima anja, mas não tinha o perfil "guerreiro" para descer.

-Não.

-Mas, Gabriel! -ela resmungou, os olhos se enchendo de grossas lágrimas- Eu...Eu quero fazer algo para mudar o mundo!

Ele suspirou, sabendo que ela não lhe deixaria em paz.

-Os anjos que descem vão lá lutar, anjinha. Não vão passear num campo de flores. E você _não_ é uma guerreira, Lucy.

-Eu sou forte, Gabriel! Eu-

-Não, anjinha.- ele falou delicadamente- Você não tem o tipo de força necessária para descer.

Os olhos castanhos dela se fixaram nos dourados do arcanjo.

-Você sabe que isso é mentira.- ela falou séria desta vez- Sabe quem era minha mãe. Sabe que eu tenho sim o poder, só não sei usá-lo ainda.

-E acha que ele vai despertar assim que pisar na Terra, Lucy?- ele resmungou, num tom quase maldoso- Eu já perdi a sua mãe na Terra e a causa não foram nem demônios e sim humanos. Não vou te perder também. -ele olhava firmemente em seus olhos, mostrando que não ia mudar de ideia.

Ela suspirou, olhando para o chão enquanto sua mente buscava uma saída.

Queria tanto ir à Terra que faria _qualquer_ coisa por isso. Queria ajudar os pequenos humanos a ver o caminho da luz, como sua mãe fizera maravilhosamente bem, e não deixar que eles ouvissem as palavras que os demônios falavam.

Teoricamente, a Terra é um território neutro. Não pertencia nem ao Céu e nem ao Inferno. Anjos e Demônios lutavam e lutam por sua posse, desde os tempos imemoriais. Ambos se disfarçam em formas humanas e buscam convencer o maior número de possíveis de habitantes que seu modo de vida é correto.

Ou seja: Anjos tentam convencer os humanos a fazerem o bem enquanto os Demônios tentam o contrário. Exatamente como os desenhos mostram, um diabinho em um ombro e um anjinho em outro. Só que com formas humanas, sussurrando conselhos levemente, agindo de certa maneira, buscando que estes chegassem à suas almas.

E nos últimos quinhentos anos, Lucy sabia que o Céu estava perdendo cada vez mais terreno. As guerras sangrentas era cada vez mais comuns e com um número cada vez maior de mortos era uma prova incontestável disso.

Sabia que era cada vez mais difícil existir um bom dia sincero, ou um pedido verdadeiro de desculpas.

E ela, como um anjo da reconciliação, literalmente nasceu para pedir perdão e perdoar.

Anjos desse tipo não descem à Terra, ficam no Céu praticamente toda a sua vida, e descem apenas para casos graves ou quando simplesmente era excelentes no que faziam.

E Lucy, assim como sua mãe Layla, era incrível nisso.

Bastavam apenas algumas palavras sussurradas na consciência dos humanos, no momento certo, que elas se arrependiam. E era o chamado perdão verdadeiro, algo que brota da alma e não se pode sentir arrependimento por ele. Era simplesmente uma prova irrefutável de um bom coração, ou no mínimo que aquela alma ainda tinha salvação.

Lucy sabia disso tudo. Ela _sentia_ isso tudo, tinha o mesmo instinto que fizera sua mãe famosa no Céu. Quase como um sexto sentido, a loira conseguia ver a alma dos humanos, e no momento que tocava a mente do ser, ela sabia se ele podia ou não ser 'contaminado' pela luz.

Ela não aguentava mais ver e sentir tudo isso do Céu, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar. Queria descer e falar pessoalmente com os humanos bobos que caíam nas garras dos Demônios, ao invés de somente falar em suas mentes, fingindo ser uma parte de suas consciências.

-Vamos fazer um teste. -ela sussurrou.

Gabriel arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Teste?

-Um ano. Me deixe descer por um ano, e se eu não conseguir ajudar em nada, absolutamente nada, eu volto e nunca mais lhe peço para descer de volta.- ela olhou nos olhos dele, sem medo. Essa era uma das qualidades da anja que mais encantavam o Arcanjo. Mesmo ele não sendo só o seu soberano, mas soberano entro os Arcanjos, ela lhe olhava nos olhos, toda vez que se encontravam. Desta vez os olhos castanho dela não tinham lágrimas e nem vinham acompanhados de uma voz tomada de sentimentalismo. Ele viu somente uma coisa nos olhos da loira: determinação.

"_Se ela fosse assim o tempo todo, realmente poderia dar certo."_

Ela realmente tinha uma quantidade de energia grande dentro de si, tão grande quanto a de anjos guerreiros enviados à Terra. Mas mesmo com toda essa força, Gabriel não tinha certeza de que a Anja poderia aguentar viver lá. Afinal, um campo de batalha não é piedoso com soldados novatos.

Ele coçou o queixo, pensando na proposta.

-Tudo bem- falou por fim.- Você vai descer, por um ano.

Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso, quase iluminando a sala toda com sua alegria.

-AAAH, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaaaa!- a loira correu, contornando a mesa, os braços abertos para abraçar o arcanjo.

-Mas.-ele falou, levantando a mão para impedi-la- Daqui a um ano, você vai subir ao Céu e vamos analisar toda sua estadia na terra. Se não conseguir vai ficar aqui no Céu pelo resto da eternidade.- ela assentiu, ainda sorrindo- E eu vou te rebaixar. -ele continuou, sério, olhando-a de modo que a fizesse entender todas as consequências de sua ação.

-Tudo bem. Eu aceito.- a anja piscou, radiante de felicidade.

O arcanjo suspirou, puxando ele mesmo a loira pra um abraço. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com a garota.

Ela riu, feliz, apertando a cintura do mesmo.

-Obrigado.- ela sussurrou, apertando o rosto contra a barriga forte do arcanjo, que era imensamente maior que ela.

Ele se afastou um pouco e tocou a testa da anja com os lábios, num beijo casto e delicado.

-Boa sorte, anjinha.- ele sussurrou, os lábios ainda tocando a pele dela- E cuidado com os demônios, ele conseguem se camuflar entre os humanos. Ainda mais nesses dias em que vivemos.

Ela riu levemente, ainda de olhos fechados.

-Vou mudar isso, Gabriel.- a voz doce esbanjava determinação.- Eu vou mudar pelo menos uma pessoa drasticamente, que nem ela vai se reconhecer.

O arcanjo sorriu tristemente.

-Tudo que precisará estará em sua bolsa. **Agora vá e leve a luz, anjo.**

A anja sorriu amplamente, ouvindo as palavras que eram seu passaporte para a Terra.

Sentiu o contato com o anjo sumir, e um vento de alta velocidade cercar seu corpo, enquanto suas asas se encolhiam e entravam em suas costas, se escondendo de maneira quase incômoda, deixando duas cicatrizes brancas no lugar.

Sua auréola brilhou e se transformou numa esfera incrivelmente densa de pura energia, que foi descendo lentamente até entrar em seu peito, criando uma marca sobre a pele, exatamente onde estava seu coração.

Aos poucos a transformação foi se extinguindo e a loira sentiu tudo a sua volta se acalmar, restando apenas uma suave brisa fria.

Quando a anja -agora humana- abriu os olhos novamente, se viu em parque, com o lugar vazio.

Aumentou o sorriso em seus lábios e respirou fundo, sentindo seus pulmões se encherem com o ar terrestre.

Ela sabia, e sentia, principalmente.

Sentia as pequenas esferas de energia pipocando em todo lugar, e sabia que eram almas humanas.

Estava oficialmente na Terra.

* * *

Yo minna!

Finalmente resolvi postar AD aqui no FF, depois de meses XDD Ela já está postada até o capítulo 8 no Nyah e no AnimeSpirit tudo pela minha pessoa, então não é plágio :3

Eu acho que vou ir postando um capítulo por dia ou uma vez a cada dois dias até estar acompanhando as outras, então logo logo eu volto aqui XD

Ah, sim, um aviso que eu queria que prestassem atenção :3 Tenho grandes planos para essa fanfic. E quando eu digo grandes, é porque ela em si vai ser grande. Sinceramente eu não me surpreenderia se ela tivesse mais de cinquenta capítulos e isso que eu gosto de escrever capítulos grandes (falando nisso, prólogo mega curto, gomen!) então não esperem que _**NADA**_ vá se resolver fácil. Okey?:3

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaymer: **Fairy Tail não me pertecen, crédito ao Hiro-sensei :3

* * *

Capítulo I – Admirável Novo Mundo

Se passara uma semana desde que a anja loira chegara à Terra. Encontrou documentos, dinheiro e mapas na bolsa, exatamente como o arcanjo Gabriel havia lhe falado.

Seguindo um mapa, chegou ao que seria seu lar, num bairro residencial tranquilo da cidade.

Uma casa branca de dois andares com aparência acolhedora esperava por ela, com as chaves embaixo do tapete. O lugar tinha o tamanho ideal para uma pessoa morar sozinha, e a loira gostou bastante da decoração delicada que ornamentava os ambientes.

A sala de estar era ligeiramente grande, equipada com equipamentos eletrônicos que ela teria que aprender a mexer; sofás macios e uma grande estante repleta de filmes. Uma lareira no canto, junto com a poltrona a sua frente parecia um lugar ótimo para um chocolate quente no inverno, com livro nas mãos.

A cozinha também era grande, e era junto com a sala de jantar. Lucy notou os armários cheios de mantimentos, assim como a geladeira, e em cima do balcão; uma pequena pilha dos manuais dos eletrodomésticos presentes ali junto com vários livros de recitas. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de madeira clara com seis lugares e uma cristaleira bonita, cujas pratarias e porcelanas estavam guardados impecáveis ali dentro.

Havia também um lavabo decorado com tons de azul-celeste e violeta; uma garagem com um carro prata aparentemente veloz, uma moto também prata e uma bicicleta rosa com cestinha. Gabriel realmente sabia como agradá-la. A loira sorriu se lembrando o quanto incomodara o Arcanjo porque queria aprender a andar de bicicleta.

Ainda sorrindo, continuou seu tour pela -agora sua- casa. Achou uma suíte decorada de maneira bastante impessoal, o que a fez imaginar que deveria ser o quarto de hóspedes. Andou mais um pouco e encontrou uma porta grande maneira, num tom ligeiramente mais escuro que o resto da decoração. Curiosa, abriu a mesma e arregalou os olhos com a visão.

Era uma biblioteca – a sua biblioteca particular. Seis estantes enormes que iam do chão ao teto estavam lotadas de livros, dos dois lados. No final do aposento, havia uma espécie de escritório com sala de estar. Uma escrivaninha espaçosa de mogno com vários tipos de papéis e cadernos ficava a alguns metros de outra lareira cercada por sofás verde-musgo. A sala emanava uma aura de inteligência e um convite mudo para se perder no conhecimento presente ali.

A região deveria ser fria, pensou a anja, por ter duas lareiras no mesmo andar. Ou talvez o Arcanjo Supremo soubesse que a temperatura corporal de anjos era ligeiramente menor que a dos humanos, e quisesse que a loira se sentisse bem morando ali.

Perdeu bastante tempo admirando os livros que agora eram seus. Sempre gostara de livros também, e na opinião, de Lucy, foram a melhor coisa já invetada por humanos.

Seus olhos brilharam mais ainda quando descobriu uma pequena porta escondida na parede, revelando uma sala igualmente pequena, com estantes de vidros fechadas, o ambiente climatizado para preservas os livros antigos que estavam ali dentro. A obra de maior destaque era uma versão antiga da Bíblía, com mais de 500 anos.

Com certo esforço, moveu os pés para continuar descobrindo as aposentos. Subiu as escadas e encontrou um quarto bem grande, o seu quarto.

Ele era decorado em tons suaves e tinha um ar romântico que combinava perfeitamente com Lucy. A cama de casal era grande e parecia ser extremamente macia. Havia uma escrivaninha pequena, como para escrever coisas mais pessoas, coisa que o Arcanjo sabia que a loira adorava fazer. Uma das paredes estava coberta por prateleiras brancas, inteiramente vazias. Um sofá de dois lugares e uma poltrona estavam ali na frente, e um bilhete em cima da estante dizia "Os preferidos possuem preferência." em uma letra curva e fina. Aquela estante estava destinada aos seus livros preferidos, e ela sorriu ainda mais com a frase, se lembrando que Gabriel falava isso para a mesma.

Ainda sorrindo, se jogou de costas na cama macia, olhando o teto com adesivos de estrelas que brilhavam no escuro.

Fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação de sentir seu coração batendo quente no peito daquele jeito tão...humano.

Aos poucos foi se acostumando com o modo de vida ali, buscando ajuda nos livros sobre como deveria agir perante aos humanos.

Conseguia já andar na rua sem aquela expressão boba de fascínio e incredulidade, mesmo que em seu íntimo ainda se surpreendia com a vida e as condições daquele mundo.

Descobriu que se chamaria Lucy Heartfilia, uma jovem de 16 anos. Ela riu internamente, nunca se imaginou tão nova. O tempo passa de forma diferente para seres sobrenaturais, e ela como anja, tinha quase 300 anos de idade e era extremamente jovem. Com 16 ela não seria mais que um bebezinho.

Iria estudar em um lugar chamado "Fairy Tail High School" e estava animada para as aulas começarem. Afinal, ela nunca havia ido para a escola antes.

No final de tudo, em uma semana, a anja já estava completamente adaptada ao mundo terreno.

Lucy se esforçara ao máximo nesta semana para absorver todo tipo de informação que podia compensar por anos vivendo ali, naquele mundo. Deixou até de dormir, usando sua magia celestial para continuar acordada e descansada durante a noite para não perder tempo algum.

Receitas culinárias, filmes, músicas, fotos históricas, notícias, livros clássicos, fotos, vídeos, conhecimento popular, ditados, crenças, guerras, costumes, epidemias, contos, jornais, crônicas, lendas; tudo que aparecia, a loira absorvia, como uma esponja. Inclusive seus próprios dados falsos e sua história de vida.

Em um dos muitos papéis que Gabriel lhe entregara, estavam as ordens que ela deveria seguir ali na Terra. Deveria 'lutar' na escola que estudaria, que tinha a presença de Demônios; mas estava completamente proibida de fazer isto fisicamente. O Arcanjo fazia questão de lembrar-lhe em cada mínimo momento que ela não era como a maioria dos anjos que desciam ali, ela não era uma _guerreira_.

Descobriu que haviam verdadeiros anjos soldados nessa escola, mas não era para a loira revelar sua identidade para eles. Na verdade, estava proibida de fazer isto com qualquer pessoa. Se, por ventura, viesse a descobrir quem eram esses anjos, não poderia mostrar sinais de nenhuma maneira que ela sabia sobre suas verdadeiras identidades (afinal, eles também estavam disfarçados). Só poderia falar algo se _eles_ descobrissem primeiro que ela era uma Anja.

Resumindo: o Arcanjo Gabriel estava dificultando a sua vida o pouco que era permitido. Provavelmente esperando que ela se amedrontasse e voltasse chorando para o Céu, querendo a proteção dos braços fortes do Supremo.

Coitado dele.

Lucy sabia ser bem teimosa quando queria.

Depois de todo esse intenso processo de adaptação e aprendizado, finalmente chegou o primeiro dia de aula.

A garota saiu de casa vestindo o uniforme, a saia azul-escura batendo no meio das coxas, a camisa branca de botões junto com a jaqueta do mesmo tom da saia, com botões e o brasão da escola em dourado. Nos pés a meia três quartos branca junto com o clássico sapato boneca preto. Nos ombros a mochila rosa clara com os livros e cadernos. E nas mãos um mapa da sua casa até o colégio, dado por Gabriel.

Mal andara 60 metros quando viu uma pequena garota de cabelos azuis curtos com uma faixa amarela sair de uma casa na mesma quadra que a sua, com o uniforme igual o seu.

Ela moveu os olhos na direção da loira, ainda na calçada de sua casa e reconheceu a roupa dela, sorrindo em seguida com simpatia.

Coincidentemente, quando a garota colocou os pés na calçada da rua, Lucy estava passado exatamente pelo seu lado, de modo que as duas andaram lado a lado sem querer.

-Oi, também indo para a Fairy Tail?-perguntou, sorrindo e olhando pra loira mais alta que ela.

-Ah, sim.- Lucy respondeu, mexendo a mão, fazendo referência ao mapa- Vou tentar pelo menos. -riu suavemente tentando agir de maneira natural perto daquele humana. Seu primeiro contato.

A garota acompanhou sua risada, o timbre suave e delicado como ela mesma era.

-Posso lhe mostrar o caminho se quiser. Estudo lá desde criança. -ela sorriu, solícita.

Lucy olhou dentro dos olhos castanho-escuros da garota, tentando descobrir o que seu instinto lhe dizia sobre ela.

Para a sua surpresa, o mesmo lhe enviou uma onde de carinho puro sobre a garota, e a reação que ele a mandava ter era abraçar a pequena de cabelos azuis e garantir que ela passaria o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado. Sentiu a esfera de energia da alma dela, quase se surpreendendo ao sentir a mesma com um tom de bondade e inocência que era realmente raro entre seres humanos naqueles dias.

-Eu iria adorar.- respondeu a loira, mostrando a azulada seu melhor sorriso- Sou Lucy Heartfilia.

-E eu sou Levy McGarden.- a pequena sorriu, e em vez que apertar a mão estendida pela loira, enganchou seu braço no dela, como se fossem velhas amigas.- Vai cursar que ano?

-Segundo e você?

-Também! Tomara que fiquemos na mesma sala né?- a azulada falou, sorrindo abertamente para a outra.

-Também espero isso, Levy-chan!

-Levy-chan?

-Eeer, posso te chamar assim?- a loira riu, sem graça, se esquecendo que o sufixo _-chan_ era usado para se referir a amigas íntimas e não faziam nem cinco minutos que se conheciam.

-Claro que pode Lu-chan!- Levy riu, adorando a nova amiga que fizera. -O que gosta de fazer no tempo livre?

-Eu gosto de...- a loira olhou nos olhos curiosos da amiga- De ler!

Levy soltou um gritinho animado.

-Aaaah, eu também, eu também! Que tipo de livros gosta de ler? Sou apaixonada por livros sabe, eu leio que tudo que fique tempo suficiente parado na minha frente...

A mente de Lucy aos poucos parava de prestar atenção nas palavras de Levy, sentindo seu instinto satisfeito pela garota estar ao seu lado.

Tinha certeza que as duas iam se dar muito bem.

E a mente de Levy falava a mesma coisa para a azulada.

-x-

-Levy, você pode entrar, a senhorita Heartfilia vai entrar depois.- disse a professora, vendo as duas alunas na porta da sala.

Acabou que elas ficaram _sim _na mesma sala o que fez uma azulada guinchar de felicidade e uma loira bem mais tranquila.

Conforme se aproximavam do colégio e conforme iam entrando no mesmo, Lucy se surpreendia com a quantidade de energia negativa que havia no edifício. Se não fosse seu instinto, ela seria levada facilmente pelas expressões de bondade totalmente convincentes dos estudantes. Ela estava sim nervosa, e no fundo, até com medo de tudo aquilo.

Mas não deixou nada parecer para Levy que tagarelava animadamente o caminho todo.

-Tudo bem, Sensei.- a pequena se virou para a amiga- Boa sorte Lu-chan!- ela sorriu e se virou, entrando na sala barulhenta.

-Obrigado.- a loira murmurou, mexendo as mãos, nervosa.

A professora sorriu compreensiva e colocou uma mão no ombro da aluna nova.

-Quando eu lhe chamar, você entra e se apresenta, okey?

A anja assentiu, vendo a professora entrar na sala e começar a pôr ordem no lugar.

Seu instinto gritava loucamente dentro dela, e ele sentia que dentro daquele sala, da sua mais nova sala de aula, existia a maior concentração de energia negativa que ela já havia sentindo. Todos seus sentidos a mandavam dar as costas para a porta e fugir daquele lugar imediatamente, só parando de correr quando não sentisse nenhum pingo daquela energia mágica negativa.

"Certamente deve haver um Demônio ali dentro, transformando todo o ambiente ao seu redor" ela pensou consigo mesma, enquanto um arrepio lhe subia pela espinha.

Sentia-se cercada por aquelas sensações ruins e sabia que se não fosse uma anja, teria dificuldade de manter sua alma segura, longe de tudo aquilo.

Respirou fundo, enfiando o medo no mais profundo cantinho do seu ser, e trancando-o ali com todas suas forças. Era para isso que ela estava ali afinal.

Pensando que pelo menos Levy e seu coração puro estavam dentro da sala, a anja se encheu de coragem, entrando na sala quando a professora falou que havia uma aluna nova esse ano.

-x-

A sala estava uma completa bagunça quando Levy entrou dentro dela, sorrindo ainda pela loira que estava do lado de fora.

Viu seus amigos antigos e logo se sentou no seu costumeiro primeiro lugar, colocando a mochila na carteira e se virando para dar oi para todos.

-Hey minna!- ela exclamou, sorrindo com saudades de todos.

-Olá Levy.- Jellal lhe respondeu, sorrindo para a garota, passando a mão distraidamente pelos cabelos azuis, alguns tons diferente do dela mesma; a tatuagem vermelha no lado direito do rosto e os olhos castanho-escuros gentis como sempre. Ele era como um irmão mais velho para a azulada e ela se sentia bem sabendo que ele estava ali.

-Yo, Levy.- Cana ergueu os olhos violetas da garrafa em suas mãos, e todos sabiam que ali tinha bebida alcoólica. O cabelo castanho estava maior do que Levy se lembrava, mas ainda eram levemente ondulados, chegando ao meio das costas da garota.

-Leeeeeeeevy!- gritaram dois garotos, seus melhores amigos, Jet e Droy; ambos apaixonados por ela, que fingia que não sabia. Ambos a protegiam de tudo e sempre estavam lá quando ela precisava, nem que fosse para apenas se sentar um ao lado do outro quando estavam se sentindo solitários.

Droy era moreno, com olhos negros, e adorava plantas. Ele era um dos responsáveis pela estufa do colégio, e volta e meia trazia uma flor cultivada lá para Levy.

Jet fazia parte do time de corrida, era ruivo com olhos escuros. Ele também estava lá pra ela por tudo, e aos poucos a garota foi se acostumando com o fato de os dois gostarem dela, mesmo sem retribuir nenhum dos dois, gostava de tê-los por perto.

A azulada sorriu, correndo os olhos pela sala, enquanto conversava com seus amigos.

Realmente, a única aluna diferente ali seria Lucy, pois a turma era exatamente a mesma desde o ano passado, não havia ninguém faltando.

Era incrível como os grupos continuavam os mesmo. Especialmente aquele.

Seu olhos vagaram instintivamente para o grupo de alunos sentados no fundo da sala, notando que eles continuavam assustadores do mesmo jeito. Levy sempre sentira uma espécie de arrepio quando estava perto demais deles, e sempre imaginou que era pelo fato deles arranjarem inúmeras brigas, inclusive algumas com seu grupo de amigos, que infelizmente não estavam todos na mesma sala.

Sabia o que 'líder' da gangue era Natsu Dragneel, o garoto de cabelos rosas sentado ao lado da janela, que encrava entediado a paisagem.

Sim, cabelos rosas.

Se esse fato podia algum dia se tornar motivo de piada dentro da escola, os olhos dele desafiavam qualquer um que ousasse falar algo contra sua pessoa.

Os olhos negros eram intensos, profundos, com um brilho perigoso que estava sempre presente. Sempre parecia que Natsu observava alguém como se fosse sua presa. Como se ele fosse o predador do topo da cadeia alimentar. Era assustador.

Apenas seus amigos igualmente perigosos que cismavam em provocá-lo naquelas brincadeira tipicamente masculinas que o cérebro de Levy nunca se deu o trabalho de entender.

Todos na escola sabiam quem ele era, principalmente as meninas.

Mesmo com aqueles olhos maldosos e a aura que ele exalava, não tinha como negar que ele era _lindo_.

O rosto tinha traços fortes, os lábios bem desenhados e um sorriso inconfundivelmente quente e malicioso.

Os ombros largos combinavam com sua estatura elevada, junto com os braços musculosos, peito e abdômen definidos.

Ao redor dele literalmente choviam garotas, de todos os tipos.

Levy na verdade estranhou que ele estava sozinho, sem nenhuma atirada sentada em seu colo ou com um braço dele envolvendo seus ombros.

Mas afinal, pensou ela, era apenas o primeiro dia de aula e ele não havia achado nenhum brinquedo novo.

Ao lado deles, dois morenos conversavam e o rosado não parecia fazer questão nenhuma de saber o que eles falavam, ou de participar da conversa.

Um deles tinha cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros, perfurantes, como se pudessem ler a alma de cada um que observava. A camisa do colégio estava aberta, deixando seus músculos definidos à mostra.

Gray Fullbuster sempre tivera a mania de tirar as roupas, e isso claramente não mudara desde o ano passado.

O outro moreno tinha o cabelo comprido e espetado, os olhos vermelhos com um brilho malicioso permanente nos mesmo. Gajeel Redfox era a visão perfeita de um rebelde. Os incontáveis piercings, suas roupas negras e a clara expressão "_Saia-de-perto_" eram o que mais lhe chamava a atenção, embora os olhos de Levy correram rapidamente pelos braços extremamente musculosos que não eram escondidos pelo fato dele usar uma regata.

Do lado dele, uma ruiva encarava a frente da sala sem esboçar nenhuma reação. O cabelo vermelho sangue caía até a cintura de Erza Scarlet, e seus olhos também eram vermelhos, mas num tom mais escuro que os fios, algo entre o bordô e o marrom. Ela era uma das participantes dos clubes de luta, e todos sabia que tinha uma força absurda e era a única do grupo que não entrava em brigas, apenas separava as mesmas. Também era presidente do Conselho Estudantil, o que lhe dava uma imponência ainda maior que ela já exalava.

E sentada na frente de Natsu, havia uma garota de límpidos olhos azuis e cabelos brancos curtos. A albina era a rainha da falsidade, e Levy bem se lembrava de suas capacidades de manipulação. Lisanna Strauss brincava com as pessoas do mesmo jeito que brincava com marionetes. Seus traços delicados ajudavam a esconder o ar desdenhoso da garota, os lábios constantemente virados para cima, no sorriso verdadeiro mais falso que a azulada já vira.

Cinco pessoas.

Era incrível com _cinco_ pessoas conseguiam transformar tanto a atmosfera da sala de aula.

Levy já estava se virando para frente quando viu a professora entrar no aposento, quando notou um par de olhos vermelhos encarando-a de tal modo que a azulada tinha certeza que Gajeel Redfox conseguia ver através de seu corpo pequeno.

Rapidamente se sentou em seu lugar, o coração batendo forte no peito, o conhecido arrepio de medo correndo por sua coluna. Ela podia não ver, mas quase sentia o canto dos lábios do moreno se curvarem para cima, em um sorriso mesquinho ao ver a reação dela. Exatamente naquele momento, uma loira entrou na sala.

-x-

Os olhos negros de Natsu estavam lotados do único sentimento que preenchia seu ser naquele momento.

Tédio.

Ele suspirou, começando a ficar irritado.

Não queria vir para o colégio, mas a insistência de seu soberano foi tanta que ele nem teve como discutir ou convencê-lo do contrário.

Ele podia corromper muitas almas fora desses prédios inúteis, sabia que podia. Não sabia porque _ele_ fora mandando para uma missão básica como tomar um colégio, mas não iria discutir.

Afinal, sendo filho de um Dragão, seu poder de persuasão era incomparável, assim como a imensa quantidade de energia e força que possuía.

Eles claramente já haviam ganhado aquela escola.

Somente em sua sala, haviam cinco Demônios fortes, contando ele mesmo.

Era somente uma questão de tempo para que os poucos 'rebeldes' sucumbissem à atmosfera pesada de energia negativa que pairava nos prédios.

Eles tinham se infiltrado até mesmo entre os professores, não havia sequer uma chance mínima de qualquer ser humano sobreviver no final.

Por sinal, esse era o plano. Infectar o maior número possível de almas com suas energias negativas a ponto de, quando as mesmas morressem fossem para o Inferno, aumentando a força de todos os demônios.

Obviamente que estamos falando de Demônios, então eles não agem como os anjos, que esperam pacientemente as pessoas morrerem naturalmente para suas almas irem para o Céu.

Eles iriam fazer um chacina naquele colégio e isso era, novamente, apenas questão de tempo.

O rosado fechou os olhos, desejando que o tempo passasse mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo que a professora iniciava o discurso de boas-vindas.

A mente dele divagava com tédio,e por fim o garoto se decidindo por usar seu 'sexto sentido', se concentrado em sentir as almas daqueles que estavam dentro da sala. Algo herdado obviamente do pai, o Dragão do Fogo.

Sentiu a própria esfera de energia, negra e vermelha, como a cor da sua magia. Sentiu as esferas escuras dos outros demônios à sua volta, e grande parte das outras almas eram um misto de branco e preto, com maioria de energia negativa dentro delas. Existiam algumas poucas almas que eram mais brancas que negras, e elas estavam concentradas na frente da sala.

E mesmo estas, tinhas pequenos pontos mais escuros dentro delas, mostrando que eles não eram totalmente bonzinhos. Na verdade, não havia ninguém que fosse assim. Essa concentração de 'brancos' era mais difícil de se infectar pelas energias negativas, uma vez que, misturado à energia branca, tinham tons coloridos; como o azul claro daquela garota baixinha ou verde musgo da morena que bebia. Essas cores indicavam que esses humanos possuíam uma parte de magia sobrenatural em seus corpos, provavelmente descendentes de anjos que desciam à Terra.

Havia também os verdadeiros anjos, mas como eles eram em tão pequeno número ali, Natsu nunca se importou realmente com eles, a ponto de temer que seu plano não fosse dar certo. Os dois mais fortes era o anjo na sala dele, o garoto com a tatuagem vermelha no rosto, e outro ruivo na sala ao lado.

Ele ainda estava de olhos fechados quando ouviu vagamente a professora falar algo sobre um aluno novo. Ouviu a porta se abrir e os passos da pessoa que entrava na sala. Sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões quando sentiu a energia que fluía dessa pessoa.

Era uma esfera grande de energia, quase do tamanho da sua, o que por si só já era admirável, uma vez que ele era um dos mais fortes Demônios que existiam. Mas a intensidade do brilho da esfera e a cor, um misto de branco e amarelo era ainda mais surpreendente. Ele sentia a energia negativa pairando em volta dela, mas nada, absolutamente _nada_ dentro daquela alma.

Era uma alma limpa, sem nem mesmo uma sombra de maldade ou qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse gerar algo negativo.

Uma alma completamente _pura_.

Ele em seus 500 anos de vida, quase 200 de vida terrena, jamais havia sentido uma energia assim.

Mesmo os vários anjos que encontrara, todos haviam uma mísera parte negra dentro deles, uma vez que somente os soldados desciam à Terra.

Aquela alma não se deixava influenciar por _cinco poderosos_ Demônios como ainda consegui exalar uma aura que inibia a deles.

A energia que fluía de modo completamente natural da nova esfera equilibrava as forças na sala, tornando aquele lugar um verdadeiro campo neutro, algo que há anos o Demônio não sentia.

Sentiu também as respostas automáticas das almas dos descendentes e do anjo, aumentando o próprio brilho e força, diante daquela nova energia.

Conseguia sentir também a influência que ela estava causando nos humanos, diminuindo as energias que eles estavam instigando desde o ano passado.

O rosado abriu os olhos, ainda atordoado diante da influência que aquela alma estava impondo dentro daquela sala.

Viu Erza coma testa franzia, os olhos fixos na frente da sala; Gray com uma expressão de incredulidade; Gajeel com a sobrancelha arqueada, como se duvidasse de algo; e Lisanna exalando inveja por todos os seus poros. Eles não podiam ver as almas como ele, mas era impossível não sentir nada diante da força que aquele ser exalava.

Sentia o sorriso de esperança dos descendentes à frente da sala, enquanto movia os olhos para encarar aquela pessoa cuja simples presença abalara a supremacia deles.

Natsu encarava uma garota loira.

A saia azul do colégio nunca lhe pareceu tão atraente em uma garota; mesmo que seu comprimento estava completamente normal, de acordo com as regras escolares, os quadris largos cobertos pela mesma, e as pregas chegavam à metade das coxas brancas. Usava também a clássica meia branca abaixo do joelho e o sapato preto delicado nos pés pequenos.

A cintura fina e curvilínea não se escondia sobre a camisa e a jaqueta, mas aonde os olhos negros do garoto se demoraram foi no busto extremamente avantajado da garota, que forçava a camisa como se ela tivesse tido dificuldade para fechas os botões da mesma.

O pescoço alvo parecia implorar por marcas sobre o local, e ele estava imerso em pensamentos nada puros quando moveu os olhos para o rosto dela.

O cabelo loiro tinha um tom dourado e caía como ouro líquido sobre os ombros delicados, não passando muito dos mesmos. Tinha um rabo no lado da cabeça, preso por uma fita azul.

Cada centímetro da pela exposta dela parecia sedosa, e no rosto não era diferente. Os lábios desenhados de tão perfeitos, com um tom natural avermelhado, despertando ainda mais o desejo no garoto demônio.

O nariz pequeno e levemente arrebitado combinava com as bochechas coradas de vergonha, ou talvez nervosismo.

Mas Natsu realmente se perdeu nos olhos dela.

Grandes, brilhantes, com a íris em um tom quente e acolhedor de castanho. Ela passava os olhos pela turma, observando quem seriam seus colegas nesse novo ano, se demorando mais no canto onde os cinco demônios estavam.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dele, um arrepio passou pela coluna do garoto, confirmando suas suspeitas, sabendo que ela era sua nova escolhida.

O demônio olhou firmemente dentro dos olhos castanhos que transbordavam inocência e pureza.

Ele teve que retesar todos os músculos quando sentiu seu instinto dracônico urrar dentro dele, lutando para resistir ao impulso de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

_Ele a queria._

O Dragão Demônio queria quela menina angelical em suas garras.

Ele queria sentir aquele corpo perfeitamente esculpido contra o seu, sem absolutamente nada entre eles. Queria ouvi-la gemer roucamente seu nome em seu ouvido, sentir as unhas dela arranharem suas costas, e com um sorriso malicioso pedir mais.

Queria apagar, destruir, arrasar, deletar, infectar aquela energia branca que a cercava e injetar a sua própria magia vermelha e negra dentro de sua alma. Queria ver o brilho dos sete pecados capitais dançando nos orbes chocolates e os lábios tingidos de sangue.

Não importava se ela era puramente humana, ou uma mestiça, nem mesmo se era um anjo da guarda, cupido, ou a versão feminina do Arcanjo Supremo.

-Sou Lucy Heartfilia, prazer em conhecê-los. -ela fez um simples mesura, para depois sorrir docemente, enviando ondas de energia positiva ao seu redor- Espero que possamos nos dar bem.

O Demônio queria a loira no _Inferno_ com ele.

* * *

Yo minna!

Sei que demorei, mas well, aí está :3 Vou deixar os próximos capítulos mais encaminhados, prometo!

Espero que tenham gostado ^-^

Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail não me pertence. Agradecemos ao Mashima-sensei por essa maravilha 3

* * *

Capítulo II – Primeiras Impressões

A professora mandou Lucy se sentar na frente de ruma ruiva chamada Erza Scarlet, e a mesma andou até seu novo lugar, sentindo a concentração de energia negativa à sua volta aumentar drasticamente, enviando um arrepio de alerta por seu corpo.

A loira sentia os olhares de todos em si enquanto se sentava, mas não tirou o sorriso doce dos lábios, mantendo-o até mesmo para a albina sentada ao seu lado cujos olhos faiscavam perigosamente.

Podia esconder seu nervosismo e até o medo que sentia, mas não conseguia impedis seu coração de bater rápido do jeito que estava. E ela tinha certeza que o motivo disso era um garoto de cabelos rosas sentado atrás da albina e ao lado da ruiva, ou seja, em sua diagonal esquerda, na direção oposta ao quadro negro.

No momento que seus olhos pousaram sobre o adolescente, uma onde de eletricidade correu por seu corpo, que se concentrou nas longas cicatrizes em suas costas e na marca sobre o coração.

Ela não sabia o que essas reações queriam dizer, e para piorar, seu instinto não lhe dizia nada sobre o rosado ser ou não confiável, mas ainda assim conseguia sentir a aura poderosa que ele exalava, como se tentasse anular a energia branca que saía da loira.

O corpo de Lucy se incomodava com toda essa energia que a cercava, mas ela não ia desistir. Sabia que tinha um Demônio em algum lugar à sua volta, mas não sabia dizer de qual lado fluía tanta energia negativa.

As aulas passaram rapiadamente, e durante estas, a loira olhava discretamente para os outros alunos que a cercava. Do seu lado esquerdo estava a garota de cabelos brancos, e do direito um moreno com vários piercings. Atrás dele estava outro garoto moreno, que constantemente lhe dirija os olhos negros brilhando de malícia. Cada vez que isso acontecia a loira sentia o sangue se concentrar em suas bochechas, o sentimento de vergonha se espalhando por seu corpo. Esse mesmo adolescente volta e meia tirava a camisa, e voltava a vesti-la quando a professora simplesmente falava seu nome. Lucy sabia que não queria ficar perto do Sr. Fullbuster, e sentia os olhos dele correndo por suas curvas; queria na verdade era ficar bem longe dele.

A ruiva sentada atrás dela, chamada Erza Scarlet, tinha uma expressão severa no rosto, como se desaprovasse algo, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os olhos duros como aço cravados em algum ponto das costas da loira. Isso fazia com que o sangue da nova aluna ficasse lotado de adrenalina, como se a qualquer momento ela teria que reagir rapidamente.

A albina ao seu lado exalava uma aura de energia negativa considerável, mas Lucy se surpreendera com o tipo de sentimentos enviados diretamente a ela. Inveja pura, além de ciúmes e uma bela parcela de ódio. Era incrível como essas ondas se intensificavam quando os olhos azuis observavam o garota de cabelos rosas sentado atrás de si e depois voltavam para a loira.

Isso provavelmente porque tal garoto não desviara os olhos negros de Lucy nem por um segundo.

Nem quando a professora chamou seu nome completo ( e a Anja descobriu que era_ Natsu Dragneel_) falando que ele deveria ler um texto.

-Não tô a fim.- respondeu o rosado, sem erguer os olhos para a tutora ou nem mesmo piscar e ela sabia que os olhos deles ainda estavam sobre si.

A loira sentiu outra onda de eletricidade correr sua coluna vertebral, para depois se concentrar apenas na marca em seu peito desta vez, quando a voz máscula e levemente rouca dele chegou a seus ouvidos. O tom dessa voz chamou a atenção da garota, que virou levemente o corpo para olhá-lo.

Natsu tinha os olhos pregados nela como a mesma imaginara, os braços cruzados fortemente sobre o peito largo, forçando os bíceps trabalhados, além de uma expressão dura no rosto.

A Anja conseguia identificar um traço de raiva nele, e seus olhos se encontraram brevemente antes dela desviar o olhar, o coração humano batendo de modo alucinado no peito, além das bochechas coradas e as mãos trêmulas, devido ás inúmeras sensação que passara a sentir um menos de um segundo.

No segundo que os orbes negros dele encontraram os castanhos dela, foi a vez de Lucy sentir o ar lhe fugir quando paredes maciças de energia negativa lhe cercaram e se comprimirem contra seu corpo, com tamanha força que chegou a ser fisicamente doloroso. Ela não conseguiu conter um ganido praticamente imperceptível, exceto para os os ouvidos ultrassensíveis do rosado, enquanto sentia a garota tentar expandir sua aura amarela e branca em volta de si. As paredes não mostraram qualquer sinal de recuarem, e o Demônio aumentou a pressão sobre a loira quando ela usou mais força em sua magia.

Ele soltou um pequeno sorriso torto satisfeito quando a loira se encolheu visivelmente, incomodada com aquilo ao mesmo tempo que desistia de derrubar as paredes e criando uma própria barreia branca e amarela, adotando uma postura defensiva.

Natsu nunca iria admitir para ninguém, mas se sentiu aliviado ao ver a aluna nova recuar diante de sua energia negra, sabendo que afinal seu poder não era tão grande e era possível subjugá-la pela força.

Os olhos dele correram rapidamente pelo corpo dela; notando mais uma vez as curvas, mas percebendo desta vez a altura dela, consideravelmente menor que a própria. Sendo pequena assim, ela também não deve ter muita força física, se demorando sobre as coxas que ficavam mais a mostra quando a loira estava sentada.

"_Mas você preferiria usar outras maneiras de dominá-la, não?"_ uma vozinha maliciosa soou na mente do rosado, que tencionava mais os músculos para conter o novo impulso lembrando a necessidade que ele sentia pela garota. Baixou as paredes em volta dela sem perceber, a concentração lhe fugindo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava limpar sua mente, a mesma cismando em imaginar inúmeras cenas dos dois juntos.

Lucy, em sua carteira, tentava regularizar sua respiração e seus batimentos cardíacos, e se acalmar a ponto de parar de tremer. Com tudo aquilo que sentia só de olhar para Natsu, fora praticamente impossível se concentrar a ponto de derrubar aquelas paredes horrível que surgiram repentinamente em volta de si.

Quando essas paredes sumiram do mesmo modo que apareceram, a loira expandiu sua energia, curiosa quando não sentiu mais nenhum resistência ao seu redor, exceto as auras escuras já conhecidas dos estudantes que a cercavam.

A Anja não sabia por quais motivos seus olhos buscaram imediatamente por Natsu, e pela primeira vez em horas, não o encontrou lhe encarando.

O adolescente tinha a mesma posição de antes, os braços cruzados, mas pareciam ainda mais tensos, os músculos fortes mais delineados, os nós dos dedos brancos de força. Os músculos do pescoço e maxilar dele estavam travados, os olhos fechados com força, as sobrancelhas franzidas, formando uma pequena ruga na testa do garoto. Céus, até mesmo os lábios finos estavam apertados um contra o outro.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar em um motivo do rosado estar assim, o sinal bateu e uma Levy ao mesmo tempo sorridente e tímida veio ao seu encontro. Lucy sentiu a alma da azulada, sorrindo abertamente, dando-lhe a confiança para ficar naquela área densa de energia negativa. Voltou a exalar sua própria energia energia, englobando a esfera da amiga agora ao seu lado, protegendo-a das sensações ruins causadas pelas auras negras à sua volta.

-Lu-chan, quer passar o intervalo comigo e com meus amigos?- a pequena perguntou, sentindo-se mais tranquila por não estar sozinha no meio daquelas pessoas.- Acho que vai se dar bem com eles.

A loira abriu ainda mais o sorriso, fingindo não se incomodar com os alunos à sua volta que em silêncio ouviam a conversa das duas.

-Se eles forem como você, tenho certeza que sim, Levy-chan.- a garota se lembrava das auras dos colegas da azulada e sabia que eram confiáveis. -Não vai ter nenhum problema?

Levy riu levemente, o som delicado enchendo a sala praticamente vazia.

-Impossível não te querer por perto Lu-chan.

-x-

Assim que a a loira e a azulada saíram da sala, Natsu consegui finalmente relaxar os músculos tensos desde o instante que a primeira entrara na sala.

-O que, exatamente, foi isso?- a voz de Erza ecoou pela sala, a expressão fechada- Essa garota realmente conseguiu deixar o ambiente tão neutro ou foi impressão minha, Natsu?

O rosado suspirou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo, inquieto.

-Não faço ideia, mas que ela é gostosa, aaaah, se é.- Gray retrucou, os olhos ainda brilhando de malícia ao se lembrar as curvas da loira.

-Eu nunca tinha sentido o ar tão leve desde que chegamos aqui.- Gajeel resmungou, massageando as têmporas.

-Ela é um descendente, Nat-kun?- a albina havia se levantado e já estava sentada com as pernas abertas na coxa direita do Dragão, passando as mãos pelo pescoço e ombros dele.

-Talvez.- respondeu o garoto, não esboçando reação nenhuma com Lisanna esfregando sua calcinha contra o tecido de sua calça.- Não sei o que é, mas tem uma aura com tom amarelado. Talvez apenas uma humana sortuda.

-Mas ela não se intimidou com nós cinco, que tipo de humana ela é?- a garota resmungou, irritada pela atenção que o rosado estava dando a loira; para depois morder sensualmente o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto suas mãos continuavam a passear pelo corpo musculoso de Natsu.

-Lisanna, pare com isso, não somos obrigados a ver vocês dois trepando desse jeito.- reclamou a ruiva como sempre fazia, para depois Gajeel bufar em concordância e Gray desviar os olhos, incomodado.

-Aaaaawn, mas o Nat-ku gosta quando eu faço isso, não é?- ela respondeu, dirigindo suas mãos mais para baixo, sobre o fecho da calça dele; quando as duas mãos grandes do mesmo seguraram as dela, algo definitivamente incomum.

Natsu sempre "brincava" com a albina e gostava disso. A Demônia o atraía e não media esforços para agradá-lo. Ele, obviamente, não reclamava e se aproveitava, apenas controlava a mesma para não incomodar os outros.

Mas hoje não sentira nenhuma tipo de prazer com os toques dela, que sempre foram provocações suficientes para ele puxá-la para um armário ou banheiro no intervalo das aulas.

-Pare Lisanna.- a voz dele soou exatamente como o que era: uma ordem.- Não quero que faça isso novamente e nem que me chame com esse apelido ridículo.

Os olhos negros encaram os azuis seriamente, não deixando dúvidas da vontade do líder.

A albina trincou os dentes, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas de raiva enquanto se levantava e arrumada a saia excessivamente curta; dando as costas para os outros Demônios, batendo a porta da sala ao sair.

Natsu suspirou novamente, enquanto os olhos dos outros estavam em cima dele.

-Ela realmente não é um descendente, cabeça de fósforo?- Gray perguntou tirando as calças sem perceber ou tirar o sorriso maldoso do rosto, ignorando a cena que a Strauss fizera.

-Provavelmente não, rainha do gelo.- o rosado respondeu, nem se dando o trabalho de começar uma briga, os pensamentos ainda na loira.

-Gray, suas roupas. - a única garota da sala falou, enquanto o moreno se surpreendia e começava a recolocar as peças, resmungando sobre quando isso acontecera. - E venha comigo, quer comer algo.

-Porque eu?- ele emburrou, fazendo um biquinho, que logo sumiu diante do olhar assassino da Demônia Vermelha. - AYE!

Logo restaram apenas Natsu e Gajeel na sala, o barulho das outras salas no intervalo soando baixo.

-Cansou do seu brinquedinho branco, foi?- o moreno perguntou, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.- E eu pensando que ela podia ser sua companheira.- ele riu pelo nariz, debochado.

Natsu não respondeu, mas uma parte de sua mente se perguntava a mesma coisa. A albina realmente o atraía e não precisava muito para deixá-lo com vontade de usufruir das curvas que ela tinha. Uma vozinha lhe lembrou o motivo crucial de suas dúvidas. Ele não era, de modo algum, possessivo com a garota. Sempre a via com os outros demônios, mas nunca se incomodava.

Sendo filho de um Dragão, o rosado herdara, além da força e da quantidade imensa de energia, as características de acasalamento de seu pai. Isso significa que existe a parceira perfeita para ele, em algum lugar do mundo lá fora, e quando ele a encontrasse, só poderia ter relações com ela, e a marcaria com seu sangue.

No fundo, ele esperava nunca encontrar tal parceira prefeita. A ideia de ter apenas uma mulher não lhe animava em nada, e digamos que o Dragão gostava de ser solteiro. Era um dos mais poderosos Demônios existentes, e isso fazia com que ele tivesse praticamente um harém no Inferno. Havia fila de Demônios e descendentes que queria participar da sua vida luxuriosa. Ele normalmente revezava, ás vezes, trazendo várias para seu quarto, ou apenas uma e passava dias com ela. Outra característica era que ele havia 'pseudo parceiras' sendo um Dragão macho solteiro, ou seja, de tempos em tempos aparecia uma mulher que o encantava e ele tinha mais relações com elas do que com as outras, mas sem a ideia de exclusividade. Tal cargo era, momentaneamente, ocupado por Lisanna.

O sinal bateu novamente a sala voltou a se encher.

Quando a loira apareceu na porta, Gajeel notou o rosado travar os músculos novamente, impedindo a si mesmo de ir direção da garota.

Agora o moreno entendia porque Natsu dispensara Lisanna.

O cargo havia sido ocupado por outra pessoa.

-x-

Durante o recreio, Lucy seguia Levy pelo colégio, conhecendo os amigos da mesma, aliviada pelas almas claras deles.

O garoto de cabelos azuis lhe lançou um olhar cúmplice, como se soubesse que ela estava incomodada por estar sentada no meio daquelas cinco pessoas. Ela sorriu abertamente para Jellal, sentindo a aura azul escuro dele brilhar mais com a sua presença.

"Você vai agir como catalisador Lucy."

Eram as palavras de Gabriel na carta que recebera.

A loira também conheceu Laki e Loki, ambos de salas diferentes.

A garota tinha cabelos longos roxos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e olhos castanhos escuros, com um tom de mel no meio. Um sorriso doce e uma personalidade calma e culta, com a aura em um incrivelmente predominante marrom.

Lucy chegou a ficar momentaneamente preocupada, uma vez que tons escuros não tendem a ser um bom indício. Mas logo relaxou ao notar que o marrom de Laki era um marrom acolhedor, forte. _Como um tronco de uma grande árvore_ pensou a loira, sorrindo para a garota, recebendo um sorriso tranquilo em troca.

Já o garoto era alto, relativamente musculoso, os cabelos ruivos bagunçados como uma juba e olhos amendoados escondidos por óculos de lentes azuis. Era claramente popular, principalmente com as meninas. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu a aura forte dele, que imediatamente lhe lembrou Gabriel, a mesma força guerreira emanando dos dois. Uma confiança pura nasceu na loira, sabendo que poderia entregar sua vida ao garoto de aura alaranjada que não teria problema.

Enquanto a Anja sorria docemente, o ruivo piscou confuso com o que sentia, os olhos ainda presos nos castanhos da mesma.

A vontade de abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar era grande.

Loki sorriu seu melhor sorriso galanteador, definitivamente determinado a manter a loira o mais próximo de si possível.

Lucy riu internamente, pensando se ele realmente achava que ela ia cair no papo dele. Mas ele era confiável, e ela ficou aliviada de encontrar um soldado de peito aberto na escola.

Jellal também era um anjo, mas não exalava isso como Loki.

Eles ainda sorriam um para o outro, quando o moreno que sentava perto da loira passou pelo ruivo, batendo seu ombro contra o dele.

-Olha por onde anda, _loser_.- Gray resmungou, os olhos negros não se intimidando com o olhar mortal que o outro lhe mandava.

Loki e Gray tinham os olhos presos um o outro, o ar ficando tenso com suas energias tão diferentes entrando em choque.

A Anja olhou preocupada de um para o outro, sentindo o quão perto ambos estavam de brigarem. Rapidamente se levantou, ficando entro os dois garotos altos. Colocou uma mão no peito de Loki, suas energias se misturando facilmente, empurrando o mesmo levemente para trás, sorrindo da melhor maneira que podia para o moreno.

-Olá! Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados. Eu sou Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia.

Os dois garotos desviaram os olhos para a loira, meio incrédulos com a intromissão. Gray ergueu a sobrancelha com o ato da mesma, ainda mais do jeito que ele a olhava na sala, sabendo que ela havia notado.

-Gray Fullbuster.- respondeu, apertando a mão estendida dela, o choque das energias amarela e branca com a negra e azul somente visível aos olhos da Anja.

Ela ainda sorria, determinada a não se deixar intimidar pelo moreno.

-Espero que possamos ser amigos.

O garoto sorriu, não conseguindo resistir à tentação de brincar com aquela beldade.

Mesmo notando o olhar de Natsu sobre ela a aula inteira e o jeito que Loki agia perto dela,; ele puxou a mão dela contra seu rosto e beijo demoradamente a pele alva da garota.

-Podemos ser até mais do que isso se você quiser, Lucy. - ronronou o moreno, vendo-a corar com seu ato e com o tom sedutor em sua voz.

Loki o olhava incrédulo e com certa raiva, e Gray pode sentir os olhos de todos os descentes e anjos da mesa sobre si, enquanto soltava a mão da garota, rindo presunçoso com as reações que causara.

Lucy ainda senti a mão gelada pelo toque do moreno, a pele formigando levemente onde os lábios deles estiveram. Se assustara com a ação dele e seu coração batia apressado por causa disso.

-Mas só se você quiser.- ele repetiu, o sorriso malicioso ainda nos lábios, conforme coloca as mãos nos bolsos. Piscou para a loira, vendo-a desviar o olhar, envergonhada e riu internamente com as reações dela.

"Eu realmente não ia me incomodar de brincar com você, Lucy" pensou, dando as costas para o grupo, ainda sorrindo.

-x-

Lucy ria junto com Levy enquanto entrava na sala, seus olhos automaticamente indo para o fundo da mesma. Buscara o rapaz de cabelos rosas durante todo o intervalo e deu um leve suspiro, aliviada quando o viu em sua carteira.

Não sabia porque, mas sentia que devia ficar próxima do garoto. Só não tinha ideia de como fazer isso.

Enquanto andava para sua carteira, a garota albina passou do seu lado, batendo rudemente em seu ombro antes de se sentar na frente de Natsu, lhe lançando um olhar mortal. A loira só pode responder com um atônito, sem saber exatamente da onde viera aquilo.

Ainda confusa com a ação de Lisanna, Lucy se sentou, não notando os olhos negros que a seguiam e se estreitaram quando foi empurrada pela outra garota.

Natsu tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas com o que a Demônia fizera, mas algo a mais chamou sua atenção.

O nariz sensível do Dragão já conhecia o cheiro doce que a loira exalava, e gostava especialmente dele, uma mistura de sakuras, baunilha e mel. E pensar que até o cheiro dela o atraía, raios.

O aroma de Lucy continuava o mesmo, e ele ainda podia identificar os outros, de pessoas que estiveram perto dela, como a pequena de cabelos azuis e o anjo ruivo da outra sala.

Mas um cheiro fraco e bem conhecido para Natsu chamou sua atenção, sabendo que a mistura de hortelã, menta e água pertencia somente à Gray.

Viu o mesmo entrar na sala, sorrindo e piscando malicioso para a loira, que tanto estava em seus pensamentos. Não conseguiu não ficar irritado com o amigo pelas ações, tampouco por sentir o cheiro dele sob a pela dela.

Mas a reação dela também o surpreendeu e aumento a fogueira de ira dentro de si.

Lucy corou e desviou os olhos, claramente envergonhada com o olhar desejoso que o moreno lhe dirigia.

Natsu reprimiu um rosnado irritado, o Dragão dentro de si não gostando nada da probabilidade da loira ter um contato maior com o outro Demônios, até que um filete fino de fumaça saiu de suas narinas, o fogo ameaçando sair de dentro de si.

Abriu o estojo bruscamente, mexendo no seu material pela primeira vez desde o início das aulas, pegando sua borracha e tacando-a na cabeça de Gray, sem que a professora ou nenhum humano percebesse.

O mesmo lhe olhou irritado, com a mão onde o objeta o atingira, se surpreendendo ao não ver o rosado com os olhos colados em Lucy.

"_O que foi, cabeça de fogo?" _o moreno lhe perguntou seu palavras, apenas com os olhos.

"Você sabe exatamente o que, rainha do gelo." os olhos de Natsu brilhavam com a raiva que sentia. Eles foram uma vez na direção da loira e depois voltaram para o Demônio.

"Mas eu não fiz nada com ela" Gray estava confuso com a agressividade excessiva do rosado.

"Não chegue perto dela." Natsu chiou, os olhos mais perigosos frisando a frase muda.

"Ela é só um brinquedo, como Lisanna era pra você geez...Relaxe rosinha"

Natsu voltou os olhos para a loira quando Gray olhou para a frente, quebrando o contato visual e encerrando a conversa.

Ele inspirou fundo, tentando entender o que sentia.

Seria a garota sua substituta para a albina?

Afinal Lisanna não lhe atraía mais como antes, enquanto seu corpo praticamente chamava pela loira.

E pensar que a conhecia à apenas algumas horas.

-x-

As últimas aulas passaram, e agora seriam as aulas extras, e cada aluno escolhia de qual participaria e qual o melhor horário para fazê-las.

Lucy e Levy estavam no meio do corredor apinhado de gente, tentando sair daquele aglomerado.

Aos poucos foram se espremendo contra a maré de gente, até saírem do prédio, sorrindo bobamente. Encontraram Loki do lado de fora, e o mesmo sorriu abertamente para a loira.

-Que aula você tem agora, Lu-chan?

-Literatura e você, Levy-chan?

-Química, droga! A minha aula de literatura é só amanhã.- a azulada fez um beicinho, emburrada.- Queria ficar com você.

A loira sorriu e a puxou pelos ombros de encontro ao seu peito, abraçando-a. Não havia como resistir, Levy era simplesmente fofa demais.

-Aaawn, não se preocupe, vamos ter o ano todo para passar juntas.- sorriu, sentindo suas auras se misturarem, completamente compatíveis.

-Posso te levar até a sala de literatura, a minha sala de culinária e no mesmo bloco que a sua.- Loki se ofereceu, sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia o coração da loira se acalmar, se sentindo segura com o ruivo por perto.

-Tudo bem.

-Obrigada por cuidar da Lucy, Loki!- a azulada sorriu- Eu tenho que ir gente, o laboratório é do outro lado do colégio, beijos!- ela se virou e saiu correndo, acenando por cima do ombro para os amigos.

-O laboratório deve ser longe pra ela correr desse jeito.- a Anja riu, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

-Realmente é do outro lado do campus, depois das quadras e piscinas.- Loki sorriu docemente para ela, dando um pequeno passo em sua direção.- Então como está sendo seu primeiro dia de aula?

Eles começaram a andar lentamente, andando sozinhos no corredor do bloco C.

-Ah, você sabe como são os primeiros dias.- sorriu levemente, tentando pensar em algo diferente do que um certo garoto de sua sala.

-Teve uma primeira impressão muito ruim do colégio?- o ruivo falou em um tom mais sério, olhando as reações da garota ao seu lado, buscando algo que pudesse lhe dizer quem ela era.

Lucy mordeu o lábio, pensativa.

-Definitivamente é diferente do que eu pensava.- ela respondeu rapidamente- E tem umas pessoas...ãh...Difíceis de lidar, creio eu, mas fico feliz que conheci a Levy-chan e todos vocês.- a Anja sorriu sincera para depois ver a desconfiança no olhar de Loki.

-Acha que existe esperança para esse colégio?- a loira arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Será que o ruivo tinha descoberto seu segredo, logo no primeiro dia?Um pequeno medo brotou em seu peito, e olhou para o garoto alto ao seu lado, podendo ver sua aura alaranjada intensa em sua volta. Loki não a faria mal, tendo aquela alma. Era o que pensava enquanto escondia o medo e olhou determinada para o ruivo.

-_Sempre_ há esperanças, Loki.- sua voz soou tão decidida como quando convencera Gabriel sobre sua missão. _"É o que eu estou fazendo aqui"_ completou mentalmente. Sabia que Loki era um dos anjos que haviam na escola, mas ela não estava autorizada a lhe contar que ela também era um ser celestial.

-Acho que você fala isso porque é nova por aqui.- o ruivo sussurrou e depois suspirou, cansado- A situação aqui não é tão perfeitinha como aparenta.

Ela sorriu docemente e colocou uma mão no ombro alto dele.

-Eu posso imaginar, acredite. Mas não se esqueça – Lucy piscou, meio divertida para ele -Enquanto existir 1% de chance, vamos ter 99% de fé.

Loki a olhou, assombrado.

Essa frase. Ele já ouvira essa frase, em algum lugar no Céu.

Seria possível que a loira realmente fosse como ele?

-Agora vamos logo que eu tô ficando com dor nas costas.- ela riu e se virou, andando novamente.

O ruivo piscou, confuso, mas logo sorriu e correu para o lado dela, a mão sobre o ombro da loira, virando-a para si.

-Deixe-me ajudá-la, Lucy-chan.- sussurrou se aproximando dela.

A Anja piscou com o ato repentino dele e paralisou. Loki se aproximou ainda mais, e a garota observou suas energias se fundindo.

Sentiu o peso no ombro diminuir quando a mão dele levantou a mochila dali e olhou para cima.

Os olhos amendoados dele estavam nos chocolates del, o rosto bonito se aproximou mais ainda, ficando a centímetros do seu.

-Ora, ora, você é realmente rápido. - uma voz grossa saiu de trás deles e os dois se viraram para encaram um adolescente e seu sorriso malicioso.- Já está com a carne nova do colégio Loki, acho que isso é um recorde.

O ruivo devolveu a mochila da loira no ombro dela, se afastou e encarou o rosado com raiva.

Lucy se virou na direção da voz, e se deparou com um Natsu malicioso, mas um brilho diferente nos olhos negros.

"Lindo" a mente da loira resumiu, ao ver o adolescente alto e forte, com uma mão no bolso da calça e a outra sobre a alça da mochila preta, pendurada no ombro direito. A camisa parecia meio amassada e estava fora da calça, a gravata solta sob o pescoço, o cabelo naturalmente bagunçado.

A Anja corou com o pensamento de achar o rosado atraente e desviou o olhar.

-Não fale assim com ela, Dragneel.- Loki rosnou, os ombros largos tensos.

O outro sorriu, debochado.

-Porque, ela não é a sua nova comida por uma semana?- os olhos negros voltaram para a loira, que apenas olhava para o lado, calada.

-Se olhe no espelho antes de falar algo de mim, bastardo. Já deve ter dormido com mais da metade do colégio. E eu nunca faria isso com Lucy.- o ruivo soltou, irritado, e colocou uma mão no ombro da loira em questão. -Por favor, ignore o verme ali. Podemos continuar?

A garota observou o sorriso foçado de Loki, e acenou levemente com a cabeça.

Milésimos de segundos depois, ela sentiu uma aura poderosa vir de encontro a sua. Tal aura era um equilíbrio entre preto e vermelho e ela soube imediatamente quem era.

Se virou rapidamente para trás, vendo o rosado a menos de dois metros de si e de Loki, os olhos brilhando perigosamente na direção do ruivo. Ele cruzara o corredor inteiro em um piscar de olhos?

-Pode ir pra sua aula de cozinha, ruivo. Eu levo a loirinha pra nossa sala de literatura.

Tanto Lucy quando Loki se surpreenderam com isso, e talvez mais ainda pelo tom sério de Natsu, sem a tão costumeira malícia.

-Como se eu fosse te deixar sozinho com el-

A Anja encostou no braço dele, suavemente, fazendo-o parar de falar e encará-la

-...Lucy?

-Pode ir Loki, ou vai se atrasar e eu não quero isso.- o sorriso doce dela o acalmou, mas ainda tinha uma expressão meio incrédula no rosto

-Mas-

-Eu quero conhecer os outros alunos e fazer amizade.- ela se virou para o Demônio que não deixara transparecer a própria surpresa. Achara que a loira iria se esconder atrás do Anjo, querendo estar o mais distante possível de si.- Acha que posso conseguir, Dragneel-san?

Lucy também não mostrou o medo que sentia. Mas estava determinada. Viera ali por uma razão, e certamente o garoto de cabelos rosas tinha algo a ver ela. Tinha que ficar mais perto dele.

Sem falar na própria vontade de fazer isso.

-Provavelmente, loirinha.- Natsu respondeu, um sorriso meio malicioso meio desafiador no canto dos lábios finos. Queria ficar perto ela pra ver como ela reagiria sozinha à sua aura negativa. Talvez fosse de fato um ser celeste e ele precisava saber o mais rápido possível para montar suas estratégias de conquista do colégio.

-Mas- os olhos de Loki a encaravam, preocupados. Definitivamente não queria deixar aquela garota tão inocente com _aquele_ Demônio.

-Vá. - ela sorriu novamente, e o mesmo brilho determinado cruzou os olhos castanhos rapidamente.

-Encoste um dedo nela e eu te mato, Dragneel.- o ruivo rosnou, passando a mão nos cabelos enquanto subia as escadas, olhando uma última vez para trás antes de sumir da vista dos dois.

Os olhos de Natsu se fixaram em Lucy assim que o Anjo subiu as escadas, e deu dois passos para ficar na frente dela.

Suas auras tão diferentes causaram reações em ambos quando a distância entre eles diminuiu. A pele de Lucy se arrepiou e o coração de Natsu bateu mais rápido.

Esperavam sentir repulsa pela diferença essencial um do outro, mas isso não aconteceu.

"_Esse sentimento...Parece...Parece que...Eu estou em casa"_ a Anja pensou, notando como suas auras de misturavam, se encaixava, se anulavam, e se fundiam de uma maneira que ela nunca havia visto acontecer com ninguém

Ele também conseguir ver, seu sexto sentido de Dragão lhe permitia. Deu um passo mais perto da loira, inconscientemente. Aquela sensação era tão boa que ele não se permitia parar de senti-la.

Lucy ergueu os olhos para o garoto, bem mais alto que ela; ainda atordoada com tantas sensações e pela terceira vez, os olhos negros e castanhos se encontraram.

A loira era como um ímã para o Demônio. Sentia uma vontade inexplicável de estar perto dela e um desejo igualmente incrível pelo corpo curvilíneo da mesma. Mas aqueles olhos era piores, mil vezes piores.

O tom de castanho era único e atraíam Natsu como um buraco negro. E tudo ainda ficava pior porque ele _queria_ se perder ali. Mergulhar e nunca mais sair.

"_Poderia ficar assim para sempre"_ foi uma das únicas coias coerentes que o cérebro dele conseguiu pensar, para depois se desligar completamente do mundo à sua e ter os olhos dela como novo farol.

Lucy, por sua vez, conseguia sentir aquele ar intimidador másculo que ele exalava, mas quando olhou dentro dos orbes negros do adolescente, esquecendo da aura perigosa que estava à sua frente e se mesclava com a sua, ela notou algo.

A cor negra escondia algo.

A Anja conseguia sentir isso. E, sabendo o modo como ele agia, era algo que nem o rosado sabia que existia.

Conforme ela se perdia nas finas fendas negras, observou algo mudar alo. Tanto nos sentimentos que estavam ali expressos como no próprio tom da íris dele.

O ar fugiu de sus pulmões de uma maneira completamente diferente das outras vezes que ele já havia feito apenas hoje. Uma expressão nunca vista antes nos traços do Demônio veio à tona, os olhos se tornando verde-musgo conforme o brilho da malícia e maldade sumia.

Sem perceber, Lucy deu um passo minúsculo da direção dele, completamente fascinada por aqueles novos olhos verdes que surgiram diante de si.

O movimento dela fez o Demônio acordar do transe em que estava, e os olhos voltaram a ter o brilho malicioso, assim como o sorriso de canto.

-Pronta pra deixar o ruivo e vir diretamente para os meus braços, loirinha?

Lucy corou e desviou o olhar, levemente triste por vê-lo voltar a ter esse ar debochado. O tom daqueles olhos verde-musgo estava gravado em sua mente e seu coração parecia vazia quando eles foram substituídos pelos negros maldosos.

A loira queria ver os olhos de Natsu daquele jeito de novo. O mais rápido possível.

Sentiu o peso no ombro sumir repentinamente e moveu os olhos rapidamente para encontrar o rosado levantando sua mochila cheia de livros.

Ele não falou nada, mantendo o rosto ilegível enquanto ela tirava lentamente os braços das alças, para depois vê-lo colocar a bolsa sobre um ombro, a própria mochila sobre o outro.

-Obrigado.- a Anja sussurrou, sem saber direito como agir.

-Não me agradeça loirinha.- Natsu respondeu, o sorriso malicioso voltar nos lábios e se aproximar dela- Ou vou querer cobrar o favor mais tarde.- ele correu os olhos negros rapidamente pelo corpo dela, a fazendo entender o que queria dizer com isso.

A loira corou mais ainda e apenas desviou os lhos dos dele, depois de uma pequena guerra interna.

-Vamos logo antes que cheguemos atrasados.- ele falou, se virando e começando a andar pelo corredor ainda vazio. Queria na verdade era achar algo pra fazer ao invés de provocá-la e ver a loira corando graciosamente a menos de um metro de si. Seu auto-controle provavelmente não aguentaria muito tempo naquele joguinho.

-H-hai.- respondou e correu até ficar ao lado dele, mal se lembrando que a energia dele era tão negra. Eles andavam calma e silenciosamente, o rosado esperando alguma reação da loira quanto a sua energia. Não notando nada depois de alguns minutos caminhando, ele olhou para a garota ao seu lado.

As mãos delicadas da loira estavam entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, sem querer fazendo o busto parecer ainda maior do que já era.

O corpo do Demônio se aqueceu e ele tentou se controlar, movendo os olhos para o belo rosto dela, e se surpreendeu com a expressão dela.

Lucy sorria.

Os lábios avermelhados estavam curvados num sorriso tão doce, tão doce, que o coração dele falhou uma batida e pareceu derreter no peito.

-Porque está sorrindo?- ele perguntou, confuso.

A Anja voltou os olhos grandes para o garoto e corou levemente quando viu que ele a olhava curioso.

-Porque...Porque...Porque...- ela gaguejava, o cérebro procurando uma desculpa. Corava a cada segundo, percebendo que não ia conseguir achar uma mentira boa o suficiente. -Porque não tem ninguém nesses corredores?

Natsu ergueu a sobrancelha, vendo-a tentar fugir da pergunta.

-Todos preferem fazer o caminho pelo lado de fora.- a voz estava fria.-Se não quisesse responder, era só falar, loirinha.- ele resmungou, irritado, com os olhos duros, enquanto o coração voltava a endurecer.

-N-não é isso, Dragneel-san!- a loira se apressou em responder, não entendendo porque sentia esse desespero de vê-lo bravo consigo.-E-eu só...Só...- suspirou, decidindo falar a verdade, bem baixinho enquanto corava mais- Me sinto bem perto de você.

Os olhos negros se arregalaram com as palavras suaves da loira, o coração definitivamente derretido com um calor aconchegante no peito.

O silêncio seguiu por mais alguns passos, que ecoavam no corredor vazio.

Lucy ainda estava corada, torcendo as mãos nervosa. Teria falado demais? Não deveria ter falado aquilo, tinha quase certeza. Natsu tinha os olhos fixos à frente, sem realmente ver algo, com uma expressão que ela não conseguiu identificar.

-Dragneel-san, eu...

Os olhos dele se voltaram para a loira, um misto de curioso de negro e verde-musgo nas íris.

-Me desculpe. -abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada e corada- Não deveria ter me excedido tanto. Não quis deixá-lo irritado nem nada do tipo, mas não teria me sentido bem se tivesse mentido.

Um sorriso anormalmente triste chegou aos lábios do rosado.

-Não se desculpe por falar a coisa mais gentil que já me falaram em toda a minha existência.- ele suspirou, parando em frente a uma porta de mogno. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de tirar a mochila rosa de seu ombro e estendê-la para a dona, sentindo as bochechas estranhamente quentes. -Obrigada.

Lucy pegou sua mochila, meio surpresa com o que ele falara e com o modo que o garoto bad boy do colégio estava agindo agora.

Olhou em seus olhos e isso fez seu coração se encher de alegria e sorriu verdadeiramente para ele, se deliciando ao ver o tom verde nos orbes de Natsu.

-De nada.

Ele se virou, abrindo uma fresta na porta, para depois virar o rosto para ela uma última vez, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, combinando perfeitamente com os olhos agora verdes.

-Estranha.

* * *

Heey there!

Demorei né? Gomen :c

Vou pelo menos postar capítulo duplos pra vocês, isso se não me der a louca e postar todos os capítulos de uma vez XDDD Tempo livre tem que ser aproveitado, não?XDD

Qualquer erro, dúvida, crítica, elogio, reclamações, tédio, fome, frio, solidão, e ideias, por favor, comentem! :3  
Ja Ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** Fairy Tail não me pertence #chatiada.

* * *

Capítulo III – Primeiro Toque

Lucy cantarolava feliz enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para casa. Se equilibrava no meio frio de sua rua pacífica, os braços abertos e a mochila nas costas.

Tudo bem, duvidava que pudesse existir algum primeiro dia de aula mais estranho que o seu, mas ela não se incomodava.

"_Estranha."_

Sorriu bobamente ao lembro do rosado, seu sorriso e seus olhos momentaneamente verdes.

Ele ficava ainda mais lindo daquele jeito.

Suspirou, pensando em como o adolescente era bipolar.

Nunca poderia imaginar que aqueles olhos negros perigosos pudessem se transformar naqueles verdes encantadores.

Ela decididamente o havia pego de guarda baixo no corredor a caminho da aula de literatura. Os olhos dele a fuzilaram o dia todo, mas sentia que depois do que falara o garoto mudara algum pensamente em relação à si.

Talvez...

-Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

A voz de Levy a tirou de sua mente, e se virou para ver a garota correndo desajeitada com uma mochila amarela nos ombros, provavelmente tão pesada quando a sua própria.

-Levy-chan.- a loira sorriu, enquanto a McGarden arfava, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.

-Você está bem? Loki acabou de me falar que aquele monstro de levou até a sala de literatura. Ele te fez algo? Te machucou?- a pequena falava extremamente rápido e Lucy teve que se esforçar para entender o motivo da preocupação da amiga.

A Anja soltou um risinho e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro da outra, sorrindo docemente.

-Ele não fez nada, Levy-chan. Não precisa ficar tão preocupada.

O queixo da azulada caiu, surpresa.

-Como assim? Natsu Dragneel é um demônio Lu-chan, você não pode estar tão calma!

As palavras de Levy, colocadas daquela maneira, causaram um arrepio frio na espinha de Lucy.

-Eu não acho que ele poderia ser chamado assim.- ela sussurrou, abaixando a mão.

-Não poderia?-Levy ainda estava atônita.

-Ele não parece tão ruim quanto vocês falam...-a loira não conseguiu evitar um sorriso pequeno ao se lembrar dos olhos verdes e do sorriso quente de Natsu.

-Você é nova aqui, não sabe tudo o que ele já fe- Levy parou de falar, finalmente notando, com mais espanto ainda, a expressão boba da amiga- Não sabia que você gostava de bad boys.

Lucy corou levemente e olhou para o lado. Ops.

-Ainda mais depois de ver você e o Loki juntos.

Os olhos castanhos exalavam confusão.

-Eu e o Loki? Nãããããão. Nada a ver, Levy-chan. Sinto um carinho e uma confiança enorme por ele, mas...não. Ele simplesmente me acalma.- a loira deu de ombros depois da explicação.

A outra ainda olhava a Anja sem entender tudo o que ela falava.

-Você está me dizendo que prefere um selvagem, maníaco, malvado como o Dragneel do que um príncipe lindo, gentil e inteligente como o Loki?

Lucy corou e se virou, voltando a andar para casa, se equilibrando no meio-fio.

-Acho que sim.- respondeu por fim, o rosado ainda em sua mente.

Levy suspirou, encarando a amiga com certa decepção.

-Você é definitivamente estranha, Lu-chan.

A loira riu baixinho e se virou para a azulada, com seu maior sorriso nos lábios.

-Já me falaram isso.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Natsu não agraciou Fairy Tail High School com sua presença.

Tampouco os outros quatro Demônios de sua sala.

Foi estranho.

Nenhum aluno da sala deles se incomodou realmente com isso. A reação era exatamente oposta, na verdade.

Mentira.

Lucy se incomodou.

Ficou inquieta o dia todo, e cada vez que a porta da sala se abria, ela olhava, buscando a presença de alguém.

Ela sentia em seus ossos que algo havia acontecido.

Levy e Cana queriam estrangulá-la quando a loira confessou que estava _preocupada_ com os alunos que faltaram. Eles apenas traziam problemas, e parecia surreal que alguém ali estivesse incomodado com o fato de eles _não_ estarem presentes.

Mas não adiantou nada.

Era seu instinto de Anja, querendo ajudar e salvar qualquer um que estivesse ao seu redor.

Mesmo não sabendo que esses seres em especiais eram Demônios.

Loki e Jellal desconfiaram da atitude dela. Eram Anjos também, mas eram soldados. Guerreiros. Vinham para lutar, e não hesitavam se precisavam matar. Ela era uma doce Anja da Reconciliação, um dos mais puros e inocentes tipos de anjos, se podemos assim pensar.

O ruivo especialmente fez questão de não arredar o pé de seu lado durante todo o dia, e quando o mesmo acabou, Lucy se sentia estranhamente cansada.

Adormeceu assim que se deitou na cama, sem nem tirar o uniforme.

E, na manhã seguinte, Natsu estava sentado em seu devido lugar com os braços sobre a carteira e a cabeça apoiada ali.

Ele estava com sono. Com _muito_ sono.

Tivera tantas e tantas e tantas reuniões no Inferno as últimas horas que estava prestes a explodir.

É, o rosado ficava mau humorado quando estava com sono.

E um demônio mau humorado não é algo exatamente legal de se ter por perto.

Ele passara, o último dia contando e recontando e explicando tudo o que podia sobre um única pessoa.

Lucy Heartfillia.

Por um lado, ele entendia o alvoroço dos Demônios, afinal ela tinha quase tanta energia que ela, o que por si só já chamava a atenção.

Entretanto sabia que ela não era como Loki ou Jellal ou algum dos descendentes que ás vezes brigavam com eles.

Eram guerreiros, e suas auras mostravam isso, além de suas personalidades. Principalmente essa última.

Mas a loira não era assim.

Era forte, e chamava a atenção para si em qualquer ambiente que fosse por diversos motivos.

Mas, absolutamente, não era um guerreira.

Ela era calma, tranquila, e tímida. O Dragão ainda se lembrava do tom das bochechdas dela, que volta e meia se tornavam avermelhadas. Atenta, prestava atenção e anotava tudo nas aulas, e aparentemente gostava disso.

Era delicada e meiga, tento uma suavidade e sensualidade nos movimentos adorável. Simples e completamente feminina.

Anjas guerreiras eram algo raro de se ver. Demônias nem tanto, mas Anjas...Ela teriam que ter uma personalidade parecia com a Demônia das Armas, Erza Scarlet.

E, obviamente, Lucy não tinha isso.

Ele não contara para ninguém, tampouco, sobre o turbilhão de emoções que sentia ao vê-la, nem como se perdia nos grandes olhos castanhos.

Falara apenas do desejo carnal que sentia pelo corpo curvilíneo.

E perante os testemunhos descritivos de Erza, Gajeel, Lisanna e principalmente Gray, provavelmente todo Demônio gostaria de ter a loira em sua cama.

A parte mais difícil disso tudo fora esconder o que sentia. Demônios não estão acostumados a esconder o que sente, isso apenas multiplica tal sentimento em seus interiores e a explosão que vem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, é bem violenta. Dragões então, estavam muito mais sujeitos a isso.

Eles falavam tudo o que queriam, faziam tudo o que queria, e _tinham_ tudo o que queriam. Ponto final.

E Natsu escondeu uma quantidade memorável de irritação durante todo esse tempo. Ele mordeu a língua que chegou a sangrar quando Gray falava, o sorriso extremamente malicioso enquanto frisava o formato das curvas de Lucy para quem quisesse ouvir.

Tudo isso exigira muito do rosado.

O tempo no Inferno corre de maneira mais lenta do que na Terra, de modo de um dia lá equivalia a três dias terrenos.

Então não foram 24 horas que o Demônios ficara acordado.

Foram, no mínimo, 72 horas de falatório, perguntas, indagações, planos, depoimentos, estratégias, comentários mais que maliciosos. _Setenta e duas horas_ escondendo a raiva e domando o fogo dentro de si.

O sono era inevitável.

O mau humor, mais inevitável ainda.

Por isso os outros Demônios nem se atreviam a conversar com ele, sabendo de seu humor terrível.

Tudo o que ele queria agora era dormir.

Mas seu corpo reagiu sozinho ao sentir um perfume suave e doce entrar na sala, junto com a aura clara de Lucy.

Suspirou cansado quando seu coração pulou no peito, e todo o seu corpo se aquecer e o desejo de querer tocá-la lhe invadir.

E isso que ela havia chegado dois dias atrás, pensou ele, pesaroso.

O rosado forçou sua mente a pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a garota. Conseguiu por alguns segundos, e provavelmente conseguiria por mais tempo se a voz doce dela não chegasse ao seus ouvidos, vindo exatamente da sua frente.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, Dragneel-san.

Ela...

Ela...Estava falando com ele?

Ninguém _nunca_ falava com ele, a não ser que fosse para começar uma briga.

Espera.

Ela não só estava falando com ele, mas estava desejando-lhe _bom dia_?

A primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi: "Estranha" .Ele sabia que ela tinha no mínimo uma noção da aura que ele exalava, e mesmo assim vinha falar com ele?

"_Ela lhe disse que se sentia bem perto de você, se lembra?"_

"_**Não**" _Ele apertou os punhos, expulsando essa vozinha de sua mente e o sentimento estranho que brotava em seu peito.

Por ser um Demônio, ele não sabia o que era esperança e não tinha vontade de aprender a reconhecê-la.

-Dragneel-san?

Era ela de volta.

Natsu abriu os olhos e encarou a loira à sua frente.

Lucy.

A voz soara preocupada e quando a Anja olhou para seu rosto, percebeu as olheiras e o ar abatido dele. A expressão de preocupação no rosto dela ficara mais evidente.

-O que foi?- ele rosnou, irritado. Muito mais consigo mesmo e com suas reações estúpidas do que com a própria garota.

-V-você está bem?- a loira perguntou, hesitante.

Os olhos negros brilharam perigosamente, parecendo estranhamente vivos no rosto pálido do Demônio.

-Sim, eu estou maravilhosamente bem, loirinha.- a voz mais ácida do que a Anja jamais ouvira, a ironia recheando seus ouvidos.

Ele se ergueu, e ambos se lembraram da diferença de altura entre eles. Lucy olhou para cima, assustada com a reação explosiva do rosado, sem ter a mínima reação quando ele pegou sua mochila rudemente e passou nervoso pela garota, saindo da sala.

-_Muito_ obrigada, por sinal.- gritou ele, movendo a cabeça para olhá-la com o canto dos olhos, vendo os orbes castanhos ainda arregalados ficarem com um tom magoado antes de bater a porta da sala ao sair.

A loira ainda estava atônita, a sala em silêncio observando a cena, a única reação era o sorriso satisfeito de Lisanna.

-Ohayou minna!- a professora entrou na sala, e a Anja se sentou em seu lugar, tentando manter o rosto impassível.

-Ohayou.-respondeu junto com a turma, o tom de voz mais baixo denunciando a tristeza que sentia.

A mente dela procurava buscar uma resposta para tudo aquilo, mas não achou.

Por fim, constatou que havia se enganado quando conversara com Levy, dois dias atrás. Talvez ela tivesse mesmo razão, pelo menos um pouco.

Não havia como tirar aquele brilho negro e substituir pelo verde maravilhoso.

Natsu não deixaria.

-x-

O tempo nunca passara tão devagar, tanto para Lucy como para Natsu.

A loira tentou manter a mente concentrada nas explicações, matérias e em deixar a sala com um ar mais leve; mas foi inútil.

Seus pensamentos se dirigiam automaticamente para o acontecimento do início da manhã. Ela não conseguia esquecer o olhar irritado de Natsu, e via que ela própria era a causa dessa irritação.

Seu estômago se contraiu dolorosamente.

Tudo o que ela fizera fora estar preocupada com ele.

Ele faltara um dia no colégio e depois chegara com aquela cara.

A Anja até tentou se controlar, mas um instinto de proteção fortíssimo lhe invadiu e não conseguiu impedir sua boca de conversar -ou tentar- com o garoto de aura escura.

Lucy queria apenas...Apenas...Saber se ele estava bem.

Não precisava saber o que causara aquilo.

Só queria saber se Natsu estava bem.

Ela gemeu baixinho, incomodada com tudo o que sentia, escondendo o rosto nos braços apoiados sobre a carteira.

Os olhos verdes não saíam de sua mente.

Enquanto tentava convencer a si mesma que tais olhos eram irreais e que o rosado tinha olhos negros maliciosos, o mesmo garoto se jogara em sua cama, a irritação vazando pelos poros.

Natsu encarava o teto como se pudesse derretê-lo.

"_Você só precisa dormir."_ pensou consigo mesmo, deitando-se de lado na grande cama de lençóis negros, tentando manter a mente calma até cair no sono.

O tempo se arrastava enquanto o Dragão se revirava na cama, não conseguindo de maneira nenhuma dormir.

Depois de muita inquietação, ele finalmente caiu no sono.

E sonhou.

_Estava sentado de maneira relaxada em sua cama no Inferno._

_Usava uma calça preta, provavelmente o uniforme escolar, mas não estava com a camisa pra esconder os músculos do torno._

_Lucy logo se juntou a ele, usando a camisa que faltava em seu figurino, um sorriso calmo nos lábios. Se sentou com os joelhos dobrados atrás do rosado, completamente à vontade na presença dele._

_As mãos delicadas dela tocaram seus ombros largos, enquanto a loira se erguia um pouco para abraçá-lo, o rosto apoiado no topo da cabeça dele._

_Natsu moveu a mão para acariciar levemente os braços dela, que circundavam seu pescoço, uma expressão satisfeita no rosto._

_-Me mostra?-a voz soou doce enquanto a loira o abraçava mais forte, o busto avantajado se apertando contra os músculos das costas dele._

_O Demônio suspirou, contrariado._

_-Me mostra suas asas?- Lucy sussurrou e se afastou quando ele olhou para trás, vendo a garota linda que usava displicentemente sua camisa. Os olhos castanhos decididos e doces o olhando como se não precisasse de mais nada na vida._

_-Por favor, Natsu.- pediu novamente o nome dele soando perfeito no timbre da voz dela, quanto, passava um dedo por uma das longas cicatrizes em suas costas, uma prova de que suas asas estravam escondidas dentro da pele.- Por favor._

_O rosado fechou os olhos, vencido. Sentiu a pele esticar e se abrir, pequenas gotas de sangue escorrendo; conforme as asas saiam de onde estavam escondidas. Os músculos e tendões se flexionaram, para tirar a dormência natural que sofriam._

_A loira encarava o par de asas negras escamosas que brotaram das costas de Natsu. A membranaera avermelhada, formando um contraste bonito com os feixes negros, com pequenos espinhos nas extremidades dos membros._

_-São tão lindas..._

_Natsu sentiu o corpo reagir, ficando mais quente quando Lucy tocou sutilmente a base de suas asas._

_-Natsu Dragneel...-sussurrou, um olhar bobo de admiração nos orbes castanhos, enquanto movia as duas mãos para tocá-lo. Um rosnado baixo de prazer saiu da fundo da garganta do garoto, aproveitando o carinho sutil da loira- O Demônio Dragão...O mais poderoso...O braço direito de Lúcifer..._

_Uma pausa se seguiu, e Natsu continuava seu meio rosnado meio ronronar conforme os dedos delicados tocavam suas asas._

_Lucy suspirou antes de sussurrar baixo, para que somente ele ouvisse, mesmo o quarto estando vazio._

_-Mas antes de tudo...O **meu** Natsu..."_

Ele se sentou na cama, acordado. O coração batia apressadamente no peito, a respiração acelerada e suas cicatrizes nas costas coçavam de maneira incômoda.

Que. Diabos. De. Sonho. Foi. Esse.

Bufou, mais irritado ainda, se sentando e passando as mãos pelos fios rosas. Nem nos sonhos ela lhe deixava em paz!

Lucy Heartfillia.

Porque ela estava em sua mente novamente?

Melhor, porque ela _não saía_ de sua mente?

Porque ela falara com ele?

Porque tinha aquele tom de voz e expressão preocupados?

Porque ela causava tanto alvoroço dentro de si?

Porque não conseguia esquecer o tom ferido nos olhos castanhos quando gritou com ela?

Porque gritara com ela?

_Porque se importava com o que ela sentia?_

Natsu apertou as unhas contra o couro cabeludo, a mente fervilhando de tantas perguntas, o corpo ainda quente pelo sonho estranho que tivera.

Perguntas sem pé nem cabeça, uma vez que não entendia de onde elas nasciam nem as respostas parra as mesmas.

Estava terrivelmente frustrado.

Levantou-se, inquieto, tentando se acalmar. Não queria botar fogo no quarto sem querer. Foi até a janela, olhando o grande terreno de sua casa, um bosque ocupando a maior parte dele.

Deu meia-volta, e começou a andar decidido até o lugar que estava olhando agora.

O bosque sempre o acalmava.

Tirou a gravata assim que estava ao ar livre, fazendo uma pequena bola de fogo na mão, queimando o tecido para depois apenas jogar as cinzas fora.

Andava entre as árvores e arbustos, não se importando com as folhas que grudavam no tênis e na borda da calça social preta do uniforme.

Deixou sua mente vagar, como sempre acontecia quando estava ali. Uma calma rápida se instalou dentro de si, e logo uma garota loira voltou à sua mente.

Bem mais tranquilo que antes, o Demônio respirou fundo e se deixou levar pelos pensamentos, determinado a achar respostas.

Mas ainda assim nada fazia sentido.

Ele deve ter ficado horas vagando pelo bosque, raciocinando. Sua noção de tempo ainda estava bagunçada por conta do dia que passara no Inferno.

Sentou-se na base de uma árvore grande, as costas apoiadas no tronco grosso, conforme o cansaço físico começou a ganhar da vontade de achar as malditas respostas.

Natsu tinha a testa franzida, os olhos negros olhando o nada a sua frente.

_Porque?_

Ele sentia o desejo e a vontade natural de torturá-la, por ser um demônio. Adorava sentir as pessoas em suas mãos, a vida fluindo entre seus dedos.

E ele queria sentir a loira em suas mãos.

Para poder fazer o que quisesse com ela.

E não era só em questão da luxúria extrema que sentia.

Seus instintos lhe imploravam para ver o sangue dela saindo da pele alva.

Mas por outro lado, algo a impedia.

Seu estômago se apertava de maneira estranha ao imaginá-la ferida.

Isso também não fazia sentido para Natsu.

E agora, tinha esse sonho...

Porque ele sonhara que estava mostrando suas asas para a garota?

Suas asas eram apenas mais uma parte da herança genética de seu pai, e uma característica importante para identificá-lo, mas só. Ah, e sim, também eram muito úteis em batalhas.

Mas apenas isso.

Nunca ninguém as tocara daquele jeito.

Ninguém nunca as _elogiara_.

E porque diabos ele estava se importando com aquilo!

Era apenas um sonho, não queria dizer nada, absolutamente nada!

Um barulho de alguém andando no bosque fez o rosado voltar a realidade, querendo se bater por ficar divagando tanto assim.

Ficou de pé rapidamente, o corpo tenso, apurando os ouvidos.

Silêncio.

Farejou o ar, não sentindo nenhum odor diferente, pensando se foi apenas sua imaginação.

Outro barulho o fez ter certeza de que não estava sozinho.

O vento mudou de direção e um perfume doce chegou até o Demônio.

Cerejeiras, baunilha e mel.

Só havia uma pessoa que tinha um perfume assim.

-Ai!- a mesma voz com que ele sonhara pouco tempo atrás veio de um lugar próximo a si. - Isso, Lucy, ótima ideia querer pegar uma atalho por esse bosque abandonado para chegar antes em casa. Ninguém se incomoda de ficar suja, sangrando, machucada e perdida num lugar desses. Nãããão, ninguém.

Natsu piscou, momentaneamente confuso pelo tom de voz irritado dela. Ele ainda estava parado, apenas ouvindo a loira resmungar consigo mesma.

Um suspiro alto e galhos se quebrando o fizeram olhar para a direita, vendo Lucy abrindo caminho até a pequena clareira em que ele estava, passando pelos arbustos espinhosos.

Ela ainda não o havia visto, mas os olhos negros logo esquadrinharam o corpo dela. A camisa branca estava amarrotada, a saia estava começando a desfiar devido aos fios puxados provavelmente pelos espinhos, os sapatos e as meias estavam sujos e ela mancava.

Um aperto forte no estômago de Natsu surgiu quando viu pequenas gotículas de sangue nas pernas e nas mãos, os arranhões finos sendo a causa.

Lucy se virou, desprendendo as roupas dos espinhos antes de enxergar Natsu, parado de pé, encarando-a.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela congelou, não sabendo como agir ou o que falar. Não esperava encontrar o garoto tão cedo depois do que ele falara no colégio, e muito menos esperava encontrá-lo aqui.

Os olhos do Dragão brilharam perigosamente quando notou que estavam sozinhos no quintal enorme de sua casa.

O desejo voltou a borbulhar dentro de si e seu baixo ventre se contraiu.

-Está perdida, loirinha?- a voz maliciosa junto com o sorriso torto a fizeram corar e olhar para o lado, envergonhada.

-E-eu só estava pegando um atalho.-murmurou nervosa, não notando que ele andara alguns passos na sua direção.

-Não sabia que podia passar pelo meu quintal sem eu saber.- ele continuou falando, os olhos brilhando. Não tinha certeza se ia conseguir se controlar. Não estava com muita vontade de fazer isso, na verdade. Queria ficar mais perto dela.

-Isso daqui é o seu quintal?- os olhos chocolates se arregalaram de volta e ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

-Meu pai gostava de árvores.- Natsu deu de ombros, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça, inquieto.

-Ah...-Sinto muito não sabia.- ela se curvou levemente, corando pelo olhar que ele lhe dava.- E-eu vou indo, até mais.

Lucy se virou e continuou a andar, querendo sair dali antes que não se aguentasse e perguntasse o que acontecera naquela manhã.

-Eu te ouvi falando que estava perdida. Já descobriu para qual lado é sua casa?- o rosado perguntou debochado, cruzando os braços, fazendo-a olhar brevemente para seus músculos destacados.

-N-não.- o sangue enchia as bochechas da loira, deixando-a vermelha- P-pode me dizer para onde é a Rua das Flores, por favor?

Natsu abriu o sorriso torto e começou a andar lentamente até a garota, enquanto a mesma dava passinhos para trás, até se encontrar com as costas coladas ao tronco de uma árvore grande.

Lucy pulou de susto quando o garoto apoiou as mãos no mesmo tronco, ao lado de seus ombros, não dando espaço para ela fugir.

A mesma arfou, surpresa quando ele se inclinou mais perto de si, suas auras de misturando.

Qualquer um que olhasse a cena, veria um garoto em frente à uma garota, que tentava entrar na árvore.

Mas para ambos, com seus sextos sentidos, viam mais.

A aura branca e amarela se mesclava com a preta e vermelha, as reações do encontro sendo sentidas pela Anja e pelo Demônio.

-Eu sei.- Natsu sussurrou, a voz rouca.- Mas vai ter que me convencer a te contar, loirinha.

A voz e o sorriso malicioso não demostravam como o seu corpo ardia pelo toque com o dela. As mãos formigavam de vontade de tocar aquela cintura fina, o coração batendo forte no feito.

Ela engasgou, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, a proximidade com o rosado causando reação em seu corpo. Ele era quente.

-D-dragneel-san...-a loira tentava achar uma saída, mas o corpo do garoto alto chegou ainda mais perto de si, restando apenas meros centímetros entre eles. O calor aumentou.

-Fale, loirinha.- Natsu sussurrou, contendo seus instintos o máximo que podia e apenas aproximando a boca da orelha dela, sua respiração quente a fazendo estremecer.

Suas energias e quase trocavam faíscas entre si, tão diferentes e tão próximas.

O cheiro dela o deixava tonto, querendo sentir mais do aroma doce que a pele dela exalava. Querendo sentir mais _dela_.

Ela, por sua vez, estava mole, nem conseguia raciocinar direito com o calor que o corpo dele exalava.

O Demônio ameaçou se aproximar mais e Lucy se aperto contra a árvore, tentando fugir dele.

Ele sorriu com as reações dela, e colocou um pé no meio dos dela, o decido de sua calça roçando nas coxas nuas da loira.

Quando Natsu se moveu novamente, querendo de fato colar seu corpo contra o da Anja, ela moveu rapidamente as mãos, as colocando espalmadas sobre o peito musculoso dele, querendo impedi-lo de se aproximar mais.

Foi como se o toque de Lucy tivesse causado uma descarga elétrica que ambos sentiram. Suas auras, que tanto se agitavam em volta deles, se acalmaram instantaneamente como se as forças naturais de repulsão entre eles sumissem.

Foi a primeira vez que se tocaram.

O fogo de Natsu aumentou, o dragão dentro de si rugindo, exigindo mais, querendo senti-la mais; e ele tirou os olhos das mãos pequenas dela tocando seu peito, para olhar em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

A Anja estava completamente arrepiada, a marca sob seu coração ardendo e sentiu o calor que a cercava aumentar, antes de olhar para os olhos rosado, querendo saber se ele sentia a mesma coisa que ela.

E eles estavam verdes novamente.

As íris tinham perdido o tom malicioso que ele tanto exprimia e a coloração negra tinha sumido, deixando apenas o ar másculo natural dele o que de verde musgo que ela tanto gostava.

O medo de que ele podia lhe fazer mal se foi como mágica e ela lutou contra a vontade insana de segurar o rosto dele entre suas mãos e não deixá-lo desviar os olhos verdes de si nunca mais.

O Demônio não aguentou ao ver aquele sentimento que ele não sabia o que era nos olhos dela, mas os deixavam extremamente brilhantes. Moveu as mãos grandes e quentes até a cintura fina, se encaixando perfeitamente ali.

Outro choque elétrico passou entre eles, e a loira ofegou audivelmente com o calor absurdo que fluía do corpo musculoso dele para o seu.

Natsu sentiu a curva delicada da cintura da Anja, lutando contra o desejo de mover as mãos para outros lugares do corpo dela.

Cada fibra do seu ser implorava pelo dela.

A queria como jamais quisera algo desde que estava vivo.

Respirou fundo, buscando autocontrole, algo que nunca foi seu forte.

Os olhos castanhos de Lucy notaram quando os músculos dos braços ficaram tensos e começaram a tremer, devido a um esforço que ela não sabia do que era.

Suspirou, querendo não demonstrar o quanto aquele simples toque a agravada, o colar do corpo de Natsu a cercava, fazendo seus músculos amolecerem, relaxados.

Era _tão_ gostoso.

Anjos naturalmente possuem a temperatura corporal mais baixa, mas o calor que o rosado exalava era mais do que a loira imaginava.

Era profundo, pesado, grande, e incrivelmente acolhedor.

Lucy queria mais daquele calor assim como queria mais daqueles olhos.

Queria mais contato.

Menos distância.

Mais calor.

Mais de Natsu.

Sentiu as bochechas corarem com o pensamento e também com o fato de as mãos grandes dele apertarem levemente sua cintura, quase carinhosamente.

Os olhos verdes dele observavam a coloração rosa no rosto delicado dela, ouvindo o sangue correr em suas veias, o coração batendo rápido.

Apertou mais as mãos no corpo dela quando sua mente lhe lembrou que a loira estava entre uma árvore e seu corpo, num lugar bem vazio e longe de olhares curiosos.

Estavam _sozinhos_.

E Natsu estava perdendo o controle novamente.

Sentia a mente nublada, como se estivesse drogado ou bêbado. Não estava pensando com clareza e isso o assustou um pouco.

Tudo pela simples presença dela.

Precisava retomar o controle, pelo menos da própria mente e do próprio corpo.

Ele se inclinou, não sentindo nenhuma reação negativa dela, que continuou no mesmo lugar quando os lábios dele próximos à orelha dela.

-Já ouvir falar de mim no colégio, não é, loirinha?- ele sussurrou, os lábios a milímetros da pele dela. O único jeito de voltar a razão era fazer o que parte do seu instinto lhe dizia. Apenas parte porque ouvir o Dragão que urrava para que ele colar seu corpo no dela, colar seus lábios dela e fazê-la sua ali não ia ajudar.

Ouviria então, o Demônio.

Ela tremeu, sentindo o hálito quente dele.

Um sorriso de canto se formou nos lábios de Natsu, em parte de orgulho pela reação dela, em parte satisfeito ao vê-la tão submissa.

-Eu poderia fazer _qualquer_ coisa com você aqui.- ele continuou, frisando a parte do 'qualquer' – Quanto tempo levaria até sua família sentir sua falta?

-N-não tenho família.- murmurou a garota, a carga de sensações grande demais para conseguir falar mais alto ou mentir.

Um grunhido veio da garganta do Demônio.

-Não me tente mais ainda, loira- ele respondeu, sério. Os instintos diferentes dentro de si lutavam, concordando apenas que a loira não deveria sair de onde estava nunca. - Você por si só já é tentação suficiente para minha imaginação.

Natsu forçou o corpo um pouco mais contra as mãos dela, querendo chegar mais perto das curvas voluptuosas da Anja.

Ele era muitas vezes mais forte do que ela quando o assunto era força bruta.

Era fato.

Mas ainda assim, quando ele tentou se aproximar, ela forçou os braços a não deixarem o garoto fazer isso.

Um pouco mais do calor de Natsu e ela própria não aguentaria.

-Ninguém te veria aqui...Ninguém te ouviria aqui...Ninguém viria aqui...- a voz sedutora e rouca dele a deixava mais mole ainda e sentir os lábios dele roçarem suavemente em sua orelha só piorava seu autocontrole.-Ninguém viria lhe salvar, loirinha.

Sua mente clareou com as últimas palavras do garoto.

-Não. - Lucy falou suave e calmamente, fechando os olhos e apenas sentindo o colar ele aquecer sua pele.- Não fale como se eu estivesse em perigo, Dragneel-san.

Um pequeno rosnado debochado saiu da garganta dele.

-E o que a faz pensar que não está?

Ela suspirou, sentindo o perfume amadeirando dele.

-Você. -respondeu simplesmente, o corpo relaxado sob as mãos quentes dele.

-Eu?- ele repetiu, incrédulo.

A Anja hesitou para responder, mas sua natureza novamente a levou para falar a verdade.

-Não vai me fazer mal.

Ele bufou, indignado.

-Eu nunca disse nada como isso. - o Demônio estava ficando estranhamente irritado. Ela estava duvidando dele?

Moveu a cabeça para ver a expressão no rosto dela, e se deparou surpreso com o mesmo sorriso doce que a loira tinha quando falara que se sentia bem ao seu lado.

Os olhos dela se abriram e o castanho encontrou o verde, levemente mais escuro. Ela sentiu o coração pular de alegria no peito ao constatar como ele ficava lindo com aqueles olhos.

-Seus olhos me falaram. _Você_ não me faria mal.

Não era uma pergunta.

Não era una teoria.

Não era uma suspeita.

E os olhos _dela_ lhe falaram isso.

Lucy descobrira antes que ele qual instinto ganharia sua batalha interna.

O demoníaco, que a queria sangrando e gritando entre suas garras.

E o dracônico, que a desejava gemendo em seus braços.

Mas não era só isso.

O Dragão queria que ela o desejasse também.

O fato de se sentir mal ao ver o sangue dela – mesmo tão pouco- e o sonho com suas asas eram provas disso.

Natsu rosnou, os caninos maiores, irritado como jamais se sentiu.

Se afastou bruscamente da loira, que apenas observava atônita a ira espelhada nos olhos verde escuros.

Os músculos fortes estavam tensos, os punhos fechados até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos com a força.

Não podia sentir isso,

Era inadmissível um Demônio – um Dragão ainda por cima- não querer torturar uma mulher como Lucy. Ainda mais com uma alma tão pura que praticamente pedia para ser corrompida.

Natsu se virou para a garota, que estava na mesma posição contra a árvore, nem tinha se mexido.

Com passos largos andou até ela, que pela primeira vez, sentiu algo verdadeiramente parecido com medo devido ao brilho nos olhos do rosado.

O punho do Demônio se chocou com força contra a casca da árvore, exatamente ao lado da cabeça de Lucy, cujos olhos estavam arregalados.

A madeira havia rachado e algumas lascas caíram no ombro da loira quando Natsu tirou a mão, os olhos negros predatórios brilhando ameaçadoramente contra os castanhos inocentes e surpresos dela.

-**Não **duvide de mim, loira.- a voz estava baixa e rouca, o tom perigoso- Não tem noção do que já fiz e do que posso fazer com alguém como você.

Ele se afastou, os olhos ainda nos dela e apontou para uma direção antes de se virar.

-Sua casa é para aquele lado.- começou a andar de volta para sua casa, não olhando para trás nenhuma vez, sumindo da vista de Lucy.

Não a viu levantar as mãos trêmulas até o peito, onde seu coração batia apressadamente, descompassado. Tampouco a viu escorregar até o chão, suas pernas moles como geleia não aguentando o próprio peso.

Se encolheu, abraçando a si mesma, de olhos fechados quanto uma tristeza misturada com desespero a invadia.

Estava com frio.

-x-

Natsu continuou andando firmemente pelo bosque, os punhos ainda fechados, a irritação borbulhando sob sua pele.

O que aquela garota tinha que mexia tanto com ele?

Parecia que ela havia sido feita milimetricamente para torturá-lo e levá-lo ao seu limite.

Poucos sabiam, mas Natsu era meio humano.

Era filho de um Dragão com uma humana, e fora criado no Inferno.

Por isso tinha características tanto dracônicas e demoníacas, e que ás vezes entravam em conflito, como acontecera agora pouco.

Mas Lucy tinha algo a mais.

Ela não conseguia fazer com que ele apenas perdesse a razão, mas o levava a beira de um abismo e o forçava contra seus próprios limites. O limite de onde terminava seus traços demoníacos, sua herança dracônica e a sua própria humanidade.

Ela o desequilibrava.

Tanto o Demônio quanto o Dragão, mas principalmente o garoto.

Estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e os outros Demônios entrarem na casa.

-Nat-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!- a voz enjoada de Lisanna ecoava pelos corredores conforme ela corria me sua direção.

Quando a albina parou na frente do rosado sorriu satisfeita ao ver os olhos negros dele correrem por suas curvas, querendo ver através do uniforme curto e apertado.

-Lisanna.- ele sussurrou, antes de agarrar com força o braço dela, entrar em seu quarto e prensá-la na parede enquanto as mãos dela subiram para a nuca dele, arranhando a pele do local.

-Adoro quando você usa a força- ela sussurrou sensualvemente, puando a boa dele contra a sua, suas línguas lutando pelo domínio que obviamente pertencia ao rosado. Ele rosnou quando a albina ergueu uma perna enlaçando parcialmente a cintura dele, trazendo-a mais perto de sua pélvis.

As mãos de Natsu ganharam vida e ele agarrou a cintura da Demônia.

Mesmo entre o beijo e toda a raiva que sentia, ele automaticamente pensou.

"_Não é tão fina quando a dela..."_

Rosnou novamente, irritado por pensar nela novamente e beijou Lisanna com mais força, querendo que a imagem de ser a loira deitada em sua cama com ele por cima desaparecesse.

Mas não deu certo.

Cada vez que a albina gemia por seus toques, a mente de Natsu imaginava como seria tal gemido com a dela _dela_.

Cada vez que as mãos grandes e quentes entravam em contato com a pele da Demônio, Natsu se perguntava de a pele _dela_ seria mais macia.

Quando rasgou a camisa da garota, o rosado sabia que _ela_ não lhe olharia com tamanha luxúria nos olhos, os azuis tão diferentes dos castanhos que estavam em sua mente.

Usava a força para tentar se manter na realidade, mas não dava certo. A pele de Lisanna estava ficando roxa, marcada, devido aos apertos do rosado, mas só a fazia gemer mais.

Nem mesmo quando mergulhou dentro do corpo da Demônia sua mente lhe deixou esquecer _dela_.

Não se lembra de quanto tempo ficou no quarto com a albina. Nem quantas vezes chegaram ao ápice, mas Natsu não se sentia satisfeito.

Não se sentia, de maneira alguma, satisfeito.

Sexo sempre fora uma diversão para o Dragão. Principalmente com uma devassa como Lisanna, que não media esforços durante o ato.

Mas, em algum momento no meio da luxúria, depois de usar sua boca, a albina se esgueirou em cima do Dragão, com a intenção de montar nele.

Natsu era horrivelmente dominante e machista durante o sexo.

Uma mulher, em cima dele, ditando o ritmo, era algo que nunca aceitaria.

Rosnou, pela primeira vez verdadeiramente irritado com uma pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo durante o dia, e puxou a albina pelo braço contra a cama desarrumada.

Uma mão grande com grandes unhas vermelhas parecendo garras circundavam o pescoço dela, a luxúria substituída pela ira.

-Nunca mais.- ele sibilou lenta e pausadamente, mostrando o que sentia, os caninos maiores devido ao descontrole.

Os olhos azuis estavam recheados de medo.

-D-desculpe.

Natsu grunhiu e se afastou da garota, sentando na beira da cama, os dedos passando pelos cabelos bagunçados.

-Nat-kun...-a mão de Lisanna em seu ombro começou uma massagem leve.

-Fora.- ele respondeu, a voz rouca de raiva.

A albina não esperou um segundo convite ao notar pequenas escamas começarem a se formar nas costas dele, e saiu rapidamente, fechando a porta.

Seus olhos escuros notaram o uniforme em pedaços de Lisanna espalhados pelo quarto, que ela não se deu o trabalho de juntar.

_Ela_ estava usando um uniforme igual a este a última vez que a havia visto...

Seu estômago se contraiu novamente com a ideia de poderia ter sido o uniforme da loira que ele rasgara antes de tomá-la para si, e não o da Demônia.

O rosado pegou uma calça de moletom qualquer antes de parar em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na parede de seu quarto, não se incomodando com a bagunça do aposento.

Murmurou algumas palavras baixinho, fazendo pequenas runas vermelho sangue aparecerem na superfície espelhada enquanto o portal terminada de se abrir.

Em vez de refletir a própria imagem, o espelho agora mostrava um outro quarto grande, com um tom predominante negro.

Um pequeno sorriso diferente de todos os outros maliciosos surgiu no rosto de Natsu quando viu seu melhor amigo o olhando pelo portal, os olhos ansiosos.

-Vamos ir pescar, Happy?

O pequeno gato azul sorriu, a ponta da cauda se balançado animadamente com a voz do dono, antes de passar correndo pelo portal e pular no peito largo dele.

-AYE SIR!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo IV – O Pequeno Anjo

Natsu sorriu, observando a bola de pelos azuis que abria caminho entre a mata, pulando alegremente à sua frente.

-Vaaaaamos Natsu, ou quando chegarmos lá não vai mais ter nenhum peixe! - ele gritou, subindo numa árvore caída e olhando para o rosado.

-Os peixes só vão acabar quando você comer todos eles. - Dragão riu levemente, se lembrando de quanto Happy comia.

-Não vou poder comer nenhum se você andar como uma lesma Natsu.- o gato reclamou, fazendo um biquinho fofo de birra.

-Pronto, Happy, pronto. Já chegamos.- o adolescente falou, passando por cima do último arbusto enquanto o felino se esgueirava por baixo da planta.

-AYE SIR!

A clareira mostrava um lago de tamanho médio, num lugar bem afastado da cidade. As árvores verdes faziam sombras tentadores e a grama fofa contrastava com a água límpida.

Eles se sentaram na beira do lago, o sol já baixo no céu. Happy observava Natsu arrumar as varas, os olhos castanhos brilhando alegremente.

O Demônio sorriu, vendo a felicidade pura do gato que ele criara desde que nascera Tudo bem, Lisanna tinha um parte nisso, mas era pequena. Tão pequena que tanto o felino quanto o adolescente se esforçavam pra esquecer.

O pequeno gato conseguia fazer algo com o dono que ninguém entendia (claro, caso alguém soubesse).

Natsu havia literalmente criado o felino, e isso fez com que um instinto paternal brotasse no Demônio. Era uma relação um bocado estranha, mas era inevitavelmente forte.

Happy conseguia fazer o rosado esquecer do mundo.

Ele não era o filho de Igneel, o Dragão; nem um dos mais fortes demônios, nem o exemplo a ser seguido por todo o Inferno, nada disso.

Natsu era apenas Natsu com o gato.

Não importava quantos ele havia matado no dia, o tamanho do seu mau humor, se tinha criado novos métodos de tortura, ou qualquer que fosse o fato. Happy apenas queria ficar com o garoto.

Era perigoso falar de amor fraternal para um demônio, mas era isso o que eles sentiam, e expressava o que eram.

Família.

O gato azul ria enquanto via o garoto fazer caretas contando uma piada, não estranhando os olhos verde musgos dele.

Happy só conhecia o Natsu se olhos verdes.

-x-

Lucy andou decidida pelas ruas, buscando a loja que procurava.

Depois do dia e do contato intenso com o garoto de cabelos rosas, iria por em prática a ideia de tivera alguns dias atrás. Entrou o pet shop, buscando os animais automaticamente.

Cercadinhos com filhotes de cães, caixas com gatos, gaiolas com passarinhos lhe rodeava, e a loira sorriu, animada.

Passou os olhos pelos filhotes, sentindo as vidas pulsando.

-Olá! Posso te ajudar em algo?- uma voz doce se sobressaiu sob os barulhos dos animais.

Lucy se virou para olhar a mulher que falara consigo.

Um cabelo longo e verde estava preso em uma trança grossa, que passava cintura dela. Uma camisa de botões estava meio aberta e amarrada, deixando parte do top marrom e da barriga à mostra. Uma calça jeans justa e uma bota escura nos pés. Um chapéu de cowboy marrom claro fechava o figurino.

-Ah, oi! Eu queria comprar um bichinho de estimação.- sorriu para a mulher, usando seu sexto sentido para a ver a alma dela. Um branco fosco com tons claros de verde cercavam a mesma, que aumentou o sorriso. A loira ficou desconfiada.

-Veio ao lugar certo...

-Lucy.- a garota sorriu, não demonstrando nada.

-Bom, eu acho que pela sua expressão não sabe exatamente que animal quer, certo?

-Certo.

-Estão eu vou te ajudar a escolher.- ela sorriu e as ondas de energia positiva chegavam até a loira.- Sou Bisca, e vou lhe atender hoje.- piscou, divertida, enquanto o sorriso ficava mais travesso.

A Anja loira sorriu, divertida com a maneira que outra agia.

-Eu adoraria, Bisca-san.- exalou sua própria energia branca e amarela, tocando sutilmente a aura da mulher de cabelos verdes, ansiosa para saber se suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

-x-

Natsu suspirou, olhando as nuvens brancas se movendo preguiçosamente no céu escuro.

Sorriu levemente ao sentir Happy começar a ronronar em seu colo, adormecido. Tinham feito uma pausa na pesca, e o garoto estava deitado do lado da fogueira que o próprio fizera, tanto para iluminar o local como aquecer o felino. Passou os dedos levemente sobre o pelo azul, se sentindo mais tranquilo depois dessas horas com seu melhor amigo.

Ele sempre o acalmava.

O fazia voltar à razão.

O fazia ser alguém que ele não era – e não podia ser.

E isso era bom.

Pensou pela primeira vez na loira desde que encontrou Happy. Ainda não sabia as respostas que procurava, mas agora lhe parecia bobagem ficar se preocupando tanto com ela como ele estava fazendo.

-Ne, Natsu?- a voz embolada de sono do felino interrompeu seus pensamentos.- Você já encontrou a minha mãe?

O estômago do rosado embrulhou com a pergunta de Happy, que o olhava curioso. Pelo ele ainda se lembrava da promessa de que acharia a mãe perfeita para o gato, mas talvez só demorasse um pouco. Natsu ainda se lembrava de que na época que prometera isso, estava sozinho, não havia tido nenhuma 'parceira' ainda. Nada mais normal do que se arrepender depois e fugir do assunto quando Happy perguntava se as mulheres que visitavam o quarto do Demônio eram a garota que ele procurava.

-Você parecia preocupado com algo. É com ela? Você a achou?- o gatinho começou a se levantar, ainda no colo dele, subitamente animado.- Porque, sabe, aquela garota de cabelo cor de cocô de passarinho não é a minha mãe, não importe o que ela fale.

Natsu soltou um risinho pelo nariz com a menção de Lisanna.

-Eu...-hesitou por um momento. Não era com nenhum humano, demônio ou algo do tipo que estava falando. Era com Happy. Seu melhor amigo. Não tinha motivos pra ficar escondendo o que sentia quando o assunto era o felino.- Eu não sei, Happy.- confessou por fim, meio frustrado.-Acho que ela vai ser importante de alguma maneira pra mim, mas não sei dizer se é mais do que Lisanna era. Eu simplesmente não sei o que sinto ao vê-la.

Happy o olhou, colocando a cabeça entre as patas, os olhos pensativos.

-Você odeia não saber das coisas, né, Natsu?

-É...Odeio não saber o que esperar dessa garota.

-Bom, quando você levar ela lá em casa, seja pra qualquer um dos seus quartos, eu quero conhecê-la, tá?- o gato azul bocejou, não notando a careta que o dono havia feito sobre a menção de levar a loira para _seu quarto_. Isso não soava certo, de alguma maneira.- Deve ser uma boa garota. Se bem que não deve ser difícil achar uma garota melhor do que aquela descolorida, né.- a voz infantil tinha um tom estranho de ironia e desagrado.

Natsu voltou o carinho nas costas de Happy, pensando na aura incrivelmente branca de uma garota, com mistos de amarelo e sem nenhuma mancha escura.

-Boa garota...-o Dragão repetiu, pensando alto- Definitivamente ela é uma boa garota, Happy.

O pequeno gato azul sorriu satisfeito antes de dormir no colo quente de Natsu.

-x-

Haviam se passado horas e Lucy ainda não havia achado seu bichinho.

Estava desanimada.

Já tinha visto inúmeros cães, gatos, hamsters, papagaios, peixes, tartarugas, chinchilas, cavalos, macacos sagui, sapos, fuinhas, porquinhos-da-índia, cobras, aranhas, periquitos, porcos...

Bisca passou a mão na testa, tirando o suor.

-Tenho uma cliente exigente!-sorriu, animada com o desafio.

-Bisca-san, eu acho que podemos desistir. Nenhum deles daria... Certo comigo.

A mulher de cabelos verdes observou a loira, que olhava triste para baixo. Incrivelmente, entendia como ela se sentia. Ela própria tinha dificuldades cada vez que via um animal morrer, mesmo que não fosse um dos seus bichinhos. E já tivera inúmeros deles ao longo de sua vida. Estava desconfiada de Lucy desde que a mesma entrara na sua loja, com aquele sorriso radiante.

Era um bom humor tão...Nostálgico para Bisca.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ambas ficaram em silêncio.

-Ne, Lucy...Poso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.- sorriu docemente, tentando ficar animada de volta.

-Quel é a coisa mais bonita no céu?- os olhos escuros estavam sérios, e encravam cada reação da loira.

-As estrelas. Mamãe sempre me falava deles antes de morrer. Nós costumávamos nos deitar e olhas as constelações, apenas eu e ela. Era quase mágico.- a garota sorria levemente, perdida em memórias.

Bisca piscou, a compreensão invadindo seu rosto.

-Gabriel lhe mandou, não foi?- perguntou baixinho, os olhos fixos no chão.

-O-o quê?

-Não achei que ele iria mandar sua _estrelinha_ para a Terra tão cedo.- sorriu levemente, ainda meio perdida em pensamentos.

Lucy estava confusa, e meio sem saber como agir. Como Bisca sabia sobre o Arcanjo?

-Venha! Tenho uma coisa especialmente para você!- a mulher sorriu, puxando a loira pela mão.

Lucy ofegou, sentindo suas auras se mesclarem e se acalmarem, sentindo a alma da mulher, notando que suas suspeitas estavam corretas.

Bisca sorriu cúmplice para a loira, que ainda estava meio perdida em sensações.

-Você é igual a Layla, não é? Reconciliação?- perguntou ela, sabendo que a garota entenderia.

Lucy acenou que sim.

-V-você-

-Faz um bom tempo que eu não subo, mas acho que a nossa natureza nunca vai mudar né?- a Anja de cabelos verdes sorriu e voltou a puxar a loira para os fundos da loja.- Eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar!

Lucy sorriu, apertando levemente a mão da mulher, contente por saber que havia alguém em quem poderia confiar, e melhor – sem precisar se preocupar em esconder que era uma anja.

Entraram numa espécie de depósito, e Bisca foi contornando os sacos enormes de rações e caixas com utensílios até um grande freezer, o maior que a loira já havia visto. Abriu a porta e sorriu, deixando a outra ver o que havia ali dentro.

Lucy arregalou os olhos castanhos, fixos no animal ali dentro.

-É um Nikora?-perguntou, surpresa.

-Sim, é um Filho de Canis, ou Canis Minor.- Bisca respondeu, com certo orgulho na voz. -E é seu.

-C-como assim?

-Gabriel me deu ele, com ordem explícitas de entregá-lo a você. Parece que você o convenceu de descer antes que ele previa.-ela piscou um olho castanho escuro, pegando o animal e colocando nos braços de uma Lucy descrente.

Era pequeno,e parecia um boneco de neve, o nariz de cenoura e os olhos escuros como carvão. Ele era gelado ao toque, mas combinava com a temperatural corporal baixa dos anjos. O pequeno ergue a cabeça, tremente como era sua característica, e começou a balançar o pequeno rabo, contente. Lucy sorriu em resposta, feliz.

Bisca estufou o peito, orgulhava com as reações de ambos.

A porta se abriu repentinamente e um homem de cabelos negros entrou rapidamente.

-Bis, você viu os sacos de- ele parou de falar, vendo a companheira ao lado da garota loira com o animal branco nos braços.-Oh. Olá.-ele sorriu,e Lucy viu a aura branca brilhante e ocre dele, sabendo automaticamente que ele também era um Anjo.-Gabriel mandou a estrela dele descer, foi?-ele perguntou, sorrindo confortavelmente para Lucy.

A Anja loira baixou os olhos, meio envergonhada com os olhares do casal de anjos sobre si.

-Ne, Lucy...-Bisca chamou, jogando um braço sob os ombros da garota- Aquele Arcanjo não lhe falou que todo Anjo que desce pela primeira vez na Terra tem padrinhos, né?

A Anja piscou.

-Não...

-Então, só para você saber, eu e o Al somo os seus.- a mulher sorriu divertida- Para qualquer coisa que você precisar, estaremos aqui.

-Bisca, você nem deixou eu me apresentar para ela.- o homem meio que reclamou, mas ainda sorria, tranquilo. Vestia uma calça cáqui e sapatos escuros, uma camisa social marrom avermelhado e uma espécie de ponche marrom por cima, deixando apenas a gola da camisa à mostra. Os olhos escuros combinavam com o tom de pele bronzeado e o cabelo igualmente negro. -Sou Alzack, muito prazer, Anja.

-Sou Lucy, muito prazer, Alzack-san.-a garota sorriu e fez uma pequena reverência, se lembrando dos costumes japoneses, enquanto Bisca ia para o lado do homem.

A loira arregalou os olhos quando Alzack e Bisca deram as mãos , distraidamente. Suas auras se moraram e expandiram, brilhando muito mais.

-Wow.-sussurrou baixinho, encantada com a visão do ocre se misturando com o verde, o branco envolvendo as cores.

-O que foi?- a Anja mais velha perguntou, estranhando a reação de Lucy.

-Vo-vocês são um casal, não é?-perguntou, os olhos castanhos ainda fixos nas auras que se uniam cada vez mais, começando a ter forma de asas em volta dos dois.

Os dois coraram fortemente.

-N-não, na verdade somo parceiros.- a mulher de cabelos verdes respondeu, soltando a mão do moreno.

-É-é, só o nosso disfarce aqui é de um casal.- Alzack completou, coçando a nuca, constrangido.

A loira ainda olhava suas auras, que se afastaram junto com seu respectivos corpos, mas ainda pareciam ter vontade própria, uma querendo se aproximar da outra.

"_São Soul Mates"_ pensou Lucy, com certo espanto. Ela nunca havia visto uma raridade destas, mas tinha certeza do que via. A frequência de suas almas se completavam, prova de que eram -literalmente- feitos um para o outro. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo capaz de se encaixar com qualquer um dos dois como eles se encaixavam.

Lucy se perguntou se o Arcanjo Gabriel sabia o que os dois Anjos eram quando os havia mandado para a Terra.

-Ah...Sinto muito.- se desculpou, sem sentir o mínimo remorso com o que falara. Parecia que eles não sabiam que se amavam, afinal de contas.

Um pequeno silêncio se formou enquanto a loira, ainda pensava no que presenciara, o Canis Minor tremia em seus braços.

-Acho que vou ter que achar um nome para você, não é mesmo?-sorriu para o ser, que balançou o rabo alegremente.

-Punpuun!

-x-

-Ne, ne, Naaatsu! Eu peguei um! Um bem grande!- Happy gritava, a voz estampando a felicidade que sentia.

-Muito bem Happy!- gritou o rosado de volta, enquanto arrumava os peixes que eram lentamente cozidos pela fogueira. O sol já se fora e Natsu providenciara pequenas chamas ao redor de onde estavam, como se fossem pequenas lanternas espalhadas pela clareira.

O gato azul continuava pescando, alguns metros longe do Demônio.

-Naaaaaaatsu, ajudaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Happy?

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa!-o gato gritou e Natsu ouviu o barulho de algo caindo na água. Rapidamente correu até a beira do lago, vendo seu melhor amigo teimoso segurando a vara de pescar, sendo arrastado para o fundo do lago por um peixe bem maior que ele.

-Happy!

O Demônio pulou dentro do lago, nadando rapidamente até o gato azul que cismava de não soltar a vara.

Natsu rosnou, irritado e sua aura escura se propagou pela água límpida, espantando os peixes com sua maciça energia negativa. Foi até o felino e puxou-o contra seu peito, enquanto nadava até a superfície.

-Happy, você está bem?-perguntou o rosado, olhando com preocupação o pequeno gato azul que tremia em seu peito.

-G-gomen ne, eu perdi aquele peixe super grande, Natsu.

O garoto suspirou, aliviado.

Nadou até a margem, tomando cuidado para deixar a cabeça de Happy para fora da água.

-Pronto, parceiro, vamos nos sentar perto do fogo agora.-ele saiu do lago, pingando água, as roupas grudadas no corpo definido, o felino tremendo loucamente em seus braços.

Natsu se sentou perto da fogueira, aumentando sua própria temperatura corporal para esquentar o corpo frio de Happy.

O Demônio não tirou o amigo dos braços enquanto ele ficava seco. Pegou um dos peixeis grelhados e o deu para o pequeno comer, os olhinhos brilhando fracamente de felicidade com o gosto de comida.

-Está melhor?-Natsu perguntou, passando os dedos pela pelagem azul finalmente seca do gato.

-Sim. Gomen ne, Natsu.- Happy respondeu baixinho, se sentindo mal.

-Não precisa pedir desculpas, amigão. Sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar.

Natsu sorriu para o gato, que o olhando com os grandes olhos carvão, procurando uma suspeita de irritação no rosado. Quando não achou, sorriu fracamente para o mesmo.

-Aye.

-x-

-Bisca-san, eu pelo menos posso pagar por tudo isso, não é?

-Não Lucy. É tudo por nossa conta.- a mulher sorriu, ajudando Alzack a embalar os produtos para a loira levar para casa.

-E desculpe também ficar até tão tarde.- Lucy abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por ser a única dentro da loja além dos donos.

-Você é nossa afilhada, não sei porque não aceita dormir conosco hoje.- o homem falou, sorrindo para a garota.

-Al está certo. É meio tarde para você ir para casa agora, tem certeza que não quer passar a noite aqui?- Bisca insistiu fazendo um carinho na cabeça de Plue, o Canis Minor.

A loira mordeu o lábio inferior, tentada a aceitar o convite.

-Não tem problema?- perguntou timidamente, o que fez o casal de Anjos sorrirem abertamente, animados com a nova hóspede.

-Eu vou pegar o número da pizzaria.

-x-

Natsu suspirou, a preocupação exposta no rosto. Happy ainda estava em seu colo, e agora dormia.

O Demônio sabia que ele precisava de ajuda, mas era início da madrugada e era raro achar alguém que soubesse algo sobre cuidados médicos necessários para seres sobrenaturais.

O gato tremia, os olhos se movendo sob as pálpebras fechadas, os músculos pequenos tendo espasmos, o corpo sofrendo da febre de alta temperatura.

Se levantou cuidadosamente, tentando não fazer movimentos bruscos demais. Assoprou na fogueira, o fogo morrendo instantaneamente sobre o controle do Dragão.

O rosado começou a caminhar pela mata, voltando à cidade. Os olhos constantemente voltavam para Happy, checando sua condição.

Ele estava terrivelmente preocupado.

Happy era um dos únicos que fazia o adolescente lutar pela vida.

Lutar, principalmente pela vida do próprio gato.

Já sabia onde iria.

Só faltava engolir o orgulho no caminho.

-x-

Quando Lucy acordou, no quarto de hóspedes de Bisca e Alzack, ainda estava escuro.

A loira coçou os olhos, ainda sonolenta enquanto notava o que a havia acordado eram os sussurros baixos do casal de Anjos e seus passos rápidos pelos assoalho.

Se sentou na cama, vendo como Plue havia adormecido enrolado contra si, seu corpo tremendo levemente mesmo durante o sono.

Saiu do quarto, os olhos castanhos se incomodando com a claridade do corredor e olhou para os dois lados, vendo luz em ambas as extremidades.

-Ele se molhou! Tem noção do quanto isso é mortal para um Exceed? Não sei como ainda não está com hipotermia!- a voz de Bisca soava extremamente abalada, vindo do outro lado do corredor, na direção do quarto do casal.

-Você fez tudo o que podia, Bis. Cabe a ele lutar ou não.-o Anjo tentava acalmar a parceira, a voz confortável e suave- Vou fazer um chá para você, que tal?

-P-pode ser.

Lucy viu o moreno sair do quarto, e olhar meio surpreso para si.

-Oh, Lucy. Te acordamos.

-Não tem problema. Está tudo bem, Alzack-san?

O moreno suspirou.

-Sim, só uma pequena emergência. Ainda somos donos de um pet shop e moramos em cima dele.- ele sorriu levemente.

-Ah, entendo.- a Anja sorriu- Precisam de ajuda?

-Não, obrigada, já fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Pode voltar a dormir agora, anjinha.- ele afagou suas costas carinhosamente antes de descer as escadas para a cozinha, provavelmente fazer o chá que prometera para a outra Anja.

A loira voltou para seu quarto, completamente acordada agora. Sentou-se na cama, passando os dedos distraidamente no pelo ralo de Plue, se perguntando porque estava tão inquieta.

Tentou, por tempo indeterminado, voltar a dormir. Não conseguiu e estava começando a ficar irritada com isso. O casal de anjos conversou por algum tempo, mas depois parou. O silêncio reinou.

Lucy levantou-se, a inquietação atingindo o ponto máximo conforme andava até a sala no final do corredor que possuía uma luz acessa.

Era parecido com um consultório veterinário normal, bancadas de remédios, uma estante de livros, uma balança grande o suficiente para pesar cães de grande porte e uma mesa de alumínio no centro.

Uma luz com tom avermelhado estava ligada sobre a mesa, apontando para um cobertor embolado em cima da mesma. Era uma daquelas luzes para incubar ovos, que emitiam calor, a loira percebeu.

Seu coração falhou uma batida e a Anja deu mais alguns passos na direção da mesa. Seu sexto sentido lhe mostrou uma alma animal, e ela sabia que ele era algo sobrenatural, um brilho azul bebê envolvendo o ser.

Se abaixou silenciosamente, os olhos ficando na altura do animal embrulhando no cobertor marrom.

Era um gato. Um pequeno gato de estranhos pelos azuis, que se remexia febril no meio do tecido grosso.

Lucy observava abismada o gato, o ouvindo gemer de vez em quanto. Ele era tão fofo.

Seu instinto angelical a fazia querer abraçar o pequeno corpo, e nunca mais soltá-lo.

Se lembrando dos livros que lera e das palavras de Bisca, reconheceu o animal como um _Exceed_. Gatos descendentes da deus egípcia Bastet. Tirando o fato de possuírem vidas extremamente longas, e de falarem praticamente qualquer língua existente, eram gatos normais. Ficam fragilizados de maneira extrema em contanto com uma quantidade maior do que uma xícara de água, e a ideia de que gatos possuem medo de água vem daí. O calor de sua vida era sugada pelo líquido, e ninguém sabia o porque.

A loira viu livros de anjos com poemas de cura abertos ali perto e entendeu que Bisca estava tentando curar a febre do felino com a língua dos anjos.

Funcionada com todos os animais comuns, mas Lucy não sabia se funcionaria com o Exceed. E pelo jeito que ele estava, não estava funcionando.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, seu coração se apertando ao ver o gato gemer, murmurando coisa incompreensíveis sob a febre.

Sem conseguir se conter, começou a cantarolar baixinho, estendendo a mão e tocando delicadamente a cabeça do felino azul.

-Shh...Vai ficar tudo bem...- a loira sussurrou, tentando confortar o animal, levando os braços a circundarem o cobertor em que ele estava, puxando-o mais perto de si.

Ela uma Anja da Reconciliação. Seus instintos a levavam automaticamente a cuidar e curar tudo o que pudesse, com o mínimo de palavras possíveis.

Lucy sabia que era capaz de curar o Exceed.

Só nunca havia feito nada assim antes.

-Mamãe?- uma voz falhada lhe tirou de sua mente, e olhou o gato azul abrir fracamente os olhos castanhos para olhá-la, tentando ver através da névoa febril.

-Oi pequenino...-respondeu, as mãos tirando delicadamente o corpo dele do cobertor, e o colocando definitivamente em seu colo.- Você vai ficar bem...Vai ficar tudo bem...

Os dedos longos da loira passavam pela pelagem azul, tentando acalmá-lo.

-C-Cadê o papai?- o Exceed perguntou, tentando descobrir se não estava tendo outro delírio.

-Ele já vai chegar pequenino, não se preocupe.- o tom de voz doce timbrava afeição recém-descoberta pelo felino.

-Q-que bom que ele achou, mamãe.- o gato esfregou fracamente a cabeça contro o colo da Anja, como se pedisse carinho.- Ele estava tão sozinho e perdido sem você...

O coração da loira se apertou mais ainda. Será que o 'pai' daquele Exceed também estava precisando de si? Bom, um de cada vez.

-Eu sei pequenino...Mas estou aqui agora. E não vou sair de perto de vocês dois.- a Anja respondeu, vendo o gato suspirar aliviado. Se concentrou na sua frequência de alma, sentindo a alma pequena e frágil do Exceed.

Envolveu a alma azul com a sua própria branca e amarela, seus pensamentos somente no desejo de ver o gato bem, saudável.

Suas ondas de alma ficaram mais densas, e a Anja forçou uma pequena brecha na alma do Exceed, sentindo-o tremer em seu colo com o desconforto da invasão.

Depois de alguns segundos, o gatinho incrivelmente esfregou sua cabeça contra o peito da loira, se aconchegando em seu colo. Sentia o coração dele batendo como se fosse o seu próprio devido a nova ligação intensa que compartilhavam. Não ousou se infiltrar mais na alma azul, de alguma maneira sabendo que logo tocaria sua mente, e compartilharia todas as suas memórias, seus pensamentos.

Respirou fundo, uma última vez, e relaxou; deixando seus instintos tomarem controle e fazerem o trabalho que ela não sabia.

Sentiu aos poucos a magia desconhecida começar a agir, vagamente consciente do que fazia. Só pensando no gato e em como queria vê-lo bem, em como queria cuidar dele, em como seu coração de enchia de amor puro quando o via.

O corpo do Exceed lentamente foi voltando à sua temperatura morna normal e a dor se esvaía de seus músculos cansados. Lucy sentia como se estivesse sugando a doença do pequeno, mas não sentia os efeitos em si mesma.

Tudo o que tirava de mal do corpo do gato azul se juntava numa bola maciça roxa escura, no exato local de encontro de suas almas.

Conforme o tempo passava, a Anja se sentia cada vez mais atraída pela mente calma do gato. Se esforçava para não cair na correnteza natural de invadi-lo.

Por um momento relaxou demais e tocou fracamente a mente dele antes de recobrar a força e se afastar.

Apenas viu uma memória.

A memória de uma sensação.

A loira se sentiu envolta por um calor imenso, insano, indescritível. Mesmo sem haver palavras na lembrança, conseguiu perceber facilmente a alegria e a gratidão do Exceed de estar onde estava e com quem estava.

Sentia mais.

Sentia o amor, fluindo de maneira natural entre o gato e o ser que o abraçava.

Não precisavam palavras, sons, desenhos, olhares, sinais, nada.

Apenas o sentimento explícito naquela ligação fortíssima.

Quando a magia acabou, Lucy abriu os olhos e se viu segurando o pequeno gato azul, que visivelmente estava melhor. A mão esquerda da loira estava sob o corpo dele e no meio pairava uma esfera maciça roxa escura.

Afastou cuidadosamente a doença do corpo de ambos, sabendo que um toque faria a esfera penetrar em si e sofreria com a mesma.

Sacudiu a mão, libertando a esfera de seu domínio e observou a mesma se dissolver no ar, deixando uma fina poeira roxa que logo também sumiu.

Voltando a realidade, a sala parecia estranhamente clara.

A loira piscou confusa, e olhou para o próprio corpo que brilhava.

Prendeu a respiração ao notar que usava a túnica extremamente branca, geralmente usada no Céu. Pequenos movimentos a fizeram notar que suas asas não estavam mais sob sua pele, escondidas; e se erguiam orgulhosamente atrás de si. Eram emplumada e grandes, mas delicadas. As penas das extremidades tinham tons suaves de amarelo, como se tivessem sido mergulhadas parcialmente em um pote de tinta amarelo claro.

Estava idêntica a sua aparência original, exceto pela auréola.

Pelo visto, curar o Exceed não lhe custara tanta magia e energia a ponto de romper totalmente o lacre que Gabriel colocara em si mesma.

Suspirou, se levantando, sentindo as pernas dormentes pelo tempo que passara sentada. A túnica caiu até seus tornozelos, enquanto envolvia o gato em seus braços, deixando-o confortável em seu sono, fazendo pequenos círculos em seu pelo.

Andou até a janela, vendo como o céu escuro se tornava aos poucos mais claro, o Sol nascendo.

-Mamãe?-uma voz suave e cansada a fez olhar para baixo, encarando os inocentes olhos castanhos do Exceed. Ele ainda estava sonolento e forçava a si mesmo para vê-la claramente.

-Como é seu nome, pequeninho?-Lucy perguntou, ainda acariciando o gato.

-Happy.-ele respondeu, quase cedendo ao sono enquanto a loira voltava para a frente da mesa de alumínio, ajeitando o cobertor com uma mão e embalando-o com a outra.- Você vai sumir?

A voz infantil de Happy parecia triste, mas a Anja sorriu, colocando-o delicadamente sobre o cobertos.

-Não Happy.-sussurrou suavemente, apoiando os antebraços na mesa, o corpo curvilíneo em cima do Exceed, como se estivesse o protegendo.-Prometo que vamos no ver de volta, pequenino.

O gato suspirou, satisfeito. Se sentia tão seguro com ela quanto com seu dono de cabelos estranhos.

Lucy se inclinou, tocando a testa peluda dele com seus lábios, num beijo casto como sua própria mãe fazia consigo mesma antes da loira dormir.

Se afastou, os olhos castanhos transbordando carinho fixos no Exceed.

Não notou quando Bisca entrou na sala, os olhos arregalados ao ver a cena.

Não notou quanto a Anja ais velha lhe chamava ainda pasma de ver a loira com suas asas para fora, sua alma brilhando sutilmente, exalando poder.

Notou apenas quando o corpo de Happy brilhou, cercado de branco e amarelo e se concentrar em suas costas, se solidificando, tomando formas.

As últimas coisas que lembrava antes de desmaiar de exaustão eram de uma voz infantil a chamando de "Mamãe" e de como o pelo azul de Happy combinada com as asas brancas e emplumadas que saíam de suas costas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo V – Apenas Você

Alzack estava apoiado no batente da porta, sério, olhando Bisca colocar cobertores em cima de Lucy, que ainda estava desacordada.

Mesmo preocupado com a loira e com tudo o que acontecera, não pode deixar de perceber a delicadeza da parceira, cuidando para que a afilhada ficasse confortável.

Ouviu a mesma pedir para buscar o aquecedor, e o moreno se moveu rapidamente, não querendo que a mulher de cabelos verdes notasse a vermelhidão em seu rosto, sua mente ainda lhe afirmando que ela seria uma ótima mãe.

-Ela vai ficar bem, não é, Al?-os olhos castanhos buscaram os dele, a preocupação evidente. Ele sorriu levemente e puxou-a pelos ombros contra seu peito, em um abraço apertado.

-Vai sim, Bisca. Nossa afilhada está apenas cansada.- as mãos grandes do moreno acariciavam suas costas, a acalmando.

A Anja suspirou, apertando os braços na cintura dele.

-Nossa afilhada...Você gosta disso não é?-perguntou ela, divertida.

Ele riu suavemente contra o ouvido dela, não percebendo como a mesma se arrepiara.

-Você mais ainda.

Bisca sorriu, corada.

-Okey, eu admito.

-Você seria uma ótima mãe, Bis.- o tom alegre do moreno escondia parcialmente o quão sério o elogio fora.

-Você também seria um ótimo pai, Al.- respondeu baixinho, deixando que ele notasse em seu tom de voz o quando ela o admirava.

-Então, vamos nos juntar para formar uma família, que tal?- o moreno riu, se afastando para ver a reação da parceira.

-Claro!-Bisca respondeu rapidamente e sorriu, entrando na brincadeira dele.- Já somos casados mesmo, porque não?

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, se perdendo nos olhos uns dos outros.

O casal riu, cada um escondendo em seu íntimo o quanto queriam que aquela brincadeira virasse realidade.

-x-

Quando Lucy acordou, o sol estava descendo no horizonte. Ainda meio sonolenta, se levantou, observando o céu da janela do quarto de visitas, enquanto se esforçava para lembrar o que acontecera.

-Happy.- sussurrou, se lembrando do pequeno gato azul.

Saiu do quarto apressada. As pernas estavam bambas e a Anja se apoiava nas paredes para conseguir chegar à sala onde se recordava de ver o gato.

Seu coração se apertou, preocupada ao ver o local vazio. Sussurrou novamente o nome dele, saindo andando molemente pela casa à procura do felino.

-Lucy?

Não se virou para ver quem a chamara, continuando em direção à escada, pensando que o Exceed talvez estivesse no petshop, no andar inferior da casa. Suas pernas estavam cada vez mais fracas devido ao esforço, ameaçando ceder sob o próprio peso.

-Lucy!-uma voz feminina gritou, e a loira mal notou a preocupação na mesma, ao mesmo tempo que braços fortes a circundavam, puxando-a longe da escada.

-Wow, calma aí, anjinha!-Alzack falou, segurando a loira pequena fortemente em seus braços, que tinha por fim perdido as forças nas pernas.

-Você está bem?- Bisca veio até ambos, e a Anja mais nova notou que era ela que havia gritado seu nome.

-Happy.-Lucy murmurou debilmente, ainda preocupada demais com ele para lembrar de si mesma.

A Anja mais velha sorriu.

-Ele está bem. Foi para casa no início da tarde, completamente curado. O que você fez foi incrível. Ele não teria sobrevivido se não fosse por você. -uma das mãos de Bisca foi até a testa da outra, murmurando pequenos poemas enquanto a magia agia, deixando a loira mais forte.

-Nossa.- ela sussurrou, a mente enfim clareando.- Você é boa nisso.

Bisca sorriu, meio culpada.

-Sua mãe que me ensinou.

-Incrível como a dela.

-Está melhor, anjinha?-o moreno perguntou, os braços ainda em volta da loira.

-Hai, arigatou, Alzack-san. Happy está mesmo bem?

-Sim, você o curou, Lucy. Ele está perfeitamente bem.- a mulher de cabelos verdes sorriu docemente.

Lucy suspirou, aliviada.

-Só quero ver o dono dele se acostumar com as asas.- Alzack brincou, quase rindo alto.

_-Como assim 'efeitos colaterais?'- Natsu perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas olhando para o gato que ronronava sonolento em seu colo._

_Alzack suspirou, se encostando no batente da porta,, olhando o Demônio na calçada. Tinha certo receio da reação dele._

_-Ele foi curado com magia celestial, magia de anjos.-o moreno estava sério, olhando o rosado atentamente- E quando é usada intensamente, deixa marcas._

_-Usada intensamente?_

_-Ele iria morrer se não fizéssemos isso.- o Anjo respondeu, meio seco._

_O Demônio suspirou, exasperado._

_-Que tipo de marcas?-Happy parecia normal à seus olhos._

_-Ele..._

_-Naaatsu!- a voz do felino interrompeu a conversa- Eu sei senti sua falta!- o Exceed ronronou, se esfregando com vontade contra o peito largo do dono._

_-Hey, Happy. Está melhor?_

_-Sim, sim ,sim! Neee, posso te mostrar uma coisa, Natsu?_

_-Claro, parceiro._

_Happy fechou os olhos, não se incomodando que o Anjo e o Demônio lhe encaravam. Se concentrou e um pequeno brilho branco depois, o Exceed planava na frente do rosto de Natsu, que encarava sem reação as asas brancas emplumadas._

_-Esses efeitos colaterais.-Alzack respondeu, sério.- Devido ao uso intenso, ficaram resquícios da magia no corpo dele. Não causa dor, tampouco algum problema. Agora ele só...Voa._

_Happy sorriu, se aproximando e deitando em cima da cabeça do Demônio, o azul contrastando com o rosa._

_-Foi a mamãe que me deu elas, sabia? Ela cuidou de mim e me deu isso para lembras da promessa dela._

_-Promessa?-Natsu não sabia se ficava mais surpreso com o fato de seu Exceed agora ter asas angelicais ou o fato dele começar a falar da **mãe** dele._

_-Que ela vai voltar a me ver. Toda mãe faz isso... Elas podem até sumir por um tempo, mas sempre voltam. Né?-o gato sorriu, animado batendo as asas experimentalmente, voando em círculos em cima dos dois. -E ela é tão bonita..._

_-Não ouça tudo o que ele falar.- Alzack falou rapidamente, sem ter noção do quanto Happy chamar uma loira de 'mãe' poderia afetar o rosado- A febre causou muitos delírios e alucinações.-ele colocou um frasco de remédio na mão do garoto.- Duas vezes por dia, a cada doze horas, durante três dias. Vai ajudá-lo a controlar a magia celestial._

_O garoto olhou para as pílulas e depois moveu os olhos para o gato que ria sozinha com a sensação de voar. Ele pareceu pensativo por um instante, e abriu a boca, hesitante._

_-Não.-respondeu o Anjo, antes que o Demônio falasse algo- Não o fizemos por você, então não precisa falar nada._

_O rosado soltou um sorriso minúsculo antes de dar as costas para Alzack, chamando Happy para irem embora._

_O Exceed voou rapidamente até ficar de frente para o moreno._

_-Cuide da mamãe enquanto nem eu nem o Natsu estivermos por perto, ok?-o gato sorriu e acenou para o Anjo, antes de voar até o ombro de seu dono._

_-_x-

Lucy sorriu, contento consigo mesma. Estava andando de volta para casa, o sol de pondo rapidamente no horizonte,

Mesmo que não vira o Exceed depois de curá-lo, desmaiar de exaustão e não entender bulhufas sobre o gato a chamar de 'mamãe', ela não se arrependera.

Estava animada com sua magia que começara a vir à tona. Se ela se esforçasse, poderia ser tão forte quanto sua mãe fora!

Seu peito de encheu de orgulho e ela cantarolou baixinho, a mesma música que Layla cantava para si quando era criança e que cantara para acalmar Happy.

Seu instinto gritou repentinamente dentro de si, e a Anja se virou rapidamente para ver a rua deserta.

Estava longe de casa e seus olhos e ouvidos não achavam nada de estranho no cenário, mas ela aprendera a _sempre_ ouvir esse instinto estranho que tinha.

Voltou a andar, o mais rápido que podia sem correr, atenta a qualquer movimento ou som. Um vento fraco soprou e Lucy se arrepiou.

No instante seguinte ela ouviu um uivo alto, gelado, medonho. O medo brotou em seu peito e ela lutou contra esse sentimento. Barulhos de cães correndo, latindo, uivando enxeram a rua, começando no lado oposto, no final da rua, e vindo em direção da loira.

Aquilo não eram apenas cães de rua.

Esqueceu a compostura e correu até a esquina, os sons ficando mais altos e mais próximos a sua frente.

Virou a direita, correndo como seu instinto lhe dizia, e estava mais ou menos na metade da quadra quando ouviu os cães chegarem no cruzamento que ela acabara de passar. Olhou para trás, sem deixar de correr.

Se Lucy não amasse tanto ler, nunca teria identificado aquilo.

Cães enormes, com quase um metro de cernelha, negros, com várias feridas e rasgos no corpo podre. Os olhos vermelhos saltavam das orbitas do crânio magro, as vértebras nas costas saltadas como espinhos.

Os latidos e rosnados voltavam quando os seres localizaram a loira, e dispararam em sua direção. Mesmo estando longe, a Anja sentia o cheiro de carniça que eles exalavam, e a sede de sangue de suas almas.

Hellhounds.

Cães demoníacos, que destroçam os corpos, não deixando nada além de pedaços e poças de sangue.

Cães do Inferno, que enchem sua alma de medo, pavor, desespero, e no final a comem, lambendo os dentes amarelos, satisfeitos com a refeição.

Cães feitos especialmente para apenas para em sua caçada quando a presa estiver em suas bocas.

Lucy sufocou um grito e forçou-se a correr mais rápido. Lágrimas salgadas surgiram no canto dos olhos castanhos, arregalados de puro medo.

Se amaldiçoava internamente por não ter como combater os monstros, enquanto os ouvia cada vez mais próximos de si.

O ar começou a faltar, e seus músculos gritavam por um descanso, e ela tentou manter o ritmo, inutilmente. A loira se surpreendeu ao ver que seus perseguidores ainda não a haviam alcançado.

Olhou para trás, conseguindo distinguir sorrisos sádicos com línguas roxas para fora nas bocas dos cães. Eles estavam correndo mais devagar, seguindo-a com alguma distância, mas não muita.

Estavam brincando com ela.

Alimentando seu medo, multiplicando seu desespero, se divertindo com seu sofrimento.

Algumas lágrimas escorram de seus olhos e Lucy se perguntou se deveria ter insistindo tanto em vir para a Terra.

Em algum momento da corrida, ela tropeçou na calçada, caindo e sentindo alguns pontos de sua pele ficar ralada com o contato áspero do chão.

Se encolheu, sentindo as lágrimas fluindo livremente, enquanto os cães rosnavam e a cercavam. Ela estava sozinha naquele bairro residencial deserto, e sabia que escapar seria quase impossível.

O cheiro de carne podre ficou mais forte e o estômago da Anja se revirou, enjoado.

Ergueu a cabeça, antes escondida sob os braços, e moveu os olhos castanhos para o Hellhound mais próximos, vendo vários pedaços de sua anatomia interna, como a fratura externa na pata para fora, o osso lascado coberto de sangue seco não parecendo incomodar o ser.

Hellhounds não morrem nem sofrem por ataques físicos. São como zumbis, copos sem vida amaldiçoados por Demônios e forçados a obedecer suas ordens.

Ataques mentais (como o que sofrera no colégio, em seu primeiro dia de aula) tampouco era eficientes, pois eles estavam mortos.

Havia uma única maneira de derrotá-los.

Solidificar suas ondas de alma, e injetá-las no corpo moribundo dos seres era a solução.

Pelo menos, na teoria.

E Lucy nunca havia tentado fazer isso na prática.

Afinal, seus instintos não eram naturalmente destrutivos.

Tentou se concentrar, mas não conseguia. O desespero corria em suas veias, tão rápido quanto o sangue. O corpo dela tremia de medo, sentindo os cães se aproximarem lentamente, os rosnados medonhos saindo do fundo de suas gargantas.

Subitamente, sua alma se acalmou. A loira moveu os olhos castanhos para a esquerda sem saber o porque.

Os hellhounds também pareciam ter notado algo, e suas orelhas e olhos se voltaram para aquela direção.

No fim da quadra, algo aparecia na esquina.

E Lucy entendeu porque se acalmara.

Uma aura imensa cercava o ser, o tom forte de azul se misturando com o branco e com pontos mais escuros. Os olhos castanhos encaravam os cães demoníacos com desprezo e tinha uma espécie de cajado entalho em madeira em uma das mãos.

Ele sorriu de modo maldoso para a matilha, a tatuagem vermelha sob o olho contrastando com os cabelos azuis.

-Finalmente alguma coisa pra me tirar do tédio.- a voz inundada de ironia, a mão direita já brilhando em azul e branco com suas ondas de alma se concentrando.

Diferente da loira, Jellal era um guerreiro.

-x-

Loki ergueu os olhos escuros do livro que lia, e franziu as sobrancelhas com o som da campainha.

Foi até a porta e a abriu, sem olhar pelo olho mágico quem poderia ser.

Sentiu alguém se chocar contra seu corpo e ele quase caiu com o impacto. Olhou para baixo e viu uma cabeça loira, o rosto escondido contra o tecido de sua jaqueta.

Seu coração se apertou levemente quando ouviu a garota soltar um pequeno soluço.

-Lucy?-os braços dele a envolveram, protetores- Hey, você está bem?

Ela tirou o rosto do peito dele e olhou para o ruivo, as lágrimas caindo do olhos castanhos.

-L-loki.- a loira sussurrou, ainda tremendo, assustada.-J-jellal me mandou v-vir para cá.

Os olhos dele faiscaram.

Hoje era o dia de Jellal patrulhar o bairro em que morava, costume feito apenas por precaução, afinal nunca haviam sido atacados ali.

-O que aconteceu com você, pequena?-ele a abraçou mais forte, puxando a mesma para dentro da casa luxuosa.

Os dois se sentaram no sofá escuro, e o ruivo notou os joelhos machucados, assim como as palmas das mãos dela.

-Você caiu?-perguntou, virando delicadamente a mão para examinar os ferimentos, vendo que a garota ainda estava nervosa demais para falar.

Lucy acenou um 'sim' com a cabeça, começando a se acalmar com a presença protetora do Anjo.

-Vou pegar algo para cuidarmos disso.- ele se levantou, andando rapidamente até o armário da TV e tirando uma malinha branca com uma cruz vermelha em cima dali.

-Porque você tem lago assim na sua sala de estar?- a loira perguntou, a voz ainda meio fraca.

-Temos kits como esses em quase todos os cômodos da casa.- ele sorriu, molhando um pedaço de algodão com um antisséptico. -Nunca se sabe quando pode ocorrer um acidente. Pode arder um pouco, Lucy.- falou, antes de passar o algodão delicadamente sob as feridas dela.

A Anja ficou em silêncio vendo o ruivo cuidar de si, com uma gentileza admirável. Já se sentia bem mais calma, a aura alaranjada de Loki parecia querer cercar a sua, e a loira sabia que tudo o que ele queria era protegê-la. Quando ele terminou, pegou gazes e esparadrapo, fazendo curativos em ambos os joelhos, e band-aids grandes em suas mãos delicadas.

-Está melhor?-perguntou, olhando nos olhos castanhos dela, buscando a verdade.

-Sim.- ela sorriu levemente- Obrigada.

-De nada Lucy.- o ruivo sorriu, verdadeiramente feliz que ela estava mais calma.-Quer um chá antes de me contar o que houve?

A loira rui de leve. Sua especialidade era acolher e acalmar, e era exatamente isso que aquele Anjo Guerreiro estava fazendo com ela.

-Não...Eu estou bem.- sorriu, olhando nos olhos escuros dele -Você me acalma.

Ele respondeu o sorriso, se sentindo relativamente orgulhoso.

-Eu...Fui atacada.- explicou a loira, se lembrando dos cães.- Se Jellal não tivesse aparecido eu provavelmente estaria morta. Nunca tinha lidado com uma situação como essa.

Loki franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Atacada por quem?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, meio nervosa.

-Acho que seria mais 'pelo que'... Eram Hellhounds.

A expressão do Anjo mudou e a loira sentiu a aura dele se expandir, irritado. O brilho guerreiro nos olhos castanhos surgiu, com força.

-O quê?

-x-

Jellal sacudiu o cajado, fazendo o sangue negro dos Hellhounds respingar.

Havia matado todos eles facilmente, mas ainda estava desconfiado. Não havia porque aquelas coisas atacarem a loira.

Hellhounds seguiam ordens diretas de Demônios.

E que demônio iria querer aquela simples humana morta?

Seu primeiro pensamento foi, obviamente, Natsu. Ele já havia aprontado tanto com mulheres que o Anjo não se surpreenderia se ele fosse o demônio responsável.

Mas...não.

O rosado gostava de brincar tanto com o corpo quanto com os sentimentos das fêmeas. Não de matá-las. Talvez tortura, mas ele não era irresponsável o suficiente para ir simplesmente atacando qualquer uma.

Gray e Gajeel também entrar na sua lista de suspeitos, afinal ambos conheciam a loira. O primeiro havia provocado a loira no primeiro dia, e o segundo a ignorava completamente. Faltavam apenas...

-Sabe, você realmente fica muito sexy quando luta.

Jellal conhecia aquela voz.

Se virou e olhou para a árvore próxima a si, notando uma mulher empoleirada em um dos galhos da mesma, o observando.

Os olhos se encontraram eu Anjo sorriu de canto.

-Relembrando os velhos tempos, Erza? Sentiu saudades de me vigiar?-ele perguntou, meio debochado.

A ruiva usava uma de suas tão famosas armaduras, embora não cobrisse muita parte do corpo. Uma meia roxa 7/8 cobria suas pernas, com placas leves e finas de metal por cima, protegendo as mesmas. Um shorts preto extremamente curto era parcialmente coberto por uma espécie de saia branca, que estranhamente cobria apenas um lado de sua silhueta curvilínea. Na parte de cima, um top parecido com um biquíni cobria o busto avantajado, preto com detalhes em cinza. Os braços também eram cobertos com luvas roxas e depois com a armadura, o mesmo metal escuro das pernas. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo alto e a franja escondia um dos olhos castanho avermelhados que brilhavam de malícia.

Ela sorriu, e pulou até o chão, andando sugestivamente até o homem de cabelos azuis.

-Deveria perguntar o mesmo, Jellal- a Demônia falou o nome do anjo pausadamente, os lábios carnudos se curvando e chamando a atenção do esmo.-Seus movimentos me são bem familiares, sentiu saudades das nossas aulas?

Ela se aproximou mais, olhando nos olhos escuros dele. Suas auras tinham reações estranhas em volta dos dois. O branco do Anjo se repelia fortemente com o negro da Demônia; mas o azul escuro implorava pelo carmim e vice-versa.

-Talvez.- ele sorriu, se deixando admirar os belos traços do rosto dela -Gostava de ver trocando as armaduras. Principalmente sem magia.

Ela sorriu também, se lembrando.

-Tsc tsc tsc, você sempre se distrai com fêmeas em volta de si. E eu sempre ganhava, no final.- ela o provocava, sabendo que o homem lutava contra seu instinto para não olhar em seu decote.

-Mentirosa.- ele falou baixinho, antes de rapidamente puxar o braço dela e prensar o corpo curvilíneo da ruiva contra o seu, emburrando-a contra a árvore que ela estava momentos antes.- Você sempre fica mole perto de mim, Erza. Tão distraída e vulnerável...-ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela, que suspirou baixinho- E você bem sabe que _só você_ me desconcentra.-mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha, sedutor.

-Você sempre acha que consegue me dominar, Anjo.- ela rosnou, girando os dois de forma que era a vez dele estar com as costas nas árvore.

-Verdade.- Jellal sorriu, colocando as mãos contra a cintura nua dela, puxando-a contra si.-E eu acho que já sabemos como essa luta vai terminar.

-Convencido.- ela reclamou, antes de grudar seus lábios contra os dele, suspirando quando suas línguas lutavam pelo domínio. A ruiva colocou os braços em volta do pescoço do homem, apertando os fios azuis com os dedos.

Ele gemeu baixinho com a força que ela aplicou em seu couro cabelo.

-Violenta.- O Anjo rosnou, a boca dela logo sobre a sua novamente, febril.- E impaciente.- ele riu levemente, encostando sua testa contra a dela, ofegante.

-Cale a boca, Jellal.- Erza falou arfando, irritada, tentando buscar o ar que perdera.

Ele sempre gostara de vê-la irritada.

Se conheceram quando o Anjo fora mandado em uma missão de espionagem no Inferno, e ficara na legião da Demônia das Armas.

Foram durante apenas três meses lá em baixo, ou um mês terreno.

Tempo mais que o suficiente para que nenhum dos dois conseguisse aguentar o desejo ardente incontrolável que sentiam.

Tudo apenas terminou quando Natsu fora visitar a ruiva, e graças ao seu sexto sentido, notou que o homem de cabelos azuis era um anjo, mesmo que tinha grandes machas bem escuras em sua alma.

E no final, acabou que a única responsável por torturar o traidor e lhe destinar as punições havia sido a ruiva.

Ninguém além dos dois sabiam as formas diferentes de tortura que ela havia usado no Anjo.

Jellal se lembrava claramente das horas que passaram trancados na sala, sem ninguém com coragem suficiente para incomodar a Demônia, que parecia irada com o traidor. Apenas parecia, uma vez que a luxúria sempre se sobressaía quando estavam juntos.

Ele acariciava a cintura nua da ruiva, enquanto a olhava com certa calma. Ela era realmente linda.

-Pare de me olhar assim, idiota.- ela resmungou, a respiração mais normal e o olhos brilhando diferentes.

-Porque, está com vergonha, Erza?- ele perguntou, começando outro joguinho de provocações- Mesmo depois que eu já tenha te visto _por inteiro_?

A Demônia rosnou, irritada por ficar tão derretida nos braços do Anjo.

-Eu ainda estava por cima.- retrucou, convencida. Eles sempre acabam assim, com pequenas alfinetadas maliciosas. Outra de suas pequenas batalhas.

-Porque eu estava amarrado na cama, ou não se lembra?- ele reclamou, caindo no joguinho dela.

-Não sei, eu só me lembro de te ouvir implorando para eu ir mais rápido.- a ruiva sorriu, fingindo uma expressão inocente.

O Anjo se virou, prensando-a novamente contra a árvore. Levou os lábios ao pescoço alvo, empurrando o cachecol roxo do local, enquanto mordia e sugava com força.

Ela sentiu o ar fugir de seus pulmões, e gemeu quando a língua dele tocou sua pele sensível recém marcada.

-Andou vendo muitos traidores, Erza?-ele perguntou, os olhos brilhando ameaçadores, característica desenvolvida no seu intercâmbio pelo Inferno.

-N-não.- suspirou, sem fôlego, sentindo todos os músculos dele contra seu corpo. Jellal era excitantemente frio, mesmo com as roupas.- Apenas você.- respondeu baixinho, deixando que seus olhos se encontrarem.

O clima mudou com as palavras da ruiva, o tom incrivelmente doce.

O Anjo relaxou, diminuindo a força aplicada no corpo dela e se aproximou, roçando seus narizes.

-Apenas eu?

-Apenas você.- ela repetiu, e levou uma mão hesitante até o rosto do Anjo, fazendo um carinho sutil em sua bochecha. Contornou suavemente a tatuagem vermelha que ela mesma fizera nela com a posta dos dedos, os olhos ainda presos nos dele.

Provavelmente essa era uma das únicas coisas em comum entre eles.

Amos eram gênios precoces da batalha, suas habilidades os destacando dos outros. Nunca haviam tido tempo para prestar atenção no mundo ao seu redor, exceto pelas lutas que travavam.

Nem mesmo Erza, que nascera num ambiente onde a luxúria era quase comum, havia se aventurado nesse mundo, sempre preferindo treinos e armaduras do que os convites descarados que recebia.

No Céu era diferente. Anjos podiam ter relações entre si, mas estas eram raras, ainda mais nas legiões de guerreiros como a de Jellal. Toda sua atenção era dedicada apenas à prática de lutas.

Quando o homem de cabelos azuis chegou e fora designado sob sua responsabilidade, a ruiva se encontrou pela primeira vez nas garras do desejo.

Tentava suprimir o que sentia com a ira, usando a força sem limites nos treinos contra o garoto. Mas uma hora a barreia havia se rompido e ela se vira correspondendo o beijo do Anjo com a mesma quantidade de luxúria que ele sentia.

Aqueles momentos no canto de um dos depósitos de armas eram tão novos para ela quanto para ele.

-E você?- Erza perguntou, desejando que a insegurança que sentia não transparecesse nem nos olhos nem no tom de voz.

Ele sorriu com a pergunta dela.

-Apenas você, Erza.- respondeu, aproveitando um dos poucos momentos calmos entre eles. Sem piadinhas, provocações, reclamações ou brigas. Sem querer se lembrar que ele era um Anjo e ela uma Demônia.-Afinal, ninguém mais consegue me bater como você.

A ruiva riu, e olhou para as carcaças dos Hellhounds que ele havia matado.

-Eu sabia que eles não estavam nem perto de serem suficientes.

As sobrancelhas deles se franziram.

-Conhece essas coisas?

-Conheço e já os vi treinando. Deve ser uma das matilhas mais paradas de todo o Inferno. Eu estava andando e os vi. Resolvi segui-los já que nunca os tinha visto aqui fora antes. Aí encontrei você.- ela sorriu levemente, de uma maneira que o coração do Anjo falou uma batida com a visão de uma Erza sorrindo encantada com ele.

Jellal suspirou, e abraçou a Demônia, puxando-a para seu peito largo, a surpreendendo.

-Hey, o que você pens-

-Quieta, Erza. Eu só quero lembrar da sensação de ter você nos meus braços de volta. Já vou lhe soltar.- ele respondeu baixinho, aproveitando o contanto com o corpo quente da ruiva e enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

A mulher ficou tensa por um instante, mas depois relaxou. Seu coração amoleceu dentro da armadura, a sensação de segurança que Jellal lhe passava correndo por suas veias.

Ele se afastou um pouco e beijou levemente os lábios da ruiva, repetidas vezes. Com uma delicadeza digna de um Anjo.

-Pare de me tratar como vidro.- ela reclamou, os lábios ainda colados sutilmente.

Ele sorriu malicioso e a beijou com força, a língua fria entrando na boca quente da Demônia, que gemeu, surpresa com a ferocidade repentina.

Erza deixou a língua dele tocar cada pedacinho de si que podia, se deliciando com as sensações que isso lhe causava.

O Anjo apertou mais o corpo dela contra o seu, sentindo os seios se achatarem contra seu peito. Moveu a boca sobre a pele macia, chegando no pescoço alvo, sentindo a jugular pulsando sob seus lábios. Continuou dando beijos molhados ali, fazendo Erza se arrepiar e contorcer em seus braços.

A ruiva arfou quando as mãos frias do homem subirem de sua cintura para seu busto, apertando seus seios sobre o tecido do top.

Usando a força natural que possuía, Erza se impulsionou e enlaçou as pernas em volta da cintura do Anjo, puxando-o para si. Ele gemeu com o contato contra seu membro que já começava a endurecer.

A Demônia sorriu maliciosa, sentindo o volume contra sua virilha e remexeu os quadris, causando mais atrito e outro gemido rouca da garganta do homem.

O Anjo a olhou os olhos antes de voltar a beijar sua pele, apertando mais os seios da ruiva. Ela suspirou quando os lábios dele se arrastavam sobre seu colo, ameaçando descer.

Jellal passou a língua lentamente no vale entre os seios da dela. Erza arqueou as gostas e gemeu o nome dele baixinho.

As mãos deles desceram e apertaram as nádegas da ruiva, ajudando a sustentá-la. Erza gemeu e rebolou mais contra o corpo musculoso do Anjo. O mesmo tentou a voltar a beijar o pescoço convidativo dela, mas não pode mais quando uma das mãos dela seguraram com força seus fios azuis, puxando rudemente para um lado, expondo o pescoço masculino.

Erza deveria ter tara pelo seu cabelo, do jeito que adoava puxá-lo.

Ela beijou e chupou o locar com ferocidade, mostrando que não o deixaria dominá-la tão facilmente, rebolando com mais força contra a virilha dele no processo. Jellal gemeu o nome da Demônia quando sentiu os dentes dela morderem seu pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa.

Fazia tanto tempo que não estavam sozinhos assim...

A razão voltou ao Anjo, e ele trincou os dentes, movendo as mãos até os quadris largos da ruiva, usando a força para fazê-la parar de rebola contra si.

Erza bufou, irritada, e o encarou com os olhos faiscando de raiva. Odiava deixar as coisas pela metade.

Ele riu com a frustração dela, e beijou suavemente seus lábios, que estavam fechados num bico. Tirou as pernas da cintura dele, mas continuou com os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

-Terça e quinta, das cinco às sete.- ele sussurrou, ainda tentando conter o próprio corpo. -Meus horários de patrulha.

Ela piscou, surpresa.

Ele estava lhe contando uma informação?

Ouviu o suspiro dele e a mão gelada em seu rosto, o polegar acariciando sua bochecha.

-Quero te ver.- ele sussurrou novamente, explicando. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era extremamente perigoso. Ela ainda era uma Demônia. A criatura mais linda que ele já havia visto na face da Terra, mas ainda uma Demônia. Não havia como saber se ela não faria uma emboscada, nem que contasse para outro demônio ou até mesmo para o Inferno inteiro.

Mas ele estava farto de resistir ao desejo de agarrá-la cada vez que a via nos corredores do colégios, ficar na mesma sala todos os dias, e simplesmente agir com indiferença ou até mesmo desprezo.

Jellal estava cansado de tentar resistir à Erza.

Viu um brilho de compreensão nos olhos castanho avermelhados e ela assentiu, ainda meio pasma.

-Terça. -Erza sussurrou, apertando-o contra si. -Também quero te ver.- ela admitiu mais baixinho do que antes, sua razão lhe dizendo que não deveria ter feito isso.

Jellal suprimiu um sorriso de alegria e beijou-a lentamente. Não houve nenhuma ferocidade ou briga pelo domínio, apenas o contentamento de ambos por saborearem o beijo tranquilo e delicioso.

Se afastou dela, contra a sua vontade.

Sorriu meio orgulhoso ao vê Erza ajeitar os seios dentro do top, sem um pingo de vergonha por ele a estar olhando; enquanto ela resmungava baixinho que ele só fazia bagunça.

-Você falou que conhecia essa matilha.- Jellal começou, sério agora. -Qual Demônio?

A ruiva hesitou. Era um informação sobre eles, e não sabia se contava ou não.

Pensando que ele acabara de lhe contar uma coisa que poderia deixá-lo em uma situação realmente ruim, ela deu de ombros.

-Lisanna. Ela tem esse gosto estranho por animais e formou essa matilha à algum tempo. Eu só nunca os havia visto em uma missão, por isso os segui.

O Anjo franziu as sobrancelhas com o que a mulher falara, mas apenas acenara, agradecendo em silêncio o que Erza falara.

Ficaram em silêncios alguns segundos, apenas olhando uns nos olhos dos outros. O Anjo se virou, andando de volta para casa, sem se despedir ou olhar para trás. Uma lufada de ar quente em sua nuca lhe disse que ela também já havia partido.

-x-

Quando o homem de cabelos azuis chegou em casa, levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver Loki bufando de raiva e uma Lucy tentando acalmá-lo.

O ruivo o puxou para fora da casa, deixando a loira parada na porta, sabendo que não deveria interferir. Jellal conseguiu sentir as ondas dela e sabia que ela era uma Anja, exatamente como suspeitara, e sorriu cúmplice para a garota enquanto o ruivo discutia em sussurros consigo, sobre o que deveriam falar e fazer com ela. Lucy deixou um pequeno sorriso chegar aos seus lábios, vendo os dois Anjos.

-Céus Loki, você realmente não percebeu?- suspirou, depois que o outro ficara falando sozinho por longos minutos.

O Anjo piscou.

-Percebi o que? Que a Lucy está em perigo,sim eu percebi, só me ajude um jeito de contar toda a história e a nossa situação de um jeito que não a assuste e não a faça acreditar que somos loucos!

Jellal revirou os olhos e passou um dos braços pelo ombro de Lucy, que sorria abertamente ao seu lado.

-Explicar o que, se ela já sabe de tudo, idiota?

Loki olhou para a loira, que estava completamente à vontade ali.

-Sabe do que?

-De tudo, Loki. Ela é uma anja.

Silêncio.

Lucy resolveu falar algo, a expressão de Loki não era exatamente uma das melhores.

-Eu só me assustei com o Hellhounds porque não sei como lutar contra eles, e não achei que alguém viria me ajudar- ela o olhou, meio culpada.-Não porque eles são cães do Inferno.

-Você...-o ruivo murmurou, ainda sem acreditar.

-Anja da Reconciliação.- explicou, esperando que ele ficasse bravo consigo.

Loki a puxou pela cintura, tirando-a debaixo do braço de Jellal e a abraçou, erguendo seu corpo pequeno.

-Eu vou matar o Gabriel- ele rosnou, apertando ela contra si.

O Anjo de cabelos azuis revirou os olhos de volta. Loki sempre fora meloso demais com as Anjas e seria o dobro com Lucy.

-Agora, o que vamos fazer sobre isso?-perguntou, enquanto Lucy se virava para olhá-lo, ainda suspensa nos braços do ruivo, que resmungava sobre ela estar em perigo desde que chegara e não poder fazer nada pela loira.

-E-eu não sei...- a voz da garota soou sufocada.

-Loki você a está deixando sem ar.

-Desculpe, Lucy.- ele a soltou, os olhos ainda preocupados. -Você está bem?

Ela sorriu, aliviada.

-Sim, obrigada.- moveu os olhos castanhos de um Anjo para o outro.

-Você não sabe nada sobre lutar?-Jellal perguntou, meio confuso.

-Eu insisti feito louca para Gabriel me deixar descer. Mesmo sem ser como vocês eu queria ajudar...E bom, eu acho que só minha presença já é algo, não?- ela sorriu, sabendo que sua aura seria indispensável dentro do colégio.

Loki suspirou, sua mente voltando a funcionar normalmente depois de absorver o fato de Lucy ser uma Anja.

-Vamos ter que grudar em você 24 horas por dia.

Jellal franziu as sobrancelhas. Lucy não parecia exatamente gostar de ser protegida. Provavelmente estava aqui para provar para o Arcanjo que podia fazer tanto quanto sua mãe. Provavelmente teria uma força,

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.- ele falou, olhando para a Anja.-Pode ser difícil e vai exigir muito de você.

A loira nem pensou antes de responder.

-Eu topo. -faria praticamente de tudo para ficar na Terra e ajudar.

O homem sorriu para ela e olhou para o parceiro, que já tinha entendido sua ideia.

O ruivo passou um braço pelos ombros da loira, enquanto Jellal fazia o mesmo com a cintura dela, do outro lado. Começaram a andar de volta para casa, animados com a nova aliada.

Lucy olhou de um para outro, desconfiada com seus sorrisos.

-Então...

-Então, a partir de hoje, você vai ser a nossa aprendiz, Anjinha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo VI – Pequenas Descobertas

O cheiro de sangue pairava no ar.

Os gritos de dor e desespero enchiam a sala.

O ser humano preso à mesa fria de metal apenas desejava que aquilo acabasse.

Mas ele sabia,no fundo, que não acabaria.

O Demônio ao seu lado o olhava divertido, o sorriso sádico nos lábios, os piercings de metal reluzindo à luz fraca presa ao teto.

-Eu acho que seu fígado iria ficar muito mais bonito com alguns metais presos nele, você não acha?-o demônio de longos e rebeldes cabelos negros perguntou, uma falsa inocência que não combinava com o tom de voz naturalmente maldoso. Nem com os olhos vermelhos que brilhavam como o sangue que pingava da mesa para o chão.

O humano apenas chorou mais alto, sabendo que não morreria, mesmo depois de horas ali, com o tórax aberto e vazando sangue para fora.

Afinal, esta era sua punição.

O Inferno não é chamado de Inferno à toa, afinal.

Gajeel mexia lentamente nas ferramentas metálicas que usava para torturar o humano, e cometeu o erro de olhar em seus olhos antes de recomeçar com tudo.

Castanhos.

Grandes.

Receosos.

Assustados.

Chorosos.

E apenas um sussurro com uma voz embolada de choro.

"Por favor, pare."

E ele se lembrou.

O Demônio rosnou, se afastando do humano, para depois sair da sala em passos largos, enquanto algum outro Demônio menor continuava a tortura em seu lugar.

Caminhou rapidamente, até chegar em seu quarto, completamente negro e com decorações metálicas.

Parou diante do espelho no banheiro, vendo seu próprio reflexo com a roupa manchada de vermelho. Ele tremia, e havia uma fina cama de suor sobre sua pele. O calor estava ficando insuportável, assim como tudo o que sentia. Rasgou a blusa, os músculos fortes e definidos ficando a mostra.

Respirou fundo, tentando conter os instintos fortíssimos dentro de si.

Seu pai também era um dragão, e isso o fazia sofrer as mesmas coisas que Natsu sofria. Todo o poder imenso, as asas, os dentes afiados, o corpo naturalmente musculoso, os sentidos apurados, as regras de acasalamento...Tudo.

Apenas dois fatos o diferenciavam do rosado.

O primeiro, seu domínio não era o fogo e sim o _metal_. Uma diferença um tanto quanto básica, e Natsu não podia fazer surgirem escamas de metal sobre seu corpo.

Mas a outra era pior.

Uma coisa que tornava os dois Dragões tão diferentes quanto água e óleo.

Natsu ainda não tinha achado a sua parceira perfeita.

Gajeel já.

E sofria à mais de um ano na luta contra algo que não era racional.

Aliás, racional era a última coisa que se poderia falar sobre isso.

Ele era um Dragão Demônio. Torturava almas humanas nas horas vagas, e trabalhava em tempo integral em prol da maldade.

Porque, em todas as sete bilhões de pessoas que existiam na Terra, ele tinha que ter escolhido justamente ela?

No fundo, bem no fundo de sua alma negra e prata, ele sabia que fazia todo o sentido do mundo.

Apenas não poderia aceitar.

Gajeel já havia ferido sua própria companheira, sem saber que ela se tornaria algo tão substancial em sua vida.

Provavelmente, ele só descobrira que Levy McGarden era sua parceira perfeita depois que a atacou.

Naquele dia, os olhos castanhos inteligentes o fizeram desistir de matá-la, sem saber direito o porque.

"P-por favor, pare."

Ele apenas a deixou lá, jogada e sangrando em um dos becos da cidade, com outros dois descendentes de anjos desacordados com a quantidade de golpes que o moreno os dera.

Apenas entendeu o furacão de emoções que sentira duas semanas depois, quando a azulada voltou ao colégio, sendo seguida de perto pelos olhares protetores de Jellal.

Os olhos dela cruzaram os seus somente uma vez naquele retorno.

E tudo que ele viu foi medo.

No mesmo instante sentiu seu estômago despencar, os batimentos cardíacos caírem, um arrepio correr sua coluna, suas mãos formigarem de vontade abraçá-la e sua garganta ardia na vontade insana de gritar gritar para o mundo e principalmente para ela que nunca mais deixaria nada a machucar.

Mas sabia, que antes de tudo, deveria protegê-la de si mesmo.

Gajeel sabia que, no instante que o dragão dentro de si havia escolhido Levy, não haveria retorno.

E que também não haveria situação mais perigosa para a pequena do que esta que ele havia acabado de colocá-la, mesmo sem ela saber e ele querer.

Os perigos que ela corria por ser sua companheira eram praticamente inevitáveis.

Por isso ele manteve segredo de todos.

Ninguém precisava saber que um dos cinco mais poderosos Demônios do Inferno não vivera se acontecesse algo à aquela pequena garota apaixonada por livros.

Pensar em Levy sempre o fazia lembrar do cheiro que ela exalava.

Era uma mistura sutil de flores de laranjeiras, papel e uma pitada suave de alfazema.

Tão delicado quanto a própria garota.

Levy era inteira delicada na verdade. Extremamente feminina.

Tinha traços suaves no rosto, uma curva sutil nas sobrancelhas, os olhos castanho escuros inteligentes e expressivos. Os cabelos azuis curtos e bem repicados ajudavam a descendente a não parecer tão pequena. O pescoço alvo e os ombros – constantemente nus quando ela não usava uniforme- eram uma mistura de sensualidade e inocência.

Os seios não eram grandes, mas não era como se a azulada fosse completamente 'reta'. Eles eram apenas mais discretos, combinando com a cintura curva e fina, que destacava seus quadris largos.

As coxas eram proporcionalmente desenvolvidas e as calças justas não escondiam como elas eram torneadas. Talvez de tanto ela subir e descer as escadas da biblioteca, pensou o moreno, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios sem perceber.

Levy inteira conspirava para Gajeel perder seu controle.

Inferno, ela era sua companheira perfeita!

Como ele poderia ao menos imaginar que teria algum controle quando o assunto era ela?

Mas, de alguma maneira inimaginável, ele tinha.

Por um ano, tinha segurado a si mesmo, cada vez que sentia o perfume dela no ar, ou via de relance os cabelos azuis balançando no vento.

No começo tinha até desprezado o que sentia, e se forçava a fazer todas as coisas que sempre fez durante todos os séculos que viveu.

Torturava, matava e transava de maneira quase desenfreada como de costume.

Mas aos poucos, não conseguia mais fazer tais coisas.

A presença da azulada se tornava cada vez mais forte em seu subconsciente. E em seus pensamentos.

Mesmo sem ter o mínimo contato com o Demônio era incrível como Levy conseguira mudá-lo tão drasticamente em tão pouco tempo.

As poucas vezes que tentava sair daquele pântano de sentimentos borbulhantes, como hoje torturando aquele humano, ele acabava pior do que começava.

E ele sentia que estava ficando louco por não poder fazer o seu instinto mais primordial lhe ordenava.

Queria estar com Levy.

De todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

Queria ver seu sorriso em todas as oportunidades.

Queria observá-la lendo um livro, os olhos escuros perdidos no mundo das letras.

Queria brincar com os fios azuis e sentir a pele suave de seu pescoço.

Queria vê-la adormecer e acordar todos os dias, se certificando de que nada aconteceria com a pequena durante seu sono.

Queria saber tudo o podia sobre ela, cada segredo, cada mania, cada gosto, cada medida, cada centímetro de sua pele branca.

Mas, acima de tudo, queria que ela se sentisse da mesma forma que ele se sentia.

Quando ergueu os olhos vermelhos para o espelho, notou sua forma.

Grunhiu, vendo como sua pele se transformara e ficara coberta por pequenas escamas de metal brilhantes, os caninos mais visíveis, as unhas cresceram e viraram garras. Os olhos ficaram mais finos e se estreitaram, as orelhas ficando mais pontudas, o cabelo negro contrastando com o prata dominante.

Grandes asas haviam brotado de suas costas, o topo roçando no teto do quarto. Ele era extremamente alto, suas asas tinham que ter o tamanho proporcional para aguentar seu peso durante o voo. Elas pareciam estranhamente robóticas, provavelmente graças ao metal prodominante.

Apenas de pensar em Levy o fizera se descontrolar e voltar a sua forma mais primitiva, mais próxima a um verdadeiro Dragão.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo a pele voltar a ter a cor bronzeada à mostra, as asas voltarem para dentro da pele, restando duas grandes cicatrizes em suas costas. Estas eram acompanhadas por piercings, sempre em pares, um de cada lado das marcas brancas.

Mais calmo, ele abriu os olhos, vendo seu reflexo normal no espelho. A mente ainda estava na garota de cabelos azuis, e ele soube que havia chegado mais uma vez ao seu limite.

Falou algumas palavras em um tom de voz baixo e o espelho brilhou com a magia, se tornando uma passagem.

Entrando no seu quarto na terra, Gajeel rapidamente saiu da grande casa que dividia com os outros Demônios, sabendo que ninguém se incomodaria com sua saída. Estava fechando a porta da casa quando notou Lisanna parada de costas, olhando para o jardim, parecendo extremamente impaciente.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com a garota, estranhando seu comportamento. Ela odiava ficar perto de qualquer contato com a natureza, o que diabos estava fazendo aqui fora?

Ouviu-a bufar com raiva e virar o corpo para voltar à casa, nem olhando para o moreno que a encarava com certa curiosidade.

Provavelmente fora apenas Natsu tinha a rejeitado de volta e ela ficara irritada com isso.

Começou a andar rapidamente pelo grande bosque que cercava a mansão, sem se importar com os chiados que os pequenos demônios moradores do lugar faziam quando ele passava.

Não pensava muito aonde iria, de tanto fazer aquele caminho, ele já o sabia de cor e seu corpo ia automaticamente para lá.

Parou em frente a uma casa clássica com um tom verde claro, com portas e janelas brancas o quintal bem cuidado com várias flores.

Silencioso como um Demônio, ele pulou para o telhado sem esforço. Andou até a parte que ficava do lado contrário da rua, e franziu o cenho, irritado com o viu.

Uma das janelas –o seu destino- estava aberta, e ele viu um pequeno pequeno demônio se esgueirando para dentro da casa.

Era um Goblin, um dos menores demônios da regência da terra. Pareciam bolas verdes com pernas e braços tortos e magros. Olhos amarelos e grandes, mas uma boca maior ainda, com dentes amarelados e podres. Perfeitos para causar pequenas travessuras e 'mortes acidentais'.

Gajeel mordeu a língua para não rosnar, dando passos largos até o ser, pegando-o pelo cangote e impedindo-o de entrar no cômodo.

Os olhos vermelhos encaravam os amarelos do demônio, que fora atraído naturalmente para o local graças à aura branca e azul claro que a dona do quarto exalava. Afinal, Demônios possuem instintos naturais de querer exterminar toda energia positiva existente.

O Dragão mostrou os dentes pontiagudos para o Goblin, que se encolheu e soltou um grunhido alto de surpresa quando o moreno o jogou pelos ares, com força, apenas pensando em tirá-lo de perto daquela casa.

Mas infelizmente, graças à janela aberta e ao fato de que a cama de uma garota estava do lado da janela, a mesma acordou com o barulho do pequeno demônio, se sentando assustada na cama.

Gajeel mordeu o lábio, mais irritado ainda com aquele demoniozinho desprezível ter a acordado. Se encostou na parede, ao lado da janela, ouvindo perfeitamente como Levy se levantara, os movimentos cautelosos.

A azulada olhou o quarto todo e depois olhou para a janela escancarada, devido ao calor. Se moveu e olhou para o céu estrelado e depois para o jardim, não encontrando nada diferente ou fora do lugar.

Apoiou os braços na janela, olhando encantada a quantidade de pontos brilhantes no céu. Sorriu ternamente com a serenidade que a envolvia.

Levy geralmente tinha medo do escuro, e não gostava de acordar à noite.

Pela primeira vez, não ficou com medo.

Passou quase meia hora ali, debruçada na janela, observando a paisagem e sentindo a brisa refrescante que passava ali.

Gajeel tinha a respiração presa, com medo de fazer algum barulho e fazer a azulada notar que ele estava ali, encostado na parede da casa dela, a menos de meio metro de si, os olhos vermelhos fixos na sua figura pequena.

Naquela noite, Levy se sentiu estranhamente segura.

Talvez seu medo pelo escuro tivesse em fim sumindo, pensou, antes de voltar para a cama e cair no sono rapidamente.

O Demônio que havia vindo ver sua pequena em mais uma visita noturna secreta suspirou aliviado ao ouvir sua respiração ficar rítmica, indicando que ela havia enfim dormido.

Olhou para as estrelas que a garota estava admirando antes de olhar novamente para Levy, deitada confortavelmente em sua cama, parecendo ainda mais linda naquela noite clara.

Se permitiu sorrir levemente para a garota que dormia antes de ir embora.

Só por precaução, ele afugentou todos os pequenos demônios que encontrou nas redondezas.

Levy merecia pelo menos ter um sono tranquilo.

-x-

Lucy olhava distraidamente seu suco, mexendo no canudo com os dedos brancos. Estava no intervalo das aulas, e ela era a única quieta na mesa. Todos os Anjos e Descendentes pareciam muito bem humorados hoje. Tudo bem, ela também estava, afinal Loki e Jellal já sabiam que ela era uma Anja, mas isso não facilitou sua vida tanto quanto ela esperava.

Gabriel realmente iria fazer de tudo para dificultar seu convívio na Terra.

_-Então, anjinha.- Loki falou, jogado no sofá, enquanto a loira estava ao seu lado, e o olhava atenta. Eles haviam resolvido começar todo o treinamento com uma bela conversa sobre toda a situação dentro e fora do colégio- Já deve saber que existem Demônios entre nós não?_

_Lucy acenou um 'sim'._

_-Só não sei quem é._

_O ruivo a olhou meio espantado. Ela estava -literalmente- sentada entro cinco Demônios, pelo que Jellal lhe falara. E tinha uma percepção incrível, como não havia descoberto?_

_-Então você não sabe que -Loki parou, sentindo sua língua ficar repentinamente presa ao seu céu da boca, o impedindo de falar._

_Lucy franziu as sobrancelhas com as caretas que Loki estava fazendo._

_-...Loki?_

_-Gabriel, seu viado.-ele resmungou, finalmente sentindo a língua solta. Ele olhou para a loira, que estava segurando o riso com o que ele falara.-Desculpe, Lucy. Parece que eu não posso lhe passar qualquer informação sobre os Demônios no colégio._

_A Anja piscou._

_-Por isso estava chamando Gabriel de viado?-ela riu levemente.-Eu nunca achei que ele fosse facilitar a minha vinda para cá, mas também não esperava que ele fizesse tudo isso para dificultar._

_Loki conhecia o Arcanjo, e duvidava que qualquer outro meio de tentar avisar Lucy sobre os Demônios daria certo. Aquele Anjo conseguia ser bem irritante quando queria._

_Loki suspirou._

_-Você tem alguma mínima ideia de quem pode ser?- a única solução era deixá-la descobrir sozinha._

_A loira parou quieta um instante, pensando._

_-Eu acho que deve ser alguém sentado próximo a mim, mas não sei dizer quem. A aura negra parece vir de todos os lados.-suspirou, meio desanimada._

_O ruivo colocou uma mão no ombro dela, e sorriu._

_-Não tem problema. Você ainda vai treinar conosco, anjinha.- ele piscou, e novamente Lucy se lembrou do Arcanjo, e como ele e Loki eram parecidos._

_-E como eu faço isso?-ela respondeu o sorriso._

_-Vamos ter que trabalhar a solidificação das suas ondas de alma. Basicamente, é assim que Anjos lutam. Uma boa quantidade de energia positiva pode fazer um estrago dentro de seres naturalmente malignos.-ele fez uma pausa, os olhos brilhando- Seus padrinhos me disseram que você fez uma coisa parecida em um gato, verdade?_

_-Era um Exceed na verdade. Ele estava morrendo, só segui meu instinto de Reconciliação.-ela murmurou baixinho, sentindo uma saudade forte a invadir. Aquela bolinha de pelos azuis realmente a tinha conquistado._

_Loki assentiu._

_-Pode me mostrar o que fez?_

_-Vou tentar.-a loira fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo._

_Abriu a mão, deixando a palma virada para cima. Tentou ao máximo se lembrar o que fizera noite passada, mas pouca coisa lhe vinha à mente._

_-Já é um começo.- Lucy ouviu a voz de Loki e abriu os olhos, vendo uma esfera amarela do tamanho de uma bola de gude tremeluzindo à alguns centímetros de sua pele._

_Liberou a magia, se sentindo subitamente fraca e tonta. Se não estivesse sentada provavelmente taria caído._

_A mão quente do Anjo segurou a sua e ele a apertou suavemente, indicando que estava ali caso ela desmaiasse._

_-D-desculpe...-a loira murmurou baixinho- Acho que não sou boa nisso._

_O ruivo riu, e puxou-a contra seu peito, a abraçando._

_-Eu passei dois dias desmaiado depois de fazer o que você acabou de fazer. Não se cobre tanto, isso é puramente prática.- passava os dedos no cabelo dourado, e ouviu sua respiração ir aos poucos se acalmando.-Estou feliz que tenha descido._

_-Eu também._

_Os dois sorriram, curtindo o abraço em silêncio._

_-Poxa, se eu soubesse que vocês iam ficar assim eu nem tinha ido tomar banho!.-reclamou um Jellal ainda com os cabelos azuis meio úmidos, vestindo uma calça cinza de moletom e uma regata preta que realçava os ombros largos._

_A loira riu, já menos tonta._

_-Como se nós fossemos abraçar alguém que cheirava cachorro molhado.-ela brincou, e Loki gargalhou gostosamente ao seu lado._

_O azulado fez uma careta, se sentando do outro lado da Anja._

_-Era cachorro podre na verdade, então eu tinha chances.- ele piscou, e acompanhou a risada dos outros anjos._

_Era incrível como a aura de Lucy fazia efeito até mesmo sobre eles, que eram anjos._

_Tudo parecia ficar mais simples quando a loira estava por perto._

_Loki olhou para Jellal e o azulado devolveu o olhar. Já haviam lutado tantas vezes juntos que apenas um olhar era suficiente para saberem o que outro pensava._

_-Quem quer pizza?_

Apesar de tudo isso, ela ainda se sentia completamente incomodada.

O fato de Loki falar em 'Demônios', no plural, a assustava muito.

Será que haviam mais de um ali no meio?

E porque ela não conseguia identificá-los?

Para a loira, todos aqueles que tinham potencial para serem demônios -devido à suas auras escuras- se encaixavam perfeitamente na categoria de "Humanos-totalmente-desesperados-por-ajuda" e não em "Demônios-sedentos-de-sangue-que-querem-te-matar".

Suspirou, olhando de relance para o grupo de pessoas que estavam em sua mente.

Não conseguia não se preocupar com eles. Principalmente com o Dragneel.

Mesmo depois do que acontecera no quintal de Natsu, ela ainda se segurava cada vez que o via, querendo, necessitando saber se ele estava bem.

Tudo bem que no final, quem faltara aula por dois dias havia sido a Anja, mas seu instinto era extremamente forte em relação ao garoto.

Seu coração se apertava estranhamente ao ver seus olhos escuros brilhando com a malícia e a maldade clara.

Ele ficava tão mais lindo com os olhos verdes.

Irresistivelmente lindo.

E a pele dele era tão quente...

-Lucy?

Acordando de seus pensamentos, a loira corou em vários de vermelho ao ver Loki a encarando curioso.

Envergonhada por não ter prestado atenção à sua volta, mas principalmente por não conseguir esquecer dos poucos minutos que passara sozinha com o Dragneel.

-Eu?-sorriu docemente para o ruivo, que se sentou do seu lado e a puxou pelos ombros contra seu peito, a abraçando como havia se tornando costume.

Lucy aos poucos se acostumava com o jeito carinhoso do Anjo, no fundo bem satisfeita que ele não a abraçava da mesma maneira que abraçava todas as meninas do colégio. Talvez com a exceção de Levy, Laki e Cana.

Se bem que ele e a Alberona viviam trocando flertes, mas tudo na brincadeira.

No fundo daquele mulherengo incorrigível, a loira sabia que havia um homem pronto pra amar uma mulher de todas as formas que ela merecia.

Só faltava ele encontrar essa mulher.

Ela ainda observava o rosto do Anjo perdida nesses pensamentos quando ele se virou, e olhou nos olhos dela.

-Eu sou lindo, já sei.- ele brincou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

A loira riu.

-Baka. -respondeu, sabendo perfeitamente que tinha achado seu irmão mais velho perdido no mundo.

Os lábios dele tocaram suavemente sua bochecha, e ele se afastou, vendo a reação da garota. Não queria deixá-la sem graça ou qualquer coisa neste sentindo. Apenas a afeição que sentia era tão grande que ele tinha que demonstrar de alguma maneira.

Lucy sorriu e se inclinou, beijando a bochecha dele em troca.

A afeição era mútua.

-x-

Do outro lado do refeitório, um garoto adolescente de cabelos rosas tinha os punhos fechados, os nós dos dedos brancos de tanta força.

_Aquela _garota tinha faltado dois dias de aula e agora voltava praticamente exalando o cheiro de dois anjos, principalmente de Loki.

O cheiro doce de baunilha, mel e sakuras estava intrinsecamente misturado com o odor amadeirado dos homens.

O que diabos tudo aquilo significava?

Aquele anjo sempre se metia com as humanas, mas ao vê-lo abraçando Lucy praticamente todo o tempo fez o sangue quente do Dragão ferver.

Ele a tinha conseguido, era isso?

Natsu conseguia o aroma dele até mesmo através das roupas da garota.

Ele grunhiu baixinho, e Gajeel o olhou de canto de olho, sendo o único que ouvira a reclamação do rosado.

Mas quando viu o Anjo beijar a bochecha da loira, foi impossível se manter neutro.

A madeira do banco onde ele estava sentado se quebrou com a força aplicada sobre o mesmo o punho do Demônios cercado com pequenas chamas sobre ele.

Fazia muito tempo que ele não se descontrolava assim, pensou, quando conseguiu respirar fundo e manter seu fogo dentro de si.

Suas mãos tremiam com o esforço e ele tinha uma fina cama de suor sobre o corpo, devido ao puro esforço de não explodir em chamas e destruir metade da estrutura do colégio.

Graças ao barulho normal do aglomerado de alunos e o fato de estar sentado bem no canto, o tornando pouco visível, ninguém notou o pequeno descontrole do garoto.

Natsu não percebeu que quando se ergueu repentinamente do seu lugar e saiu do refeitório, dois pares de olhos o observavam.

Um deles eram vermelhos, e o Dragão de Metal o encarava com certa cumplicidade.

Os outros eram grandes olhos castanhos, lotados de preocupação.

A mente de Natsu se focava apenas em uma coisa para não sair arrastando a dona dos olhos castanhos consigo para fora daquele lugar - e longe do Anjo ruivo.

Ele não sentia o cheiro da essência de Loki _dentro_ dela.

-x-

Lucy sorriu para Levy que se sentou em seu lugar, antes de continuar andando até o final da sala para seu próprio assento.

Olhou rapidamente para Lisanna, que parecia irada desde o início das aulas. Os olhos azuis lhe fuzilavam, mas incrivelmente, a Anja não se incomodava mais. Estava se acostumando aquela aura densa de energia negativa em volta de si.

Fazia questão que em cada momento que a albina lhe encarava, lhe dirigia o seu sorriso mais doce de compreensão.

Moveu os olhos castanhos para o garoto sentado atrás dela, e numa constatação rápida, viu a pele bronzeada de suas mãos com um tom vermelho, como se estivessem queimadas.

Seu coração acelerou e seu instinto gritou para que ela fosse cuidar dele imediatamente.

Ela suspirou antes de se sentar, a curiosidade borbulhando dentro de si para saber o que tinha acontecido. Havia sido por isso que ele saíra daquela maneira do refeitório?

Mas antes que pudesse reunir coragem para perguntar o que havia acontecido, a professora chamou a atenção da classe, que ficou em silêncio.

-Devido à alguns problemas com o voo, uma das nossas novas alunas não pode vir nos primeiros dias.- a professora sorriu e a porta se abriu- Mas ela está aqui agora, espero que a tratem bem.

A garota que havia entrado na sala tinha cabelos azuis, uma cor bem viva. As pontas eram enroladas para fora, e o rosto tinha traços delicados que combinavam perfeitamente com a pele de porcelana dela. Os olhos estavam fechados, e os cílios negros curvos e grandes s destacavam, como as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

Usava o uniforme do colégio como era a regra, mas a camisa branca estava mais aberta que o normal, expondo o colo e os seios de uma maneira um tanto quanto provocante. A saia era um pouco mais curta, expondo a pele extremamente branca e uma tatuagem em tinta azul na coxa esquerda. As meias impecavelmente brancas e o sapato tipo boneca preto, e uma mochila azul e branca em um dos ombros.

-Sou Juvia Loxar.- ela abriu os olhos, de um azul profundo intenso. Tinham um ar doce, assim como toda a sua figura, mas junto com ele um brilho extremamente astuto e provocativo, que combinava com seu corpo curvilíneo, seu decote e sua saia mais curta. Ela sorriu, um misto estranho de presunção e meiguice. -É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los.

Pela primeira vez, Natsu e Lucy reagiram exatamente do mesmo jeito e no mesmo instante.

Os dois franziram as sobrancelhas em total confusão ao verem a aura da azulada.

Um mistura perfeita entre o branco e o preto era intercalada pelo azul vívido. Ela exalava tanto ondas negativas quando ondas positivas ao seu redor, e nem a Anja e nem o Demônio sabia como reagir à sua presença.

A garota nova obedeceu quando a professora a instruiu para se sentar na frente da Srta. Heartfilia, e Lucy não pode deixar de sorrir quando ela veio em sua direção.

Juvia respondeu o sorriso, e olhou para os outros alunos que também se sentavam no fundo. Um moreno de olhos escuros chamou sua atenção.

Gray piscou para ela -do mesmo jeito que fizera com Lucy em seu primeiro dia.

A azulada abriu mais o sorriso e seu olhos brilharam, perigosos.

Devolveu a piscadela, antes de mudar totalmente a expressão e olhar docemente para a loira, sorrindo inocente à sua saudação de boas vindas.

O Demônio moreno conteve uma risada baixa ao notar a mudança brusca da garota nova.

E, mesmo com Natsu e Lucy observando cada movimento da azulada, apenas ele notara como ela se transformara em milésimos de segundos.

Apenas ele vira a prova de como a água era maleável.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo VII – Aula de Natação

O espaço era apertado, e parecia se tornar menor ainda devido aos dois corpos que estavam ali.

O casal se beijava com volúpia e com uma pressa exagerada.

As mãos grandes dele apertavam a cintura dela, puxando o corpo pequeno contra o seu grande.

As unhas bem feitas e pintadas de vermelho sangue arranhavam o pescoço e os ombros largos e musculosos, ou puxavam os fios brancos curtos da nuca.

O homem grunhiu em meio ao beijo e prensou-a mais contra a prateleira, sentindo os seios se apertarem contra seu peito. Para compensar a diferença gritante de altura entre eles, usou uma das mãos largas para erguê-la facilmente, os bíceps enormes fazendo seu função.

A mulher ofegou com a força que ele exercia sobre seu corpo, adorando a sensação.

Os olhos escuros se encontraram se encontraram.

Os dele, com um tom de azul escuro, tão escuros que pareciam apenas negros para qualquer um que os visse.

Os dela, também se confundiam com negros, mas possuíam uma cor castanha profunda.

E apenas eles viam essas cores ocultas.

Elfman sorriu orgulhoso com a maneira que a mulher tentava respirar normalmente, o cabelos castanho claro todo bagunçado e os lábios inchados devido aos beijos que dera ali.

Evergreen corou levemente com a maneira que ele a olhava, e tentou distrair o albino puxando-o para mais um beijo, impaciente como sempre fora.

-Não podemos fazer isso aqui, Ever.-ele sussurrou em meios aos beijos, enquanto tentava controlar a própria excitação.

Ela bufou em seu pescoço.

-Está com medo de ser pego, Demônio?-debochou, e os olhos dele faiscaram com a provocação.

Eram um casal um tanto quanto incomum.

Elfman era um Demônio, e Evergreen apenas uma humana comum.

Ela sabia de tudo sobre a situação de Anjos e Demônios no colégio, mas não se importava nem um pouco.

Na verdade, achava excitante o fato do albino ser um verdadeiro Demônio.

-Não. Me. Provoque.- o homem alto rosnou, apertando-a com força contra a prateleira, uma das mãos sustentando-a no ar e a outra erguendo seu queixo bruscamente. -Sabe que eu não vou parar até você desmaiar de cansaço.

A garota se arrepiou com suas palavras. Uma porque sabia que era verdade, e outra porque ele forçou mais a pélvis contra a sua e a fez entender o tamanho de sua excitação.

-Então não pare.- Evergreen sussurrou de volta, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. Puxou seu lábio inferior com os dendos, os olhos castanhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Elfman gemeu roucamente, e usou a mão livre para apertar a coxa dela, que estava entrelaçada em seus quadris.

Eles se aproximaram novamente, os lábios se tocando urgentes em um beijo sedento. Suas línguas lutavam por domínio, suas mãos desesperadas tocando o corpo um do outro.

A boca do albino migrou para o pescoço dela, marcando a pele levemente bronzeada com chupões, e a morena gemeu sensualmente contra seu ouvido, e o calor pareceu aumentar dentro daquele espaço apertado.

As mãos de Evergreen estavam bem perto da calça do Demônio, mas pararam assim que o sinal alto do intervalo tocou e o casal se afastou, suspirando com a interrupção.

-Pena que a senhorita tem aula agora, não é mesmo, Evergreen-sensei?-o albino sorriu, malicioso.

A morena riu suavemente, ajeitando os óculos com uma mão, a outra ainda se segurando firmemente no ombro dele.

-E se você não se apressar, vai se atrasar, Sr. Strauss.- respondeu a mulher, enquanto o Demônio a desencostava da prateleira cheia de produtos de limpeza, e ela soltava suas pernas da cintura dele.

O albino se contorceu, procurando sua camisa que já estava fora do seu corpo nos primeiros minutos que estavam ali dentro.

A morena respirou fundo, desamassando a camisa branca e refazendo o laço do lenço verde que usava sob o colarinho da mesma.

Ambos se olharam de cima a baixo, procurando alguma prova que sobrara do seu 'encontro', e não acharam nenhum. Exceto os lábios inchados da morena e um volume nas calças do homem.

Evergreen ajeitou os óculos, olhou para Elfman por cima da armação dos mesmo, e se permitiu sorrir levemente.

Seu coração ainda estava descompassado. Apenas com a presença dele.

Elfman ergueu uma sobrancelha ao sorriso doce dela, tão diferentes dos maliciosos e zombeteiros, mas no fundo, sabia que era o único que via aquele sorriso.

E o Demônio também se permitiu sorrir.

A mão grande dele ameaçou ir para a maçaneta, para ele sair do depósito de produtos de limpezas, mas a mão alva da humana lhe deu um tapa ardido, e ele recebeu um olhar frio de Evergreen.

-Mulheres na frente.-sibilou, dando dois pequenos passos até ficar na frente da porta, os sapatos de salto fazendo barulho contra o assoalho de madeira. Passou os dedos nos cabelos mais uma vez, enquanto o albino bufou em impaciência atrás de si.

A professora abriu uma fresta e buscou com os olhos alguém, mas o corredor estava vazio. Estavam no último andar, e os alunos tinham que subir três lances de escadas para chegar ali. E ninguém tinha pressa de estar dentro da sala de aula para já estarem nesse andar.

Saiu do cubículo, puxando a saia para baixo novamente, se certificando que estava apresentável.

Ouviu o Demônio sair e fechar a porta do lugar não se incomodando em arrumar a fechadura que meia hora antes ele abrira a força, e agora estava entortada. A porta teimava em não fechar, e o albino franziu as sobrancelhas antes de forçar a mesma a entrar em seu batente. Quem quer que fosse abrir aquilo depois iria ter dificuldades.

-Garoto delinquente.- a morena falou e quando o Demônio se virou para retrucar, as mãos suaves dela foram até sua gravata, que estava completamente desfeita em torno de seu pescoço.

Elfman ficou em silêncio enquanto a humana fazia o nó em sua gravata, ajeitando a camisa branca no meio do caminho, e deixando sua aparência mais normal, e depois deixou a gravata na altura ideal.

-Obrigado, Ever.-falou baixinho, e sorriu sincero para a morena, que logo trocou o sorriso doce por uma careta.

-Pare de me chamar assim! Ainda mais na escola!- repreendeu o homem, olhando para os lados vendo se não vinha ninguém. -Não podem saber de nós! -sibilou, nervosa. -Não somos nada mais do que professora e aluno!

-Relaxe, sensei.- ele falou, os olhos escuros faiscando. -Você sempre vai ser _minha_, Ever.

Ele deu as costas e entrou em sua sala, deixando a morena levemente corada no meio do corredor que logo se encheu de estudantes.

Ela quase odiava o quanto aquele Demônio tinha razão.

-x-

Juvia sorria, olhando sem ver a professora explicar algo sobre as divisões mitóticas de uma célula animal.

Sentia os olhos da Anja e do Demônio em si, o tempo todo, desde que chegara na sala.

A loira conseguira esconder muito melhor a surpresa e a desconfiança do que o garoto, que a encarava sem parar.

Por outro lado, senti o olhar de um moreno sobre si, e isso lhe causava uma satisfação imensa.

Ela adorava ser o centro das atenções.

Agindo como se não quisesse nada, cruzou as pernas, fazendo sua saia subir e mostrar mais de sua pele alva. Olhando de canto de olho discretamente, buscou as reações dos dois garotos que a encaravam.

O rosado nem pareceu notar, ao passo que cada movimento de Lucy, sentada atrás de si, fazia com que os olhos ônix fosse conferir o que a loira fazia. Interessante. _Muito_ interessante.

Já o moreno notou a quantidade considerável de pele à mostra e se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira. Queria poder tocar a pele extremamente branca com os dedos, e apertar a carne até a mesma ficar marcada.

Juvia sorriu maliciosa, mas não deixou que ninguém visse tal sorriso.

Aquele moreno realmente chamara sua atenção.

E ele, claramente, estava destinando toda a _sua_ atenção para a garota.

Ah sim, isso iria se tornar muito mais divertido do que ela imaginara.

Aliás, a garota estava tendo um dia de sorte. Hoje seria a primeira aula de educação física da sala, e eles foram instruídos a irem para as piscinas. Juvia simplesmente adorava natação.

Quando Levy chegou sorrindo para Lucy, falando que mostraria o caminho para a novata, a loira olhou para a garota sentada na sua frente e simplesmente falou "Vamos?" com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

A novata retribuiu o sorriso, e agradeceu, saindo da sala ao lado das duas. Começou a conversar, surpresa que tudo estivesse fluido tão fácil.

Levy, Lucy e Juvia andavam sorridentes pelo corredor, a loira no meio das duas azuladas. O trio ria e conversavam como se fossem amigas à anos, chamando naturalmente a atenção da população masculina enquanto caminhavam para fora do prédio.

Jellal as observava de longe, os olhos cautelosos sobre a garota nova. Sorriu levemente quando as três riram, Lucy e Levy parecendo completamente à vontade. Sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem, e olhou em volta rapidamente. Não tinha uma sexto sentido como a loira, mas tinha certa sensibilidade em relação às almas.

Seu olhar encontrou as duas Demônios de sua sala.

Erza parecia mau humorada como sempre, mas o Anjo sabia que era só fachada. Conhecia todas as expressões da ruiva, e nesse instante ela estava mais curiosa do que nervosa.

Já Lisanna parecia querer matar todos os seres vivos em torno de si, tamanha as ondas de energia negativa que exalava.

Jellal franziu as sobrancelhas, se lembrando de que havia sido a albina a mandar os hellhounds atrás de Lucy.

Suspirou, e andou ao lado de Cana para as piscinas, pensando que iria ter que tomar alguma atitude em relação à Demônia.

-x-

Lucy não conseguia deixar de ficar corada e envergonhada com aquela situação.

Todas as meninas estavam em volta da piscina, algumas conversando, outras gritando para parte dos meninos que estavam na água, praticando.

Ela estava junto com Levy, Juvia e Cana, num canto mais afastado. As meninas conversando normalmente entre si, Juvia completamente enturmada. Apenas ela estava encolhida, os ombros tensos, sem saber como agir.

Usava o maiô escolar, como todas as meninas, de uma malha azul escura, combinando com o uniforme.

Era a primeira vez que a loira usava algo tão _demonstrativo_, ainda mais em frente à tantas pessoas.

Jellal se aproximou cuidadosamente do grupo, o corpo ainda molhado da natação, a toalha branca em torno do pescoço.

-E aí, todas preparadas?-sorriu simpático, sentindo a tensão da Anja ali presente. Já havia nadado a sua parte e antes de ir para o vestiário resolveu conversar com as garotas. Lucy parecia querer se enterrar em um buraco extremamente fundo.

-Juvia acha que Lucy-chan é tímida.- a novata sorriu, nem piscando para os músculos trabalhados do garoto. Levy apenas olhou cúmplice para a loira, enquanto Cana olhou para Jellal e soltou um sorriso, pensando que o garoto era definitivamente um pedaço de mau caminho. Ela adorava ser amiga de homens assim.

-Lu-chan, não precisa ficar assim, todas nós também estamos usando o maiô...-a azulada mais baixa tentou confortar a garota, colocando a mão suavemente em seu ombro.

-E-eu sei, é que eu nunca usei nada assim...Também nunca nadei...-murmurou ela, apertando as mãos na frente do corpo, fazendo seus seios parecerem ainda maiores do que já eram. Cana balançou a cabeça, Lucy parecia alheia à forma curvilínea de seu corpo. Santa inocência.

-Nunca nadou?-Juvia perguntou, e pegou uma das mãos dela.- Juvia adoraria ensinar Lucy-chan a nadar! Juvia era campeã de natação em seu antigo colégio.-sorriu, animada.

Os olhos escuros de Jellal a fitaram, curiosos. Ainda tinha certe receio com a azulada por perto.

-É mesmo, Juvia-san?-Levy perguntou, animada.- Você deve ser ótima!

Elas continuaram tagarelando, e a loira moveu os olhos castanhos com receio até a piscina. Será que conseguiria fazer isso?

Estava divagando sobre como seria nadar quando notou que alguém saía da água. E ela não conseguiu desviar os olhos, mesmo se quisesse.

Natsu estava de costas para ela, tinha parado de nadar antes do que deveria, e tirou os óculos colocando-os no piso ao lado. Respirou fundo, apertando a ponte do nariz como se estivesse com dor.

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez, antes de apoiar as duas mãos na borda da piscina e começou a se erguer da água. Os bíceps e tríceps fizeram seu trabalho, assim como os longos músculos das costas, ficando tensos sobre a força que o rosado fazia para sair da piscina.

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram com a cena, mas continuou observando a água escorrendo pela pele bronzeada do garoto, até chegar a barra do shorts, quando ela se tocou o que estava fazendo e desviou os olhos para os pés, as bochechas queimando de vergonha.

Natsu terminou de sair da piscina, chacoalhando a cabeça para tirar o excesso de água do cabelo, ignorando os protestos do professor. Ouviu Lisanna soltar um gritinho de 'NAT-KUN', mas a ignorou completamente, fazendo o caminho para o vestiário.

Olhou para o lado, buscando a causa do seu descontrole. Era loucura ainda procurá-la, mas ele simplesmente não podia evitar.

Sentira a pele formigar e a mente nublar desde que vira Lucy com aquele mai. Colado como toda roupa de banho, a peça realçava todas as curvas dela. Os seios fartos, a cintura fina, a barriga lisa, o quadril largo, as pernas longas.

Ergueu os olhos e viu os ombros tensos e o rosto corado dela, que estava voltado para si. Ela estava olhando para ele.

O castanho encontrou o negro.

Foi por menos de um segundo. Não foi nada mais do que um olhar de relance.

Mas foi o suficiente para os dois se arrepiarem e o calor do Demônio aumentar drasticamente.

Ele pode perceber cada sentimento que a garota sentia pelos grandes olhos castanhos; a vergonha por estar vestida daquele jeito, o receio de entrar na água, a insegurança de estar tão exposta no meio de tanta gente, a... Espera, aquilo ali era admiração?

Antes que pudesse decifrar o que via, se forçou a andar para os vestiários, mais cedo do que o resto da turma. A piscina entraria em ebulição se ele continuasse ali.

Os meninos terminaram o exercício e começaram a sair da água, fazendo aquelas brincadeiras que só eles entendiam.

Juvia correu até a borda, e entrou de bico no lado mais vazio da piscina, completamente à vontade na água. Olhou para cima, vendo Levy sorrindo animada, Lucy ainda meio encolhida e corada, e uma Cana com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

A morena estava atrás de Levy, e empurrou suas costas, fazendo com que a azulada caísse na água, soltando um gritinho agudo. A turma riu com a cena, e da careta que a pequena fizera ao cair.

Juvia estava três raias de distância de onde a garota caíra, e pensou em ir até ela, ver se estava bem; apesar dela lhe falar momentos antes nadava bem. Ela não iria se afogar, pois a piscina não possuía profundidade suficiente para isso, mas não é difícil ficar com a pele vermelha e ardida com uma queda como aquela.

Mas antes que pudesse se movimentar dentro da água, viu um homem enorme, musculoso, moreno que sentava no fundo da sala passar um braço pela cintura de Levy e a erguer, deixando apenas suas pernas na água.

A azulada tossiu um pouco, ainda atordoada pelo choque com a água, e apertou as mãos no braços fortes que a envolviam.

Olhou para cima, sentindo gotas presas em seus cílios, a visão ainda meio turva, e se deparando com intensos olhos vermelhos carmim, a fitando profundamente.

-Você está bem?- Gajeel perguntou, o tom de voz baixo e rouco para que apenas ela ouvisse.

A garota congelou, os sentimentos dentro de si agitados, sem saber o que deveria sentir.

O corpo dele era quente concluiu, sendo que estava fortemente pressionada contra o peito largo, e seus seios roçavam sutilmente contra a pele bronzeada dele. A azulada se assustou ao se sentir estranhamente confortável nos braços dele, que a seguravam quase protetoramente. Sentia o coração batendo loucamente dentro do meio, e devido a posição que se encontrava conseguia sentir o coração _dele_ também batendo forte.

Levy corou o mais profundo tom de vermelho e murmurou um singelo sim.

O Demônio prontamente a soltou, abaixando com delicadeza o corpo pequeno até os pés dela tocarem o fundo da piscina, a água agora batendo nos ombros.

O silêncio havia se instalado, ninguém ousara falar um 'a' diante daquela atitude mais que incomum do Redfox.

Ele se afastou, sem falar um palavra, saindo da piscina e indo para o vestiário, sabendo que todos os olhavam.

Lucy observava a cena cautelosa. Sentia a aura do moreno, e sabia como a amiga era delicada e sensível. Para a sua surpresa, as ondas de alma predominantemente negras dele mudaram e ganharam um tom prata brilhante quando tinha Levy nos braços. Não sabia porque, mas isso era um bom sinal. Sentia que algo nele mudara, assim como sua aura. E sabia também que isso apenas acontecia quando a azulada estava por perto. Ou melhor, perto o suficiente.

O burburinho começou novamente, e os meninos se sentaram em alguns bancos próximos, enquanto as meninas entravam na água.

Juvia sorriu para Lucy, que cautelosamente entrou na piscina, sorrindo inocentemente com a sensação da água cercando seu corpo. Era estranho...Mas gostoso. E refrescante. Era diferente do que se movimentar no ar, parecia que seu corpo pesava mais do que parecia, mas não era impossível. Riu levemente, se acostumando com o contanto.

Andou lentamente até Levy, que ainda estava estática, e pegou em sua mão, apertando-a levemente.

A azulada sorriu, tentando fazer o coração bater num ritmo mais normal, e junto com Juvia, ajudou a loira em sua primeira aula de natação.

O professor quase entrou em um estado de histeria quando soube do talento que a nova aluna da sala possuía. Pelo visto Juvia ganhara vários campeonato importantes, e seria uma participante importante para Fairy Tail High School nos próximos torneios.

Quando a aula terminou, a garota foi autorizada pelo professor a ficar mais tempo na piscina, como um treino extra. Ela ficou na piscina conforme suas novas amigas saíam da água, indo para o vestiário, e uma Lucy extremamente sorridente sair rindo baixo com a sensação estranha de estar no ar de volta.

Ela apenas recolocou os óculos de natação e se esqueceu do mundo.

Se concentrou na água tocando seu corpo em todas as partes, os músculos trabalhando em perfeita sincronia enquanto se movia com graça dentro do líquido.

Nadava todos os estilos, fazendo tudo com perfeição, e sentia a mente vagar enquanto estava ali.

Apenas parou quando ouviu várias vezes alguém lhe chamando, tirando os óculos em seguida. Ergueu os olhos e viu Cana, Levy e Lucy na beirada, se despedindo, devidamente vestidas e com os cabelos molhados do banho.

Sorriu verdadeiramente animada e se despediu, fazendo as garotas saírem correndo quando jogou um pouco de água na direção dela.

Fez uma pequena pausa no treino, se apoiando de costas na parede da piscina, a cabeça jogada para trás, vendo o céu azul em cima de si. O sol iluminava tudo, e ficar sob sua luz trazia um calor gostoso ate a pele de Juvia.

As nuvens brancas passavam vagarosamente, e ela suspirou com a sensação única que a água lhe proporcionada. Fechou os olhos, relaxada.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, sentiu quando uma sombra se posicionou sobre si, e a garota franziu as sobrancelhas com a intromissão, antes de abrir os olhos para ver o que tinha tampado sua luz.

Um par de olhos negros maliciosos estavam presos em seu rosto, extremamente próximos.

-Bú. -Gray falou, um sorriso de canto nos lábios, o nariz a milímetros do dela. Estava com as mãos apoiadas na beirada da piscina, se inclinando para frente para poder ficar 'cara a cara' com a garota.

Estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir o perfume masculino penetrante que ele exalava.

Diferente do que o moreno esperava, a azulada não pulou de susto ou gritou e se afastou quando o viu.

Ela apenas piscou, antes dos olhos azuis petróleo adquirirem aquele brilho perigoso que ele vira mais cedo, os lábios se curvando para cima em um sorriso que misturava divertimento e malícia.

-Bu. -respondeu ela simplesmente, se afastando ligeiramente antes de girar o corpo 180 graus, e voltar a posição que estavam, os narizes quase se tocando.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, se encarando.

Juvia tinha os cabelos molhados, que caíam até um pouco abaixo os ombros, os cachos desfeitos. Pequenas gotas de água estavam sobre sua pele, tornando-a mais sensual, e os olhos de Gray cismavam em acompanhar o caminho que cada uma delas percorria quando as via escorrendo. O rosto era delicado, os lábios carnudos mas discretos, o nariz delineado e os olhos profundos. "_Como o mar"_ pensou o moreno, sentindo que aqueles olhos guardavam muitas coisas.

Coisas que ele, subitamente, tinha vontade de descobrir.

Ela também o observava, podendo finalmente notar com calma como o garoto era. O queixo forte, os lábios naturalmente finos, mas sem deixar de serem tentadores, o cabelo negro levemente úmido do banho, e os olhos igualmente negros, extremamente intensos. Juvia de repente sentiu que não poderia desviar os olhos dali tão cedo.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante algum tempo. Apenas ficaram assim, se olhando, se conhecendo, se admirando silenciosamente.

Gray foi o primeiro a quebrar o contato visual, os olhos acompanhando uma gota de água, descendo pelo pescoço dela, colo e até mergulhar no meio dos seios, o decote do maiô não o permitindo ver muito. Abriu o sorriso malicioso.

-Porque parou de nadar?-perguntou ainda olhando para seu busto,o que fez os olhos azuis dela brilharem.

-Porque Juvia se cansou.-respondeu ela, fazendo questão de se inclinar mais e aumentar a visão do moreno sobre seu decote.

-Seu nome é Juvia?-Gray perguntou, erguendo os olhos da pele alva e olhando nos olhos azuis. Estranhou um pouco a maneira dela de falar em terceira pessoa.

Ela acenou, e seu narizes roçaram suavemente com o movimento.

Os olhos ainda conectados.

-Sou Gray Fullbuster- continuou ele.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Gray. -a garota sorriu docemente, o que fez o moreno ficar atônito. Ela era inconstante ou era impressão sua? -O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele abriu o sorriso malicioso.

-Vim ver como a nova aluna está. -o tom provocativo não causou efeito nenhum na azulada. -Tenho que ser um veterano solícito.

-Juvia está bem. Juvia gosta de nadar.- ela continuava com o ar meigo, mas subitamente os olhos voltarem a ter o brilho travesso e as mãos brancas agarram o colarinho da camisa que o moreno usava, o puxando para dentro da piscina.

Quando Gray voltou à superfície, completamente encharcado, encontrou uma Juvia rindo alto, à alguns passos de si.

-Porque fez isso?-perguntou levemente irritado. A água batia no meio de seu abdômen, a camisa se grudara ao peitoral e os ombros largos.

-Porque Juvia queria mostrar como a água está boa. -sorriu inocente novamente, admirando o corpo dele silenciosamente.

-Eu gosto da água. -ele respondeu simplesmente, começando a se aproximar dela.

O expressão da garota continuou a mesma, quando o moreno usou as mãos grandes para puxar a cintura fina contra si, colando seus corpos.

Juvia segurou um arrepio com o contato, o corpo frio dele em contraste com o seu morno.

-Principalmente se você estiver dentro dela. -murmurou provocativo contra seu ouvido, as mãos se apertando levemente na cintura dela. A sensação da água e do corpo dela contra o seu era incrível.

A azulada ergue os olhos para ele, voltando a sorrir. Ficou na ponta dos pés, tocando seus narizes como antes, os lábios quase se tocando.

O sorriso nos lábios carnudos estampava divertimento com um bela quantidade de malícia. Abriu a boa, mordendo sutilmente o lábios inferior dele, vendo como os olhos negros brilharam de luxúria, oa perto em sua cintura aumentando.

-Juvia preferia a água só para ela.-sussurrou, empurrando-o com força e aproveitando a distração para sair rapidamente da piscina, olhando o moreno alegremente.

-Mas o que- Gray estava completamente atônito. O corpo da azulada não deveria estar colado ao seu?

-Juvia terminou o treino. -acenou, sorrindo divertida com a cena. -Juvia espera que Gray aproveite a água.-se virou, andando até o vestiário, os olhos negros seguindo o quadril arredondando dela o caminho todo,

Gray se permitiu sorrir levemente com tudo aquilo, ainda dentro da água. Notou os óculos de natação que ela esquecera na beira da piscina.

Juvia era muito mais inconstante do que achava.

-x-

Jellal se apoiou de costas na parede do lado de fora do vestiário, esperando uma garota sair de lá.

Ouviu a voz enjoada dela, resmungando algo para si mesmo sobre ficar esperando Natsu enquanto ele já havia ido embora.

Fechou a cara e deu passos largos até chegar perto da albina, os olhos duros. Ela estava mexendo na bolsa, procurando algo, e não havia notado que Jellal estava parado na sua frente.

-Lisanna.-a voz soou fria e a Demônia ergue os olhos azuis até o Anjo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. O que diabos era isso agora?

-Sim?-perguntou, o tom doce, falso como sempre.

-Tenho alguns assuntos para tratar para você. -continuou o Anjo, cruzando os braços. Apenas ficar perto dela o enojava.

-Comigo?-fingiu inocência, piscando os grandes olhos azuis, e se aproximou um pouco dele.-Como o que, Jellal-kun?

O azulado se arrepiou com a forma que ela o chamara.

Simplesmente por se lembrar que outra Demônia já o havia chamado assim.

_-Jellal-kun...-Erza sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvindo, dando uma pequena mordida em seu lóbulo no final. -Eu preciso de você...Onegai...Vem...-a ruiva sorriu antes do Anjo perder novamente o autocontrole e juntar seus lábios com os dela, a necessidade falando mais alto que a razão._

Segurou um sorriso ao se lembrar da cena. Depois daquela vez Erza nunca precisava lhe dirigir mais do que um olhar para ter o corpo do Anjo colado ao seu.

Não queria que Lisanna pensasse que aquele sorriso era para ela.

-Não venha com papinhos, Demônia.- a voz continha desprezo -Eu quero saber porque mandou um matilha de Hellhounds atrás de uma mera humana, que não tem _nada_ a ver com essa situação. -o azulado havia aprendido a maioria dos truques dos Demônios quando estava no Inferno, e um deles era esse: **Sempre minta**_._ Se ele iria falar com uma daquelas criaturas deploráveis, porque não agir como ela?

Os olhos azuis faiscaram.

-Então ela realmente é apenas uma humana?-perguntou, a voz debochada, e deu alguns passos na direção dele, remexendo os quadris exageradamente. -E eu pensando que poderia ter a chance de matar mais um de vocês. -sorriu, se inclinando na direção dele. -Ups. Acho que cometi um engano.

O Anjo apenas a encarou, os olhos escuros exibindo o desprezo.

-A garota não fez nada, Lisanna, Não meta ela no meio disso tudo. -ele falou sério, completamente ciente da aproximação dela.

-Hunf. Fale para ela não se meter com o _meu_ Natsu.-a albina replicou, a voz venenosa mostrando todo o desgosto pela loira em questão.

Jellal não pode deixar de erguer uma sobrancelha.

Ciúmes?

Ele mandara uma matilha de Hellhounds atrás de uma -suposta- humana apenas por _ciúmes_?

Mesmo depois de séculos, ele ainda se surpreendia com a maldade pura dos demônios.

Revirou os olhos, antes de encarar os azuis dela, que brilhavam perigosamente.

Ele tencionou os músculos, se preparando para qualquer movimento que a Demônia fizesse.

Mas ainda assim não estava preparado para o que Lisanna fez a seguir.

Ainda olhando nos olhos de Jellal, ela chegou bem perto dele, mais do que o indicado para um Anjo e um Demônio. Suas auras se repeliam intensamente, o desprezo apenas aumentando.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos extremamente brancas, contornando o formato de um dos botões da camisa dele. A albina sorriu maliciosa e se inclinou, sabendo que com isso o garoto alto conseguiria ver seus seios meramente escondidos atrás da blusa branca de decotada.

-É realmente só isso que tem para tratar comigo...Jellal-kun?-a voz saiu sensual -Não acha que podemos ter mais algumas coisas para...Resolver?-instigou, continuando a usar suas táticas de sedução. Aquele garoto tinha um corpo tentador demais para ela apenas observar.

O Anjo apenas piscou, olhando para a garota com completa incredulidade.

Lisanna _realmente_ estava tentando **seduzi-lo**?

Céus.

-Você deve ter problema.- ele falou com o voz sério, passando ao lado da albina, saindo de perto dela. Passou os dedos no cabelo azul, ainda atônito conforme caminhava para fora do colégio.

No final, iria fazer o que estava evitando desde que Erza lhe contara que fora a albina quem mandara os Cães atrás de Lucy.

Teria que contar para Loki sobre tudo isso. Especialmente sobre esse último acontecimento com Lisanna.

Suspirou.

E precisaria que achar um jeito de segurar aquele leão.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo VIII – A vida no Inferno

-Oras vamos garota, você consegue fazer mais que isso!- Loki incentivou, vendo a pequena esfera amarela de Lucy duplicar de tamanho, as gotas de suor escorrendo por seu rosto enquanto ela se esforçava para manter a magia pela maior quantidade de tempo possível.

-Grr, é impossível fazer isso como vocês dois fazem!- ela resmungou, quase desistindo, vendo como as esferas laranja e azul escuro de Loki e Jellal continuavam intactas e enormes.

O Anjo de cabelos azuis riu.

-Se chama prática secular, é por isso que conseguimos, Lucy.- falou, liberando sua magia e se levantando. -Sinceramente, eu achei que você ia ir muito pior.

Loki acenou, concordando com o amigo.

-Você está aprendendo mais rápido do que nós dois aprendemos.

A loira se permitiu soltar um pequeno sorrisinho, ainda concentrada em sua magia.

Sinceramente, parecia cada vez mais fácil tornar sua ondas de alma mais densas e concentrá-las em sua mão. Era apenas o segundo dia de treinamento e a esfera já tinha passado do tamanho de uma bola de gude para o tamanho de uma laranja bem grande.

Suspirou, liberando as ondas, que se espalharam ao seu redor e sumiram.

-E _isso _-apontou Loki, para a fina poeira amarelada que sobrara de sua esfera e que ainda pairava no ar – É algo que nós não conseguimos fazer.

-O que?-perguntou Lucy, confusa.

-Suas ondas não somem depois que você libera a magia. -Jellal se abaixou, movendo a mão em forma de concha no ar, vendo como a poeira amarela se acumulou em sua mão. -É como se elas se solidificasse permanentemente. É um poder bem raro.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. Talvez isso fizesse parte do poder que tinha herdado de sua mãe.

-E isso é bom?-perguntou inocentemente, aceitando a ajuda de Loki para se levantar da grama.

-Quer dizer que sua magia é praticamente imune ao meio externo. Você é bem convicta de si mesmo.- Loki falou, com uma pitada de tristeza na voz. Era impossível para eles, Anjos Guerreiros, terem uma alma pura como a da loira após serem obrigados a matar friamente. Os dois já haviam tido suas dúvidas sobre qual lado deveriam estar.

Lucy sorriu ternamente e estava prestes a abraçar o ruivo quando Jellal agarrou sua cintura, a puxando para longe do outro Anjo, rindo e correndo pelo jardim da casa deles.

-HEY, ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!- Loki gritou, correndo atrás dos outros Anjos, tentando pegar Lucy enquanto Jellal 'a protegia'.

Na porta da casa que dava para o jardim, uma mulher idosa de cabelos rosas e olhos intensamente vermelhos tinha uma expressão fechada.

-Céus, eles parecem filhotes desse jeito. -resmungou, com os braços cruzados e sua postura séria.

-Grandine, eu posso ir com eles?-pediu uma pequena garota com os olhos castanhos brilhantes e cabelo azul comprido, preso em duas maria chiquinhas.

A mulher suspirou.

-Vá, Wendy. -falou, mas se permitiu sorrir ao ver a pequena sair correndo, rindo antecipadamente.

-JELLAL-NII-SAN! -gritou, fazendo os três Anjos pararem de correr e a olharem, pouco antes da mesma se jogar em cima do garoto de cabelo azuis, que sorriu abertamente ao reconhecê-la.

-Wendy!- ele respondeu, abraçando a garota com força, ao mesmo tempo que caía para trás.

Lucy e Loki apenas ficaram olhando, e o último sorriu com a visão dos dois azulados na grama, rindo juntos.

Tal como ele era ligado com Lucy, Jellal era com Wendy.

A loira franziu o cenho ao ver a aura da garotinha, que aparentava ter 14 anos. Era uma mistura predominante de branco e azul céu, mas tinha algo que não se encaixava ali.

Confusa com o porquê de sentir isso, ela levou a própria aura para tocar suavemente com a dela.

E a sensação foi parecida com a que tivera quando tocara a alma de Happy.

Aquela garota tinha alguma coisa de diferente, e que ela conseguiu perceber pelo fato da quantidade de negro não ser predominante. Manchas de azul escuro tentavam se esconder nas escuras, mas não eram totalmente camufladas por estas.

Wendy tinha algum poder sobrenatural, que Lucy não conhecia.

-x-

-Pronto, Happy, essa é a última.

O Exceed fez uma careta ao tomar a última pílula que Alzack tinha recomendado.

-Essas coisas tem gosto ruim, Natsu. Porque eu tenho que tomar elas mesmo?

O Dragão suspirou, vendo como o gato azul tomava longos goles de leite para amenizar o amargo da boca.

-Para você poder controlar melhor as suas...asas.-falou, meio receoso. Ainda não sabia o que pensar direito sobre o fato de Happy ter asas praticamente idênticas às de Anjos.

Os olhos escuros de Happy encontraram os verdes do rosado.

-Você não gostou do presente que a mamãe me deu, não é?-perguntou, sentindo a culpa lhe invadir aos poucos.

O estômago do Demônio se contorceu ao ouvi-lo falar sobre sua 'mãe' novamente. Por mais que o Anjo havia lhe falado que o Exceed sofrera delírios, mas Happy insistia demais nesse assunto.

-Não é isso, Happy. Eu só...Não me acostumei ainda.-respondeu, sorrindo levemente para o amigo.

Em parte era verdade, porque o Exceed adquirira a mania de ficar voando em volta de Natsu a maior parte do tempo possível. Era estranho olhar pro lado e ver Happy flutuando ali, na altura de seus olhos, e não no chão.

Depois de muita insistência do Dragão, o gato concordou em prometer que não mostraria suas asas para ninguém, a não ser que fosse caso de vida ou morte. E não, isso não incluía algo a ver com peixes.

Natsu sentia o estômago embrulhar só de pensar o que poderiam fazer com o Exceed se soubessem que ele tinha magia celestial em seu corpo.

-Tudo bem, eu volto de noite para te ver, tudo bem, amigão?-o rosado sorriu, acariciando o topo da cabeça dele.

-Aye.-Happy respondeu o sorriso. -Vamos comer peixe hoje?

Natsu riu levemente antes de se dirigir para a porta.

-Nós não _sempre_ comemos peixe?-abriu o sorriso, mostrando os dentes afiados e acenou, fechando a porta quando saiu.

Olhou a madeira negra e espessa da porta, e pensou um instante antes de lacrá-la com sua magia. Não queria que ninguém além dele entrasse ali e encontrasse o Exceed azul voando alegremente com suas asas brancas emplumadas.

Saiu andando pelos longos e amplos corredores, que estavam desertos. Nada mais certo do que isso, aquela era uma parte de acesse restrito do resto do Inferno, apenas Demônios do alto escalão entravam ali.

O rosado respirou fundo, pensando nas milhares de coisas que teria que fazer hoje. De certo modo, gostava de toda a sensação de poder que tinha ali em baixo. Era prazeroso o modo como os Demônios se encolhiam quando ele passava.

Estava andando sozinho à alguns minutos quando começou a ouvir um tintilar de metal vindo em sua direção.

Sorriu de canto quando uma Erza suada acenou para si, antes de continuar andando na direção de seu quarto, a armadura fazendo barulho conforme ela se mexia.

-Ah, Natsu-sama!- uma voz infantil ecoou pelo corredor, e o Demônio ergueu os olhos para a figura pequena que vinha correndo em sua direção.

O rosado franziu as sobrancelhas com a garota cabelos laranjas que arfava à sua frente. Uma pequena raposa correu atrás da menina e pulou em seu ombro, aparentemente irritada.

O que aquela Demônia estava fazendo ali?

-Gomen ne por estar aqui sem sua permissão, Natsu-sama.- a ruiva continuou, as orelhas felpudas levemente abaixadas e as quatro caudas se movendo de um lado para o outro. -Astarte-sensei me mandou.

Natsu piscou, entendendo a situação.

-Ah, você é Ellyon, não?-perguntou, continuando seu caminho enquanto ela o seguia. -Aprendiz da Astarte, certo?

-Hai.-ela acenou, o kimono branco e vermelho se destacando entre as paredes escuras e as próprias roupas negras do Dragão.-Astarte-sensei mandou avisá-lo que mudará o local e o horário do encontro de vocês, Natsu-sama. Ela tem uma reunião de última hora com Lilith-sama e pediu para encontrá-la daqui a quatro horas, nos calabouços. O senhor pode?

Natsu assentiu. Lillith adorava marcar reuniões de última hora.

-Será nos calabouços porque ela vai supervisionar sua primeira tortura, não é Ellyon?-o Dragão perguntou, sorrindo malicioso para a pequena Demônia.

-Hai. -o sorriso infantil e os olhos brilhando escondiam a força da aprendiz de Astarte. Natsu sabia que a Demônia não escolhia aprendizes fracas. Apenas as mais frias eram selecionadas.

-Bom. Se quer uma dica -os olhos dela brilharam com a forma que o Dragão falava consigo, fascinada por poder receber conselhos dele- os dedos da mão são algo que os humanos aprenderam a utilizar muito ao longo da evolução. As articulações são bem sensíveis, e as unhas também. -o rosado piscou travesso, os olhos negros brilhando. A ruiva sorriu e acenou, olhando em seguira para a raposa em seu ombro, que mexia a cauda animadamente.

_Eu me lembro de Astarte pedindo permissão para criar essa Demônia..._

Tanto pelo fato das orelhas e dos rabos, quanto pela pequena raposa no ombro dela, Natsu sabia que ela era uma Kitsune, uma raposa mitológica do Japão. Parte de suas almas eram externas, e se materializavam no corpo de raposas. Por isso esses demônios não poderia se afastar muito desses animas, porque sua força vital está presa neles.

O Inferno ficara desconfiado que a Demônia poderia dar problema, mas Astarte, a Rainha dos espíritos da morte; garantira com sua alma que ela estava perdida e ninguém viria procurá-la. Nenhum deles ali queria começar uma guerra entre demônios por apenas uma filhote órfã de Kitsune.

Ellyon se mostrou extremamente adaptável ao modo de vida ocidental, e guardava poucos costumes de sua origem. Ela era a primeira Demônia 'estrangeira' a estar entre eles.

Depois de entregar o recado, ela se afastou, levando sua aura negra e alaranjada consigo. Acenou uma última vez para o Dragão, que se deu ao luxo de mostrar um sorriso de canto para a mesma.

Natsu continuou seu caminho, e parou em frente à uma grossa porta de madeira vermelha, o tom mais vivo do que o vermelho fosco que faziam as paredes e o teto do Inferno.

Abriu a porta e entrou, encontrando diversos Demônios dentro da sala. Uma grande mesa retangular preenchia o ambiente, as cadeiras em volta da mesma ocupadas, com apenas uma livre.

Ele continuou andando de queixo erguido até seu lugar, na cabeceira da mesa. Não cumprimentou ninguém, e o ar pesava com a quantidade imensa de magia negativa ali presente.

-Você está atrasado.- uma voz fria e debochada quebrou o silêncio, e o Dragão do Fogo encarou o Demônio sentado à sua direta. Ele estava preguiçosamente jogado na cadeira, sem se importar em manter uma postura. Os cabelos negros contrastavam com os olhos inteiros amarelos, sem pupila.

-Azazel.- Natsu respondeu, o tom de voz cortante. Aquele era o Demônio mais forte ali presente, excluindo o rosado. Ainda assim estava 'uma classe' abaixo de si, pois não possuía corpo próprio.

Demônios poderiam ser basicamente classificados em categorias.

A primeira eram dos demônios com corpo e sem alma, como Goblins e Kappas, pequenos e que vivam livremente pela terra, os principais responsáveis por 'mortes acidentais', como afogamento

A segunda eram Demônios com corpo e sem alma, destinados a servirem os que estão acima de si, e só podem sair do Inferno sob ordens, como os Hellhounds. Até essa ordem nenhum deles possui consciência ou pensamentos próprios. Apenas seguem instintos ou ordens. Meros serviçais.

Depois vinham os demônios com corpo, sem alma e com consciência. Eles formam o grande número de torturadores do Inferno, e essa era sua principal função: torturas as almas condenadas a ali permanecerem.

A quarta ordem é provavelmente a mais famosa, a mais conhecida entre os humanos. Dentro dela estavam os Demônios sem corpo e com alma, especializados em possessão. Eles poderiam viver sem um receptáculo, mas apenas no Inferno, não poderiam ficar na Terra apenas com suas almas. Eram os responsáveis pelas possessões demoníacas além de realizarem pactos nas encruzilhadas. Eram suscetíveis à exorcismos em suas línguas nativas e a maioria era afetada pelo Latim. Grande capacidade de persuasão e almas bem grandes, que lhes davam uma força mental incrível.

Nessa classe estavam demônios famosos como Lillith, Azazel, Beelzebub e Leviathan.

A quinta ordem é a mais poderosa, mas também a mais instável. Grandes poderes chamam muito a atenção, tanto dentro do Inferno como fora. Dragões eram criaturas que faziam parte dessa classe, mas todos já haviam morrido. Seus representantes existiam em pequeno número, e estavam acima de todos os demais (possuíam alma _e_ corpo), mas não tinham muita 'voz' no Inferno. Morriam fácil demais para terem 'cargos' e funções fixos. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza e Gray faziam parte dessa ordem, e enquanto vivessem, estaria atolados de coisas para fazer.

E depois, havia Satan. Era raro o mesmo dar as caras a alguém, e quando isso acontecia, geralmente era com sua esposa favorita, Lillith. Tudo parecia funcionar perfeitamente no Inferno sem ele aparecer e botar ordem no lugar.

-Precisamos de informações, Natsu-sama.- um Demônio menor pediu, relativamente receoso em intrometer a troca de olhares frios entre o Dragão e o Demônio de olhos amarelos. -Como anda a situação na Fairy Tail?

O rosado revirou os olhos para a pergunta.

-Exatamente como todas as outras vezes que eu estive aqui: é apenas uma questão de tempo. Estamos simplesmente esperando ordens para matar todos lá dentro.- a voz fria, os olhos negros transmitindo nada além de desprezo.

-E a loirinha, Lucy Heartfilia?- Azazel se intrometeu, observando cada reação de Natsu atentamente. -Será que vamos precisar que eu suba e dê um jeito na puta?

O fogo dentro do Dragão aumentou, e ele sentia o sangue borbulhar com a raiva.

Mas ele nada demonstrou, nem mesmo travou algum músculo.

Apenas encarou os olhos amarelos do Demônio.

-Não se preocupe, eu dou mais do que conta dela.

-Tem certeza? Ouvi dizer que não aguentou a Lisanna...

-Não, apenas cansei do corpo frouxo dela. Do jeito que ela dá, pode até a penetrar com uma espada que ela não irá sentir.

A sala ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

Depois, a risada alta de Azazel ecoou e pode ser ouvida até mesmo fora do aposento.

-Bom, isso não deixa de ser verdade.-ele comentou, despreocupado. -Eu só estava mesmo pensando se a loira não iria causar problemas para você.

O dragão bufou.

-Uma mera humana, apenas com uma alma grande, não vai me causar nenhum tipo de problema.

-Se você diz, Dragão.- ele respondeu, o tom de voz ainda debochado o suficiente para irritar mais ainda Natsu.

-Tem uma aluna nova, e eu já ordenei que o Demônio do Gelo se aproximasse a vigiasse. Tem uma alma suspeita, mas nada preocupante.-ele tinha os olhos fixos na mesa, não se importando em olhar para os demais demônios inferiores da sala.

-O que tem a alma dela, Natsu-sama?

-É apenas uma mistura estranha. Consegue exalar tanto ondas negativas quanto positivas ao seu redor.- o rosado respondeu ao Demônio que lhe perguntara, sem nem mover os olhos para o mesmo. -Com o empurrão certo, podemos tê-la como aliada.

-E o Demônio do Gelo conseguirá fazer isso? Digo, não seria melhor enviar algum Demônio de Possessão para convencê-la?

Natsu ergueu os olhos negros.

-Está duvidando das nossas capacidades, Demônio?

O ar pesou novamente.

A silêncio se formou enquanto o Dragão ali presente exalava sua raiva junto com sua aura em forma de ondas. Não precisou forçar muito para subjugar as outras auras, e a quantidade maciça de negro e vermelho parecia ser a única coisa que existia na sala afinal.

Nem mesmo Azazel ousava soltar alguma frase irônica ou o costumeiro sorrisinho debochado perante ao brilho de poder puro que Natsu Dragneel exalava.

-N-não s-senhor, e-eu j-jamais d-du-duvidaria d-di-disso!-o tal Demônio soltou, esquecendo o orgulho e não conseguindo esconder o medo que sentia.

-Ótimo.-o Dragão se ergueu, e andou até a porta -A reunião está encerrada.

Ninguém disse o contrário quando ele saiu da sala.

-x-

-Wendy-chan. -Loki sorriu, apertando educadamente a mão dela, que também sorriu em resposta.

-Loki-san.- ela cumprimentou, os longos cabelos azuis balançavam com o movimento. Os olhos escuros brilhavam alegremente.

-Já falei pra tirar o -san, lembra?-ele comentou, sorrindo -Essa é a Lucy, uma amiga nossa.-acenou para a loira.

-Prazer, Wendy-chan.- Lucy falou, apertando a mão dela.

-O prazer é todo meu, Lucy-san. -ela respondeu sorrindo -É uma Anja também, não é?

A loira piscou. Estava tão óbvio assim?

Wendy riu suavemente, enquanto Jellal colocava um braço sobre seus ombros, sorrindo.

-Senti o cheiro da sua magia. -falou timidamente. -É bem parecia com a deles.

Calma.

_Sentiu o cheiro?_

-Eu sou filha de uma Dragão.-soltou um pequeno sorriso de orgulho, e a Anja notou a outra presença que estava na casa. A aura azul intensa indicava o nível alto de magia, mesclada mais com o branco do que com o negro, uma alma completamente sobrenatural. A mulher lhe olhava com o semblante mau humorado.

-E-eu não sabia que existiam Dragões do lado dos Anjos. -Lucy confessou, ainda meio incrédula. Uma pausa. -E você não me parece com os Filhos de Dragões que eu li.

Wendy sorriu meigamente.

-Meus poderes estão parcialmente selados. Assim consigo melhor controlá-los e não fazer nenhuma besteira. -riu, meio tímida no final pelo fato de não ter total domínio sobre sua magia.

-Mas ver a Wendy irritada não é algo muito legal.-falou Jellal, o tom de voz meio sério e meio divertido. A pitada de verdade escondida na brincadeira. -Por isso ela vem treinar com a gente de vez em quando.-terminou, bagunçando a franja dela.

-Hai hai.

Um pequeno silêncio confortável se formou. Lucy ainda estava de certa forma surpresa com a presença da Dragoa, mas sentia que podia confiar nela. Seu instinto lhe pedia para isso.

-SERÁ QUE NÓS NÃO PODEMOS CONVERSAR SENTANDOS TOMANDO UMA XÍCARA DE CHÁ? SEUS IMPRESTÁVEIS! -a voz grave da mulher de cabelos rosa retumbou pelo jardim, mostrando parcialmente o poder real de suas cordas vocais.

Loki e Jellal riram baixinho, enquanto Wendy tinha um sorriso amarelo nos lábios.

-Eu gosto de chá de morango.- a loira falou simplesmente.

-x-

Natsu continuava passando de sala em sala, nas intermináveis reuniões. Essa era sem dúvida, a coisa mais chata de ser um Demônio poderoso. Isso estava finalmente terminando e lhe faltava ir à apenas mais um lugar. Já havia visto a primeira tortura de Ellyon junto com Astarte e a Kitsune se saíra tão bem que a Demônia se animara e lhe dera mais uma alma para torturar. Era incrível como a ruiva se lembrara dos conselhos do Dragão e focara praticamente toda sua atenção nos dedos humanos.

Desceu as escadas de pedra até chegar a uma câmara ampla e longa, as paredes e o teto de uma pedra cinza escuro. O lugar estaria em completo breu se não fossem as poucas tochas presas às paredes, formando sombras.

O Dragão se permitiu sorrir de canto ao sentir a eletricidade estática presente no ar.

Sem sair do túnel com degraus que estava, ele se encostou na parede, ouvindo os sons de batalha. Um demônio foi jogado pela câmara com brutalidade, no exato lugar onde ele deveria estar se entrasse no lugar.

-Tsc, achou mesmo que eu iria cair nisso, Laxus?-perguntou, sem se incomodar em aumentar o volume da voz. Sabia que o loiro o ouviria. Mas três demônios foram jogados em sua direção, e Natsu podia ouvir mais quatro caírem na direção oposta.

-Veio interromper meu treino de novo, garoto?- o Demônio mais velho perguntou, vindo em sua direção.

Natsu ainda sorria debochado quando Laxus entrou em seu campo de visão. O loiro era alto e tinha músculo extremamente definidos, mais do que Gajeel. Usava uma calça preta simples e tinha botas escuros nos pés, mas nada de camisa, deixando à mostra a tatuagem feita com tinta preto no lado esquerdo do peito. Ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raia sobre o olho direito, e seguia até a linha do maxilar. Os olhos cinzas tinham um brilho impaciente e quase perigoso.

-O que é dessa vez?

-Apenas checando os setores.- o rosado deu de ombros, observando a grande alma do loiro, uma mistura de amarelo intenso e preto. -Pelo visto a sua situação se acalmou para estar treinando.

Laxus assentiu, cruzando os braços musculosos em frente ao torso nu. Ele podia ser considerada um 'meio Dragão', uma vez que não tinha descendência direta com um, mas fora criado pelo Dragão dos Raios. Devido à isso ele não estava submetido à tantas regras e normas como Natsu e Gajeel, mas ainda tinha algumas características especiais. Não era à toa que era o líder da Ordem Interna do Inferno, estando sob sua responsabilidade punir demônios que faziam o que não deviam.

-Sim, nós já lidamos com todos os Demônios que havia tentando tomar o poder no oeste. Essas pequenas rebeliões estão se tornando cada vez mais comuns.

O Dragão de fogo suspirou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

-Eu ainda suspeito de alguém do alto escalão.

-Como quem, Lillith?-o loiro pediu, quase debochando da ideia.

-Claro que não, aquela lá só vive para ver se o marido precisa de algo, nada mais. Deve ser perigosa quando sai do ninho, mas ela nunca sai, então não é ela.

-Está com alguém bem específico em mente, não é Dragneel?

-Ah sim, Azazel obviamente. E eu presumo que pela sua expressão, você também conhece alguém de quem desconfiar, Dreyar?

Laxus fechou a cara. Odiava como o rosado facilmente conseguia ler as pessoas por ver suas almas, e ele parecia precisamente bom quando o assunto eram Demônios mentindo. Por um lado era uma arma útil em casos de traição, mas também colocava o Dragão em uma posição eterna de possível inimigo.

Sim, ele tinha suspeitos. Afinal, aquelas rebeliões de Demônios pequenos tentando derrubá-los do poder estavam constantes demais. E nunca parecia haver um líder, apenas os seguidores.

Era óbvio que alguém grande estava por trás disso.

-Falando nisso, fale com aquele cabeça de metal para treinarmos juntos um dia. -o loiro falou, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, observando o Dragão do Fogo lhe dar as costas, e começar a subir as escadas que antes o levaram ali.

-Claro. Mas você e ele vão perder de qualquer jeito.-Natsu retrucou, sorrindo. -E pode esperar que vamos destruir algumas paredes, faísca.

-Como se isso não fosse óbvio, fogueira.

Talvez a hora dos três Dragões estarem juntos novamente estivesse se aproximando.

-x-

Lucy e Levy não paravam de falar um minuto enquanto conversavam no corredor em direção ao refeitório. Ambas tinham os olhos castanhos brilhando quando falavam sobre seus livros preferidos.

Cana resmungava algo com Jellal sobre o fato de querer beber e o Anjo apenas revirava os olhos sob a conversa dela.

Juvia os acompanhava, em silêncio. Tinha tido uma ideia durante a última aula e quase não conseguia conter o sorriso que ameaçava chegar em seus lábios. Estava ansiosa para colocá-la em prática.

Assim que o grupo entrou no refeitório, as auras predominantemente brancas de Jellal e Lucy entraram em choque com as negras já presentes. O ar se tornou mais leve devido à presença dos Anjos, e Loki logo veio abraçando a cintura da loira e lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Juvia-chan, você vai querer qual suco?-Levy a perguntou, na fila da cantina.

-Juvia vai querer o de uva e você Levy?-pegando o suco e um canudo.

-Maracujá.- a azulada respondeu com um sorriso e ficando na ponta dos pés para pegar um pacotinho de cookies -Não vai comer nada Juvia-chan?

-Hoje não. -piscou travessa para a garota, antes de se virar e começar a se afastar do grupo, indo para a direção oposta de onde eles normalmente sentavam.

-Juvia?-Lucy perguntou, os olhos seguindo a garota de cabelos azuis cruzando o refeitório e se sentando displicentemente em uma das mesas.

A tensão e incredulidade pairou conforme a azulada sorriu para as outras pessoas que já estavam sentadas naquela mesa.

Talvez nem mesmo Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray e Lisanna estivessem preparados para ver a garota sentar com eles.

Natsu ergueu uma sobrancelha com a presença da garota, como se questionasse se ela _realmente_ tinha a certeza de se sentar ali.

Gajeel bufou e voltou os olhos vermelhos para o pacote de salgadinho em sua frente. Bom, ela não deveria ser completamente idiota, não é?

Erza a encarou por alguns momentos, decididamente pensando que talvez a azulada quisesse cometer suicídio. Mas depois do sorriso extremamente aberto da mesma, estava mais para que precisava de ajuda psicológica.

Lisanna tinha a boca escancarada de surpresa, os olhos arregalados, na melhor imitação de uma atriz de cinema fazendo uma expressão de susto. Era tão realista que chegava a ser falsa.

Gray olhos nos olhos azuis e ela respondeu o olhar, o moreno conseguindo ver aquele ar de brincadeira e malícia como vira na piscina. Sorriu de canto e relaxou, se inclinando para trás na cadeira.

-E aí?-perguntou, atraindo a atenção dos outros Demônios para si. A azulada era sem dúvida uma pessoa interessante em sua visão e ele estava completamente relaxado com a presença da 'intrusa'.

-Tudo bem pessoal?-Juvia perguntou, ainda com o sorriso fofo nos lábios. -Caso não se lembrem, sou a aluna nova, Juvia Loxar. É um prazer conhecê-los. Ouvi muito falar de vocês.

O duplo sentido na última frase atraiu a atenção de todos, mas nenhum deles demonstrou.

-Porque está sentada aqui, garota?-perguntou Lisanna, já exalando ciúmes e inveja pelos poros. Não gostava de disputar a atenção com ninguém.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram.

-Apenas acho que como colegas de sala, devemos nos dar bem, não acha? Cooperação entre os alunos é uma regra básica do colégio, não?-Juvia não se abalou com o olhar venenoso que a albina lhe dava.

-Depende do tipo de cooperação que está falando, Loxar.-não, Lisanna realmente não gostava de dividir a atenção que poderia receber apenas para si com outra pessoa. E com o fato de que praticamente todos os alunos encaravam a mesa deles por causa da azulada, a Demônia não parecia muito feliz.

Pelo canto do olho, Juvia conseguiu ver Erza revirar os olhos discretamente com o que a albina falara.

-Lisanna, seja uma boa anfitriã para nossa caloura, por favor.-Gray pediu, o tom de voz meio brincando meio sério. -Ela apenas quer se enturmar, não notou?

-Achei que ela já estava _enturmada_ com outras pessoas.

A azulada não resistiu e riu suavemente com as palavras da Demônia.

-Eu não vejo problema em querer me enturmar com mais pessoas, Lisanna-chan. -ela começara falando toda fofa e terminada com a voz ácida, frisando o apelido debochado da garota. -O colégio parece precisar de alguém para acabar com essa divisão boba entre os alunos.

Os olhos azuis da albina faiscaram e ela abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi a voz de Natsu que a impediu de falar.

-Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, Lisanna.- o rosado tinha o tom de voz calmo, mas a ordem estava explícita por trás dele. -Se ela quer fazer amigos, deixe ela.

Juvia sorriu abertamente para o Dragão, fazendo questão de enviar mais ondas negativas ao seu redor, sabendo que ele perceberia.

-Arigatou, Natsu-san.

Lisanna encarava Natsu com completa incredulidade.

Primeiro ele a dispensara, depois de anos 'juntos'. Depois usava toda a sua atenção na Heartfilia, e agora estava defendendo aquela coisa azul?

Soltou um gritinho agudo de raiva e saiu batendo os pés do refeitório, chamando mais ainda a atenção dos outros alunos.

-Doida...-Gray resmungou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo negro.

-Aah, sinto muito. Eu fiz você brigarem, não é?-Juvia falou, o tom de voz sentido e a expressão de culpa no rosto. -Eu sou uma pessoa horrível mesmo, me perdoem, por favor.- se levantou e se curvou para os Demônios, que a encaravam sem saber direito como agirem.

-...Juvia?-Gray perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão. A azulada dera alguns passos para trás, encarando os quatro.

-Espero que vocês se reconciliem. Não foi minha intenção causar discórdia entre amigos.- toda sua figurava exalava o que ela falava, a culpa e o remoroso, desde a expressão à postura corporal.

Apenas os olhos azuis brilhavam daquele jeito malicioso e brincalhão.

Quando ela de fato se afastou e cruzou o refeitório para ir se sentar ao lado de Lucy e Cana, Natsu olhou fixamente para o Demônio do Gelo.

-Quero que se aproxime mais dela, cubo de gelo.

-Eu sei cabeça de fósforo. E já tenho uma ideia.-o moreno falou, se lembrando dos óculos de natação azul escuros que estavam dentro de sua mala, apenas esperando para serem devolvidos à sua dona original.

-x-

Levy cantarolava feliz pelo corredor que levava à biblioteca do colégio. Lucy estava na aula de literatura e Loki na de culinária, e sua própria aula de química foca cancelada. Decidindo esperar os amigos antes de ir para casa, ela se dirigia ao salão com muitas estantes cheias de livros.

Entrou silenciosamente no lugar, sorrindo para a bibliotecária em cumprimento, e a velhinha sorriu docemente de volta para a azulada antes de fechar a cara na expressão severa de sempre.

Levy riu internamente com o fato, e caminhou pelas estantes e mesas com alunos estudando até o fundo da biblioteca, o lugar mais calmo e o preferido dela. Colocou sua mochila amarela com estrelas azuis em cima da mesa que já era sua conhecida e voltou a andar distraída pelos corredores de estantes.

A biblioteca do colégio era algo impressionante.

Tinha aproximadamente 400 mil livros em seu acervo, além de uma seção separada para livros raros e antigos. Se alguma vez Levy pensou em fazer algo ilegal, seria ver esses livros que nenhum aluno tinha permissão.

Os olhos castanhos corriam pelas prateleiras, buscando algo que pudesse ler para matar o tempo. Não que fosse tão difícil achar algo para ler, era só difícil achar algo que a azulada _ainda_ não havia lido.

Checando sua lista mental de livros que ainda queria ler, se lembrou de um específico e começou a se dirigir para a seção indicada pelo mesmo.

Passou pelas estantes dos livros de aventura, comédia, terror, romance, policiais, e chegou aonde queria.

A seção de línguas estrangeiras era uma que agradava especialmente Levy. Ela era fascinada por línguas diferentes e viviam aprendendo novos idiomas, apenas lendo dicionários e livros técnicos das línguas. Além de saber mais sobre a cultura que envolvia as mesmas.

O idioma da vez era o Latim.

Já estava aprendendo o mesmo havia algum tempo, e era incrível como ficava mais fácil aprender outros depois desse.

Afinal, o Latim seria o 'pai' de pelo menos outras 9 línguas. Mesmo já estando extinto, era incrível como a sonância e regras gramaticais eram as mesmas para línguas como o inglês, francês e italiano.

Atualmente, ele era apenas usado em documentos internos do Vaticano, mas desde que se tornara uma 'língua morta', se tornara comum usar o Latim em livros de feitiços e magia.

Incrivelmente, a biblioteca da Fairy Tail tinha uma grande número de livros sobre magia, a maioria cópias de verdadeiras raridades.

Levy correu os olhos pelos livros, buscando aquele que tinha cópias de documentos do Vaticano sobre o uso do latim em exorcismos.

Achando o livro, ela ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, mas ainda assim seus dedos apenas roçaram no lombo do livro de capa bordô.

-Precisando de uma ajudinha?-perguntou uma voz suave e gentil atrás dela, baixa o suficiente para não incomodar ninguém na biblioteca, mas alta o suficiente para que a azulada a ouvisse.

Se virou, encarando um homem, não devendo ter mais do que 25 anos. Tinha cabelos verdes que caíam praticamente soltos até sua cintura, presos apenas nas pontas por tiras brancas. Parecia magro, mas nada esquelético, e usava a roupa formal do colégio com camisa branca e um sobretudo vermelho com botões pretos, além da calça social preta e botas brancas.

"_Elegante"_

-Sou Freed Justine, o novo bibliotecário. -ele sorriu para a azulada, que sentiu as bochechas adquirirem um leve tom rosado. Os olhos verde azulados a olhavam atentamente, e ela tratou de sair da pose de estátua em que ficara tentando alcançar o livros.

-Sou Levy McGarden, aluna do segundo ano.- se apresentou e ele sorriu.

-É um prazer conhecê-la. Precisa de ajuda com o livro, Levy-san?

Os olhos castanhos foram do livro alto demais para ela pegar e depois para o homem.

-Eu não queria ter que pegar a escada, eu sempre a derrubo e faço um barulho gigantesco.-confessou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele riu suavemente e deu alguns passos até ficar ao lado dela.

-Então, qual livro a senhorita procura?

Levy corou inconscientemente com o 'senhorita'.

-Er...O-o de capa vermelha.-apontou timidamente e Freed e se bateu mentalmente por gaguejar. Ela não era normalmente tímida assim. Freed se inclinou para a frente, e Levy se viu encurralada entre a estante e o corpo dele, que puxava o livro para fora da prateleira com uma expressão séria.

-Então está estudando sobre Demônios?-o homem perguntou, e algo em seu tom de voz fez a azulada se arrepiar.

Ergueu os olhos castanhos e olhou nos azuis dele, que buscavam sua resposta seriamente.

-N-na verdade estou estudando Latim.-Levy respondeu, se sentir menor perante os olhos questionadores do novo bibliotecário. -N-não g-gosto de demônios e c-coisas assim.

Ele pareceu ficar satisfeito com sua resposta e se afastou, mas ainda tinha os olhos fixos na azulada.

-Bom. Muito bom. -Freed lhe dirigiu um último olhar estranho que fez Levy novamente se arrepiar -Se precisar de mais alguma coisa, não hesite em me pedir ajuda, senhorita. -e se afastou com seu andar elegante.

Assim que a garota ficou sozinha no corredor, levou a mão ao peito, se perguntando porque seu coração batia tão rápido e sua corrente sanguínea tinha adrenalina dentro dela.

Identificou a sensação que fez sua respiração ficar pesada e arrepios correrem sua coluna enquanto o novo bibliotecário lhe olhava com aqueles intensos olhos verde azulados.

Medo.

Subitamente, se lembrou de quando Cana a jogara na piscina e fora salva por Gajeel.

O moreno reagira rapidamente, mesmo que a garota tivesse apenas caído na água, e não de um precipício. Em questão de milésimos de segundos ele tinha os braços musculosos em torno do seu corpo, e a tirara do possível perigo de se afogar. Sentira o coração dele batendo no mesmo ritmo apressado do seu e os olhos vermelhos tinham um brilho curioso de preocupação que apenas a azulada vira.

Mas exatamente agora, no meio da biblioteca, perdida entre as inúmeras estantes, Levy queria ter a sensação de segurança que o abraço de Gajeel lhe passara.

-x-

Natsu brincava distraidamente com a lapiseira em sua mão, tradicionalmente não ouvindo nenhuma palavra do que a professora de Literatura falava na frente do quadro negro.

Magicamente, ele não estava com os olhos fixos na garota loira que fazia parte da sua sala. A sua última visita ao Inferno e a desconfiança mútua que ele e Laxus tinham estava presente constantemente em sua mente. Era um assunto que merecia uma atenção especial, mesmo que a situação atualmente se encontrasse sob controle.

Um movimento estranho em sua visão periférica chamou a atenção de Natsu e o fez virar a cabeça para o lado, buscando o que tinha acontecido. Acabou por encarar uma borracha branca que provavelmente tinha caído de alguma carteira e quicou até perto de si, parando do lado de seu pé direito.

Se abaixou e pegou a borracha, olhando em volta para ver se algum aluno tinha sentido a falta dela. Ninguém parecia se importar.

A maioria dos alunos tinham expressões de tédio, um ou dois estavam prestando atenção, mas um rosto que mostrava nada mais do que admiração pura chamou -como sempre- o seu olhar.

Os olhos castanhos de Lucy brilhavam intensamente, fixos na professora e aboservendo cada palavra dela com máxima atenção. Tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mesa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, os dedos longos às vezes se mexendo distraidamente na pele de sua bochecha.

Ela estava inclinada para a frente, como se não bastasse estar apenas presente na sala e ouvindo a professora, precisava estar mais perto daquilo.

Não só seus olhos expressivos e sua postura corporal demonstravam seu bom humor, como sua alma também o fazia.

O amarelo parecia mais intenso, mais brilhante, e Natsu sou que essa coisa de livros era algo que a própria garota gostava, não sendo uma característica proveniente do branco, de sua possível descendência angelical.

Conseguia ouvir o coração dela bater ligeiramente mais rápido que o normal, tudo apenas à pura emoção de estar ouvindo algo que lhe agradava.

O Demônio sorriu internamente com a sensibilidade dela. Era uma admiração tão pura e inocente que quase lhe lembrava o jeito de Happy.

A professora falou algo que fez alguns alunos rirem baixinho, alguma piada nerd que os sentidos do Dragão não se preocuparam em captar. Toda a sua atenção estava novamente voltada para Lucy.

Viu-a rir discretamente, colocando uma mão na frente da boca, como uma dama. Os fios loiros acompanhavam seus movimentos, balançando levemente nas marias chiquinhas baixas que ela os prendera. Os olhos castanho brilharam mais e o rosado podia sentir a alegria fluindo dela, mesmo estando um tanto quanto afastado.

E Natsu sentiu ciúmes.

Ciúmes da quantidade de atenção que aquela professorinha medíocre estava recebendo.

Ciúmes de como os olhos castanhos estavam fixos em sua figura durante a aula inteira.

Ciúmes de como coisas tão banais como _literatura_ pudessem fazer Lucy sorrir daquela maneira tão linda.

Ciúmes porque ela não dedicava aquela atenção para si.

No fundo de sua mente, ele concordou com seu instinto dracônico que lhe dizia que aquela professora ficaria muito bem sendo uma pilha de cinzas.

Ele ainda encarava Lucy quando viu sua expressão mudar para animação. A voz da sensei falou algumas coisas e os alunos se mexiam em suas carteiras, sorrindo uns pros outros.

Em determinado momento, Lucy pareceu ter ouvido algo mais interessante e ela endireitou um pouco a coluna, atenta ao que ouvia.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram levemente antes de mover sua cabeça, buscando uma pessoa na sala.

E o castanho encontrou o verde escuro.

Natsu tentou com todas as suas forças não se perder, tentando desviar sua atenção pra qualquer coisa que não fosse os olhos _dela_ o olhando daquele jeito. Precisava desesperadamente de autocontrole e isso ficava cada vez mais difícil com Lucy por perto.

-...E bom, essas são as duplas do trabalho. Não, eu não vou mudar sua dupla se você não gosta dela, apenas aprendam a trabalhar em grupo e lidar com as diferenças. O resto da aula é pra vocês começarem a se organizar.- ele conseguiu ouvir a professora, e foi a sua vez de arregalar os olhos.

_Trabalho em dupla?_

Não, por favor não diga que esse era o motivo dela ter encontrado o seu olhar-

-D-dragneel-san?

Que tipo de sorte ele tinha? Isso é, se pudesse existir algo como sorte, porque ela não estava do seu lado.

-E-eu posso me sentar ao seu lado?-a loira perguntou, sabendo que ele a ouvia mesmo que não a olhasse. -P-precisamos d-descutir as c-coisas do trabalho...

Natsu respirou fundo e olhou para o lado. Lucy tinha as mãos apertadas nervosamente na frente do corpo, segurando uma caneta e um caderno pequeno. Seus olhos estavam receosos e ele conseguiu ver como ela forçara a si mesma estando ali, a alma clara repelindo qualquer contanto com a sua escuro.

-Sente, loirinha.- falou simplesmente, e a ouviu arrastar uma cadeira, se sentando encolhida e colocando o caderno no colo.

"Coitada da Lucy, tendo que fazer trabalho com aquele monstro...Espero que ele não a machuque, ela é tão delicada!"

"Sim e é linda também. Tomara que ela não caia na conversa dele."

"Sim, seria triste ver uma garota como ela acabar como todas as outras que ele já enganou."

"Que pena que a professora não nos deixou trocar de duplas, eu a trataria muito melhor do que ele!"

Natsu cerrou os dentes, ouvindo os comentários dos outros alunos sem querer com sua audição sensível.

-Ah, minha borracha! -Lucy exclamou feliz ao seu lado apontando para a borracha branca que ele achara e colocara em cima de sua carteira. Apenas ouvir a voz dela o fizera esquecer das outras presentes na sala.

-É sua?-Natsu perguntou, levemente satisfeito de notar que o medo dela estava diminuindo.

-Bom...Eu não acho a minha borracha e essa é exatamente igual a ela...É sua?

-Eu a achei no chão.-ela sorriu e pegou a borracha, sorrindo levemente.- Deveria prestar mais atenção, loirinha.

Ela fez uma cara de desgosto e suspirou.

-Dragneel-san, sei que não gosta muito de mim, mas realmente precisamos fazer esse trabalho. Eu vou me esforçar para que possamos nos entender, será que você também poderia fazer o mesmo? -perguntou, olhando nos olhos dele. O medo tinha sumido, restando apenas determinação e um pouco de ternura, que ficara explícita no tom de voz doce. Natsu se sentiu uma criança sendo tratado daquela maneira, mas tinha que concordar com ela.

Não pelo trabalho, isso era o que menos o incomodava.

Precisava (e queria) saber mais sobre ela e um trabalho em dupla era perfeito para isso.

O único problema seria se controlar.

-Tudo bem, loirinha. Prometo que vou tentar me comportar melhor.-sorriu presunçoso, o tom de voz ainda exalando malícia.

Os olhos castanhos brilharam ligeiramente diferentes.

-Eu acho que um bom começo seria você me chamar de um jeito diferente. Não me lembro de ter me apresentado como 'loirinha'-falou, levemente emburrada pelo apelido que ele lhe dera.

O rosado se permitiu rir levemente com isso, não conseguindo evitar ao ver a expressão fofa que ela tinha.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. Sobre o que é a merda do trabalho mesmo?-perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado, mas sentia o coração bater levemente mais rápido no peito.

Lucy claramente estava se esforçando para que o clima entre eles ficasse normal.

-Você não prestou atenção na aula não é mesmo?-o tom de voz estava com um tom levemente repreensivo.

Ele apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, os olhos verde musgos falando por si só.

A loira suspirou.

-Sobre Gil Vicente. Temos que fazer um resumo das obras dele e entregar.

Um pequeno momento de silêncio.

-Como fazer fazer isso?

-B-bom eu acho que vamos ter que nos encontrar no período extracurricular...

-Sua casa ou a minha?- Natsu foi direto, olhando nos olhos dela. Um arrepio correu sua coluna notando que era exatamente isso que falara para muitas humanas antes de uma noite sem dormir. Sentiu o corpo aquecer e seu baixo ventre se contrair com a ideia de ter a loira naquela situação consigo.

_Não Natsu, não pense em como os seios dela deve ser macios, em como sua cintura é fina, em como seus quadris se encaixariam com os seus. **Não pense.**_

Lucy apenas ficou pensativa, completamente alheia ao possível duplo sentido da frase que ele falara.

-Bom, eu não sei bem onde é sua casa e não sei se seus pais não vão se importar de me ter lá e-então...Q-que tal na minha?

No fim era óbvio que Natsu não poderia levá-la para a mansão. A mesma era morada de mais de vinte demônios, e se a levasse, teriam que ficar trancados no seu quarto, onde nem mesmo Lisanna teria coragem de incomodar. E a ideia de ele e Lucy _trancados _dentro de um _quarto_ não era boa para seu autocontrole.

E ela ainda pensando nos pais dele, que inocente.

-Qual é o número da sua casa?

Ela franziu levemente as sobrancelhas.

-Mas eu nem te-

-Você me falou aquele dia no bosque que morava na Rua das Flores. -ele soou impaciente e a viu travar com a menção daquele encontro. -Que número é a sua casa?

Lucy corou levemente e abaixou os olhos.

-É número...-a loira fez uma pausa e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se lembrar. Não notou como Natsu fechara uma das mãos em punho com a ação dela, o desejo aumentando dentro de si. Ela não tinha noção como isso era tentador pra ele?

-E-eu não me lembro, gomen. -sussurrou tímida. Eram tantas coisas para se lembrar e aprender sobre a Terra que nem se tocara que isso deveria ser uma das primeiras coisas que devia saber!

O sinal bateu e a maioria dos alunos se levantou e começou a sair da sala, alguns olhando de canto para o Demônio e a Anja.

-Esquecida. -ele debochou, mas em um tom mais leve -Depois da aula de amanhã eu vou com você até lá. -o rosado se levantou e Lucy olhou para cima o encarando. Eles iriam juntos pra casa dela...?

-T-tudo bem.- ela também se levantou, mas continuou o olhando, admirando os olhos verdes que tanto a encantavam. Ela não podia deixar de ser sentir extremamente feliz ao constatar que a maior parte do tempo que estava do lado dele, ele tinha tido essa cor nos olhos.

Jogando a mochila por cima do ombro, Natsu sorriu brincalhão da mesma maneira que fizera na primeira aula de literatura.

-Então até amanhã, _Lucy_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Capítulo IX - Provocações

- Mas aonde que eu enfiei essa merda de óculos?-a garota se perguntava, começando a ficar definitivamente irritada. Metade de seus pertences já estavam fora da bolsa de natação, que ela revirava em cada bolso, cada espaço possível.

Juvia Loxar já estava vestida com seu maiô e com a toca. Para entrar na piscina e começar o treino, só faltavam os malditos óculos de natação.

Ela bufou, olhando todas as coisas que já estavam fora da bolsa, verificando pela décima vez se não tinha visto o objeto ali no meio.

- Perdeu alguma coisa, Juvia?

A azulada se assustou com a voz masculina, e se virou para a entrada do vestiário feminino.

Gray estava encostado no parede, a porta fechada atrás de si. Usava o uniforme do colégio, a calça preta e a camisa branca amassada e meio apertada, a gravata provavelmente foi perdida em alguma de suas sessões de strip-tease.

O cabelo preto desengrenhado como sempre, os olhos escuros brilhando de malícia e um sorriso de canto nos lábios finos.

E em uma das mãos, um óculos de natação preto.  
- Gray. - Juvia falou, se recuperando do susto de vê-lo ali. Ela sorriu docemente. - Você achou os óculos da Juvia! Juvia agradece muito!

A garota deu alguns passos até estar na frente dele, parando com a mão estendida, um pedido silencioso para que ele devolvesse seus óculos.

O sorriso do moreno aumentou, a malícia mais do que explícita ali.

- Minha vez de brincar, Juvia.

Ela apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele

- Só vou lhe devolver seus óculos se fizer o que eu mandar.

A azulada o encarou, cética. Ele realmente estava querendo brincar com ela?

Bom, melhor assim.

Quem brinca na água pode se afogar.

- E o que Juvia precisa para ter seus óculos de volta? - perguntou, os olhos brilhando com uma malícia parecida com a dele.

- Chegue mais perto.

Juvia deu um passo, ficando com o corpo a uns bons 15 centímetros do dele.

- Assim? - perguntou inocente, olhando nos olhos dele que pareciam estar cravados em seu decote.

- Mais perto. - ele falou baixo, a voz levemente rouca, admirando o corpo dela.

Ela prendeu a respiração, se aproximando mais. Ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos dele, tendo que olhar para cima para encará-lo.

- E agora? - ela respondeu, a voz num sussurro.

Conseguia sentir a respiração fria do moreno tocar seu rosto, e arrepios involuntários de prazer correr por seu corpo.

- Não se mexa. - ele ergueu a mão que não estava segurando o óculos de natação e tocou a testa dela com o indicador. Ele moveu o dedo delicadamente sobre a pele, colocando-o debaixo da touca de natação.

Olhou nos olhos azuis enquanto puxava a touca de cor azul marinho para trás, fazendo com que o cabelo azul caísse em ondas sobre os ombros dela, os cachos parcialmente desfeitos.

Juvia apenas o encarava, não demonstrando como seu coração batia descompassado e como sentia a excitação pelo próximo movimento do moreno correr em suas veias.

Ela poderia muito bem ter dominado a situação e simplesmente arrancado os benditos óculos da mão dele com facilidade.

Mas esse jogo de provocações...

Definitivamente, tudo o que estava fazendo valia a pena apenas por esse jogo.

Gray suspirou, sentindo o perfume levemente floral que a azulada possuía. Não tinha os sentidos mais aguçados, mas tinha certeza que aquele era o cheiro mais delicioso que já havia sentido em toda a sua vida.

Os olhos negros correram pela pele extremamente branca dela, se demorando no pescoço.

Sua boca ficou seca com a vontade súbita de colar os lábios ali e deixar que sua língua seguisse o caminho de sua garganta, sentindo o gosto da pele da garota de perfume floral.

Perfume que por sinal, era muito parecido com lavanda. E nunca esse cheiro lhe pareceu tão provocante.

O moreno umedeceu os lábios com a língua, sem notar que os olhos azuis escuros de Juvia estavam fixos em si e ela automaticamente copiou seu movimento, sem perceber. Como lábios finos desse jeito poderiam parecer tão tentadores?

A azulada sentiu a pele formigar onde os dedos dele roçaram de leve, afastando o cabelo que escondia parcialmente seu pescoço.

Gray se moveu lentamente para a frente, mas sem nenhuma hesitação. Inclinou a cabeça para baixo e depositou um leve e suave beijo no exato ponto que o pescoço se juntava com o ombro da garota.

Olhou no rosto dela, esperando uma reação tão atípica como ela geralmente tinha.

Sorriu malicioso - e satisfeito - ao ver Juvia com os olhos fechados e a respiração mais rápida do que o normal.

Não se conteve mais, enlaçando a cintura dela e acabando com o pouco espaço que havia entre eles; a outra mão se encaixou em sua nuca com um pouco de força, como se a quisesse forçar a ficar com o pescoço exposto.

Como se Juvia tivesse conseguido pensar em mudar de posição.

O jeito forte com que ele a segurava, meio possessivo e meio perdido na luxúria a fez estremecer. Seu coração batia quase desesperado, a pele sensível, todo o corpo na pura expectativa de sentir mais do toque gelado do moreno.

O demônio então beijou seu pescoço com fome, a língua fazendo desenhos aleatórios sobre o mesmo. Ela arquejou e ofegou quando ele tocou sua jugular, sentindo-a pulsar rapidamente contra sua boca.

Sorriu perversamente ao ver como ela estava reagindo.

Tão frágil.

Tão tentadora.

Tão entregue em seus braços.

Continuou a beijando, e desta vez mordiscou a pele alva quando seus lábios chegaram na base de seu pescoço.

Juvia gemeu baixinho com a sensação, completamente arrepiada. O que diabos os lábios frios dele tinham que a deixavam tão mole? Ela tinha certeza de que se o moreno não a estivesse segurando tão apertada contra seu corpo musculoso e frio, ela estaria estabanada no chão.

Gray se afastou alguns centímetros e deixou que apenas sua língua fizesse o caminho desde a base do pescoço até a linha do maxilar da azulada, lambendo a pele que definitivamente tinha gosto de lavanda.

Ele se permitiu suspirar com o desejo que sentia por apenas beijar o pescoço dela. O cheiro, a pele, o corpo, os olhos, tudo em Juvia lhe chamava a atenção.

Ele endireitou o corpo, ainda segurando-a pela cintura e nuca, olhando em seu rosto.

A garota abriu os olhos quando o sentiu se afastar, se perdendo rapidamente dentro das íris negras de Gray.

Ele se encontrava do mesmo jeito, presunçoso e orgulhoso de si mesmo pela quantidade de desejo que via nos olhos azuis.

- Boa garota, Juvia. - ele falou, tirando os braços que estavam em volta dela, oferecendo o óculos de natação que estava em sua mão o tempo todo. Sorria malicioso ao ver como ela respirara fundo várias vezes, a postura corporal completamente diferente da usual Juvia confiante.

Os olhos azuis faiscaram com raiva em sua direção quando ela recuperou o controle de seu corpo e suas reações ridículas.

- Você... - a azulada sibilou, pegando bruscamente seus malditos óculos de volta, fazendo Gray apenas abrir mais o sorriso.

- Falando nisso, essa marca no seu pescoço combinou muito com seu tom de pele. - ele falou, vendo-a azulada tocar o pescoço aonde Gray a mordera, sentindo-o sensível e dolorido. Os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais perigosos e toda a parte fofa da garota havia sumido. Ela o olhava sem nenhum medo, a aura assassina emanado claramente.

Ele riu e simplesmente acenou para ela antes de sair do vestiário feminino, mais do que orgulhoso de conseguir pegá-la de surpresa. Sem falar no quanto isso havia sido agradável em seu ponto de vista.

Juvia parecia se tornar ainda mais maleável em seus braços.

-x-

Levy se contorceu atrás da parede do ginásio, pensando o que ela estava fazendo ali.

Mordia o lábio inferior e sua perna batia nervosamente contra o chão, enquanto ela pensava seriamente se deveria ou não fazer o que tinha em mente.

Olhou o livro antigo de capa vermelha que tinha pegado na biblioteca no dia anterior, aquele sobre o uso do Latim em exorcismos.

Bom, se a azulada seguisse sua rotina normal, estaria sentada na biblioteca lendo o livro calmamente, para depois ir fazer as tarefas e estudar as coisas do colégio.

E ela tentou fazer isso. Realmente tentou.

Mas durante os dez minutos que ficara dentro da biblioteca, na sua mesa usual, sentia os olhos do novo bibliotecário sobre si todos os segundos.

Ela não conseguia esquecer do mundo à sua volta e simplesmente ler.

Apenas a presença de Freed no mesmo lugar que ela a fazia estremecer. Ele a encarando o tempo todo como um cão de guarda então? Não se sentia confortável nem mesmo para respirar.

E quando saiu da biblioteca, andando o mais rápido que podia, apenas parou quando se tocou de onde havia chegado.

Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes antes de abrir a porta do ginásio e entrar ali, olhando apenas para o chão. Viu as arquibancadas completamente vazias afinal hoje não era dia de jogo.

Alguns garotos do time de basquete notaram quando a pequena garota de cabelo azul havia entrado, mas não deram muita importância. Ninguém era proibido de entrar ali, afinal de contas.

Levy não parou de andar (e nem de olhar para o chão) até subir ao último degrau da arquibancada, colocando sua mochila ao seu lado e se sentando ali.

Ela sentia o coração bater forte e as bochechas tingidas de vermelho. Não era comum ver garotas ali a não ser em dias de jogo ou se fosse alguma namorada de um dos jogadores.

Balançou a cabeça, apoiando as costas na parede e abrindo o livro sobre o colo.

O barulho dos dez jogadores em quadra, usando duas cores de coletes diferentes, incrivelmente não atrapalhou a apaixonada por livros em sua leitura.

A azulada estava lendo o terceiro capítulo consecutivo quando ouviu o treinador gritar que o treino havia acabo e era o horário do segundo ano jogar.

Ela ergueu os olhos da página do livro, vendo como um garoto extremamente alto e musculoso de cabelos brancos passava a bola para outro jogador e se sentou no banco de reservas, pegando uma garrafa de água e a jogando em sua nuca.

O time do primeiro ano saía da quadra em direção ao vestiário, enquanto o time do segundo ano fazia o caminho contrário.

Os jogadores entraram e se posicionaram dentro da quadra, mas o olhar atento da azulada notou que faltava um jogador do time vermelho.

O treinador olhou em volta, procurando o garoto que faltava, e parecia estar prestes a mandar alguém ir atrás do mesmo quando as portas do vestiário masculino se abriram e Gajeel Redfox saiu de lá, a expressão fechada de sempre. Usava um shorts cinza e uma regata preta, que destacava ainda mais seus ombros e braços musculosos

-Está atrasado, Redfox. -o treinador sibilou, e o moreno apenas revirou os olhos, desinteressado.

Pegou o colete vermelho que sobrara em cima do banco e o colocou, momentos antes de seu olfato apurado captar um perfume _bem_ conhecido.

Os olhos vermelhos se moveram rapidamente pela arquibancada, achando Levy sentada no canto e no topo da mesmo.

Gajeel apenas via os olhos e a testa dela acima do livro que ela tinha nas mãos e mesmo estando longe, sabia que ela estava olhando em sua direção.

O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?

Ouviu o coração da pequena bater mais rápido conforme as orelhas ficaram vermelhas e ela voltava a se esconder atrás das páginas do livro.

Ele ainda estava atônito quando entrou na quadra, o jogo de basquete começando logo em seguida.

Nem Levy nem Gajeel conseguiam focar suas mentes em suas atividades.

A azulada se pegava constantemente buscando o moreno em meio à quadra e ficava minutos apenas acompanhando seus movimentos com os olhos. Se tocava do que estava fazendo e então voltava os olhos para o livro, as bochechas coradas. Ela deve ter lido a mesma página uma sete vezes antes de perceber que já tinha lido aquilo.

O Demônio então, estava quase pior do que a garota.

Era praticamente impossível para ele tentar ver o que Levy estava fazendo no meio de um jogo de basquete. Ele agradeceu mentalmente o fato de ter sentidos mais aguçados do que os humanos nesses momentos. Era mais fácil notar quando os outros jogadores se moviam próximo a si, e desse jeito ele conseguiu passar algum tempo olhando a garota de longe. Mas ainda assim não evitou que o moreno ganhasse uma bela bolada na cara em um momento do jogo.

Foi uma hora cheia de frustadas tentativas de achar concentração.

-x-

Quando a aula de literatura terminou, Lucy foi se encontrar com Levy na biblioteca, como as duas haviam combinado antes.

Mas assim que saiu do prédio, indo em direção ao outro, ficou meio surpresa com a presença da azulada sentada em um dos bancos, aparentemente lhe esperando.

-Levy-chan?-perguntou, meio preocupada. Tanto a alma da garota como sua expressão demonstrava impaciência e nervosismo. -Você está bem?

A humana se levantou, segurou uma das mãos da loira e começou a puxá-la para fora do colégio, apressada.

-Hai hai Lu-chan, eu só...er...Queria...Ah...Ir logo pra casa. -ela tentou achar uma desculpa, o que só fez a Anja ainda mais preocupada.

-O que aconteceu, Levy-chan? Você está me preocupando.- Lucy falou, buscando nos olhos castanhos dela, que teimava em olhar para todo lado menos para a mesma.

Devido ao fato de Levy andar extremamente rápido, em poucos minutos já se encontravam fora do campus da Fairy Tail. A mesma suspirou, parecendo aliviada.

-Gomen ne. Eu só queria tirar essa sensação estranha de mim.-a azulada sorriu meio sem graça, o coração parcialmente mais calmo.

-Que sensação?-Lucy perguntou, tentando passar tranquilidade para a garota por meio de sua alma.

-Eu...er...Conheci o novo bibliotecário hoje.- as duas começaram a fazer seu caminho para casa, sem prestar muita atenção no movimento da rua.

-E ele te fez algo?

-Não...Quero dizer, eu não sei, me senti tão...-Levy se arrepiou, lembrando do olhar fixo que Freed mantivera sobre si enquanto estava dentro da biblioteca. -Eu não sei Lu-chan. Sempre amei livros, e você sabe como eles são importantes para mim. Desde que meus pais estavam se separando, eles se tornaram meu refúgio, meu porto seguro. Meu pequeno mundinho particular para onde eu sempre poderia fugir e buscar apoio.

Lucy assentiu, segurando a mão da menor delicadamente, definitivamente preocupada com ela.

-E não há lugar melhor para uma pessoa como eu do que a biblioteca, certo? Ainda mais a da Fairy Tail, colégio aonde eu estudei a vida toda...-Os olhos castanhos de Levy estavam voltados para o chão, e os de Lucy, fixos em sua figura. As pessoas na rua passavam ao lado das garotas sem dar muita atenção.

-Mas aquele novo bibliotecário...Eu não sei o que ele tem Lu-chan...Mas ele conseguiu me fez sentir tão...frágil. Tão inútil e...-ela fez uma pausa, murmurando a palavra seguinte- pequena.

Os olhos de Lucy estavam transbordando preocupação.

-Ele completamente acabou com toda a segurança que eu sentia ao estar na biblioteca.

Céus, poderia ser um demônio? Levy tinha uma quantidade considerável de energia positiva em sua alma, não seria afetada por pouca coisa.

A loira parou de andar, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros da outra, a virando para si.

-Levy-chan, olhe pra mim.- a azulada ergueu os olhos, receosa. Lucy lhe encarava com determinação.

-Por favor, não pense nisso. Você não é _nada_ disso. Não preciso lhe conhecer há muito tempo para saber que você é um ser humano _incrível_. Não se deixe influenciar pela maneira que um idiota desse age. Se ele não consegue ver isso, bom; melhor pra mim, que tenho mais tempo com você.-ela piscou no final, sorrindo e Levy parecia bem mais calma. Tentou passar um pouco de confiança por meio de suas almas, ou qualquer sentimento bom que pudesse ajudar

-Arigatou Lu-chan. -elas se abraçaram, e Lucy abriu mais o sorriso notando como suas almas eram compatíveis, se entrelaçando em volta delas com o contato amigável.

-Que tal a gente ir comer um doce agora?

Levy sorriu.

-Nada mais animador do que um bom brigadeiro. Quer ir comer um lá em casa?

-Er...Brigadeiro é bom?Nunca comi. -Lucy falou, curiosa. Sabia apenas que era um doce feito de leite condensado e chocolate em pó.

-Como assim você nunca comeu brigadeiro? Vou te mostrar uma das sete maravilhas do mundo da comida e você já vai aprender a fazer. Nenhuma garota hoje em dia casa sem saber fazer brigadeiro! E enquanto eu te ensinar como fazer brigadeiro, você me conta porque estava com uma carinha tão estranha quando saiu da aula de literatura.

A loira corou apenas com as palavras 'aula de literatura'. Corou mais ainda ao se lembrar em quem era seu parceiro de trabalho.

A casa de Levy era aconchegante e recatada, assim como a sua presença. A coisa que fez a loira sorrir era a quantidade absurda de livros que haviam ali. Existiam prateleiras com exemplares na sala de estar, de jantar, cozinha, corredor, e se duvidar, até no banheiro. O quarto da azulada possuía uma estante que cobria toda a parede.

Elas deixaram as malas ao lado da cama e desceram para a cozinha, rindo enquanto Lucy aprendia a fazer brigadeiro. Não era tão difícil quanto parecia, pensou consigo mesma. Iria tentar fazer quando estivesse sozinha em casa, decidiu, olhando a travessa pronta do doce que levava novamente para o quarto da azulada.

-Natsu fez o que?-Levy perguntou, meio confusa, a colher cheia de brigadeiro de panela a meio caminho da boca.

-Ele me chamou...- Lucy respondeu, os olhos baixos. -Ele me chamou pelo meu nome.

A azulada franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Mas isso não é normal? Temos nomes para que nos chamem.

A Anja suspirou, inquieta.

-Ele nunca havia me chamado de outra coisa a não ser 'loirinha'. Nem mesmo Heartfilia, nada.

Levy ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, apenas observando o modo como a amiga parecia estar no mundo da Lua.

_O sorriso dele, os olhos verdes, o cabelo bagunçado, a altura elevada, a presença forte. E a voz naturalmente mais grossa e máscula._

_-Então até amanhã, **Lucy**._

_Natsu apenas falara isso e saíra da sala, ignorando os olhares de todos que ainda estavam ali dentro, sem saber que um par de olhos castanhos também acompanhavam seus movimentos._

_Suas pernas estavam bambas, a mente em branco e arrepios prazerosos nasciam em sua coluna e depois se espalhavam por seu corpo, em ondas arrebatadoras e intensas. Suas mãos formigavam de vontade de tocar algo e ela sinceramente estava achando que esse algo era Natsu. A marca sob seu peito, uma espécie de selo que guardava sua auréola parecia estar queimando e pulsava, algo que ela nunca havia sentido na vida._

_Um calor estranho residia em seu ventre, a fazendo ficar ainda mais confusa sobre o modo com seu corpo estava._

_A Anja inspirou fundo, sentindo o coração bater extremamente rápido. Quase tão rápido quando Natsu a prendera contra a árvore no bosque._

_Porque estava tendo essas reações?_

_Apenas porque ele falara seu **nome**?_

_Os joelhos não aguentaram e o corpo da loira cambaleou, que por sorte ainda estava próxima o suficiente de uma cadeira para conseguir se sentar ali._

_Olhou para as mãos trêmulas, sem as enxergar direito._

_Apenas os olhos verdes e o sorriso brincalhão estavam em sua mente. E a voz, falando o seu nome._

_-Lucy-san?_

_Ela se assustou e olhou para a direita, vendo alguns de seus colegas de classe a encarando preocupados._

_-Você está bem? Dragneel fez alguma coisa com você? Nós sentimos muito sobre você ter ficado no grupo dele, foi realmente azar. Odeio saber que ele não vai sair dessa escola tão cedo.- as vozes se misturavam e Lucy mal prestava no que elas significavam._

_-N-não, e-eu estou bem. D-dragneel-san não fez nada, não se preocupem.-ela sorriu levemente para os outros alunos, conseguindo esconder parcialmente a fraqueza que sentia._

_-Dragneel-**san**?-perguntou um dos alunos, falando o sobrenome do Demônio com nojo. -Tem coragem de mostrar algum respeito por aquilo?_

_Ela já sabia que a escola praticamente odiava o rosado._

_Mas então, porque seu coração doía quando falavam algo assim dele? Loki e Jellal pareciam ter aversão mais do que completa ao garoto e ela se perguntava se os olhos verdes era algo que poucas pessoas viam. Sem falar do sorriso brincalhão._

_Porque ele não mostrava isso para os outros?_

_Porque apenas ela via Natsu desse jeito?_

Levaram mais alguns minutos pra que a mente de Lucy voltasse ao presente, achando Levy sorrindo cúmplice para si, os olhos mostrando um pouco de compaixão.

-E você já o chamou de Natsu, Lu-chan?

As bochechas da loira coraram absurdamente.

-N-n-nã-não...Só se chama as pessoas por seu nome quando se tem intimidade com elas.- ela repetiu o que havia lido em um livro. -N-não posso simplesmente chamá-lo d-de...-ela fez uma pausa, não conseguindo dizer o nome dele- chamá-lo por seu primeiro nome, Levy-chan.

A azulada gargalhou.

-Você me chamou de Levy-chan assim que nos conheçemos. Acho que é por um outro motivo que você não o chama de Nat-su.- a pequena falou o nome do garoto pausadamente, se divertindo mais ainda com o modo que ela corava fortemente e gaguejava desculpas.

Mesmo que fosse pelo Dragneel, Levy gostava de ver como os olhos castanhos de Lucy brilhavam.

-x-

-Vamos então?-Lucy perguntou quase tímida, sentindo os olhos da maioria dos estudantes da Fairy Tail em cima de si e do garoto alto que estava ao seu lado. Ela passou a mão na testa, limpando o suor que havia ali. Definitivamente hoje era o dia mais quente que ela já havia visto aqui na Terra.

-Mostre o caminho, garota.- Natsu sorriu de canto para a mesma, em tom meio debochado meio brincalhão.

-B-bom, você sabe o caminho na verdade. -ela murmurou, mas começou a andar rapidamente, querendo sair da frente do colégio o mais rápido possível. Tanta gente a olhando lhe deixava nervosa, mesmo que Natsu tivesse os ombros relaxados ao seu lado. E ainda tinha o calor para atrapalhar.

-Dependendo de qual o número da sua casa, teríamos que ir para o lado contrário sabe.-ele falou, olhando ora pra calçada à sua frente ora para a loira.

-S-souka.-Lucy acenou, sentindo o coração batendo descompassado e as mãos suando mais do que nunca.

Graças à audição privilegiada, o Dragão ao seu lado notou seu nervosismo e se perguntou internamente o porquê daquilo. Ela não havia falado que se sentia bem ao seu lado? O que diabos era aquele medo então?

Ele bufou, momentaneamente irritado com seus pensamentos. Aquela pequena frase que ela soltara na primeira aula de literatura havia se gravado em sua mente. Parecia um elástico, que quanto mais ele se esforçava para manter as mesmas longe, mais rápido elas voltavam em seus pensamentos.

Sempre seguidas da maneira doce que ela sorrira aquele dia.

Bom, talvez fosse apenas efeito do calor.

A loira constantemente limpada o rosto e passava a mão na nuca, e ele conseguia sentir o cheiro do suor dela. Natsu quis se socar quando pensou consigo mesmo que até o suor dela combinava com o perfume doce que a loira emanava.

O Demônio e a Anja estavam tão distraídos que mal notaram como o trajeto já havia se completado.

Natsu seguiu a loira com os olhos quando ela subitamente virou à esquerda, entrando na calçada de uma casa, em movimentos quase automáticos. Ah, então era aqui que ela morava? Definitivamente mais perto do que ele imaginava.

-Número 13 então?-perguntou em voz alta, a vendo se assustar com sua voz.

O rosado ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ela se virou para ele, a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, a respiração pesada.

-Céus, não me assuste assim!-falou, a chave tremendo levemente na mão que não estava sobre o peito.

-A culpa não é minha se você é distraída, garota.-ele falou e se aproximou, ficando mais próximo do corpo dela do que estava durante a caminhada. Os olhos fixos nela como se fosse um predador encarando sua presa.

Lucy prendeu a respiração e deu dois passinhos para trás, ficando entre a porta de madeira clara e a presença forte do garoto.

Ele não ia resistir ao fazer isso, mas não ia mesmo.

Abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o coração da loira bater mais rápido e se inclinou em sua direção, os olhos presos nos dela.

-Então...Posso entrar, _Lucy?_-frisou a última palavra, o nome dela. Ele evitara falar o mesmo, talvez porque sabia inconscientemente que sua língua parecia ter sido feita para isso. Custava não chamá-la assim cada vez que tinha a oportunidade, o desejo de ver novamente aquela expressão de alegria que ela demonstrara a primeira vez que ele falara seu nome.

A loira respirou fundo, se virando rapidamente, ficando de costas para ele, com a intenção de destrancar a porta.

Intenção apenas, porque suas mãos tremiam tanto que não havia maneira alguma da chave entrar na fechadura daquele jeito.

O chaveiro e as outras chavem tiniam quando batiam entre si, e a Anja tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse a acalmar rapidamente e sair do que poderia ser uma situação completamente constrangedora.

-Parece que você é sensível ao calor. -ouviu a voz rouca do garoto atrás de si, mais próximo do seu ouvido do que era o indicado para ambos. -Você tem pressão baixa certo?

Mas Natsu não conseguiria parar, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso.

Lucy tinha todos os sintomas de quem estava morrendo de medo, mas o Demônio começou a duvidar quando notou as bochechas coradas dela quando se aproximou mais do que o normal. Não, ele realmente não ia resistir de provocá-la assim. Queria ver cada mínima reação que a loira teria.

Ele moveu lentamente o braço direito sobre o dela, deixando os dedos correrem de leve do cotovelo até seu pulso, a mão grande envolvendo a sua delicadamente, a fazendo parar de tremer.

O simples contato fez o coração dela bater ainda mais rápido e seus joelhos pareciam ter virado geleia. Lucy tinha suas dúvidas se conseguiria me manter em pé quando sentiu o outro mão dele tocar o lado esquerdo do corpo, antes envolver o braço todo em sua cintura, puxando-a contra o peito largo.

Mesmo que Natsu tivesse ideia do que estava fazendo, não havia como não se surpreender como ela era dócil à seus toques, não demonstrando nenhuma resistência. Quando tentara se aproximar no bosque, Lucy tentara fugir de suas mãos, mas dessa vez era diferente.

O corpo do rosado se aqueceu com o contato, e ele se controlou para não fazer mais do que apenas abraçá-la por trás. Conseguia sentir o Demônio e o Dragão gritando coisas diferentes dentro de si e se sentiu aliviado ao conseguir ignorá-los.

Sentia a extensão de suas costas, o toque deixando de existir na base da coluna dela, a curva sutil que existia ali parecia acentuar mais ainda o formato arrendondado do quadril de Lucy.

Tentou se concentrar mover a mão direta, que estava sobre a pequena e delicada dela, colocando a chave sem problemas dentro da fechadura, o tremor dela não vencendo a força suave que ele exercia sobre sua pele.

Ele expirou com um pouco mais de força, concentrado em não agarrá-la ali mesmo; fazendo a loira sentir o ar quente em contato com o seu pescoço e ouvido, a fazendo se arrepiar e contorcer nos braços dele imediatamente.

Não havia como Natsu não notar como o corpo todo dela tremeu e pareceu se arquear em sua direção, a cabeça se inclinando para trás, descasando sobre o peito musculoso dele, os olhos fechados e as bochechas vermelhas.

Apenas esse mero movimento dela precisou de todo seu auto controle para não esquecer tudo e seguir seus instintos. Ele travou a mandíbula, tentando se convencer de que segurá-la fortemente contra sue corpo era suficiente.

Era calor demais, proximidade demais para que a Anja pudesse aguentar.

Sentia o a presença esmagadora dele sobre si, quase derretendo dentro do abraço forte e gentil que o rosado lhe dava. Quase conseguia sentir o coração dele batendo contra suas costas, num ritmo tão apressado quanto o próprio.

Sua nuca estava molhada de suor, assim como toda a extensão de suas costas, em contato com o corpo quente dele.  
Suas almas estavam em volta de si, calmas da mesma maneira como no bosque, o contato físico parecendo anular a repulsão natural de ambas.

Ouviu o click da fechadura se abrindo e Natsu moveu suas mãos juntas até a maçaneta, girando a mesma e abrindo a porta.

Não podia ver, mas sabia que ele sorria quando sussurrou, os lábios a milímetros do seu ouvido.

-Você é _realmente_ sensível ao calor, Lucy.

Soltou a cintura dela, afastando seus corpos. Ele a empurrou delicadamente para a frente, que incrivelmente sentiu falta do calor do corpo dele contra o seu.

A Anja respirou fundo, tentando controlar o turbilhão de coisas que sentia dentro de si.

-S-sinta-se em casa.-falou suavemente, entrando na casa e dando espaço para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Os olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que estavam na escola.

-Não fale assim. Posso me acostumar a vir aqui e nunca mais sair.- Natsu sorriu, meio brincando meio sério. Lucy sorriu de volta, se sentindo estranhamente satisfeita quando o garoto alto de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes entrou em sua casa.


End file.
